Family Business
by SweetGA07
Summary: She wanted to get into the family business her way. But he had to have it his way.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys this is the new story that I have been working on in my head for the past week or two. I hope you guys like it and you review it. Read and Review..Read and enjoy..I only own Danielle and Makaila thats it. The rest belong to themselves or the WWE. Alright Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

"Excuse me, are you Makaila Virgo?" asked Danielle looking at her clip board.

"Yes Ma'am I am." Makaila replied putting a piece of waist long black hair behind her ear. "Are you Danielle Thomas?" she added.

Danielle nodded at her and grinned.

"Nice to meet you." Danielle said shaking her hand with the Latin woman who was a few inch shorter then herself. "Welcome to the WWE." she added.

"It's a pleasure even though it was short notice." Makaila replied with a smile.

Danielle looked through the papers on the clipboard then nodded with a slight smile. She quickly grabbed her bag from the floor looking through some of the files that were in there. Makaila looked around the small empty room then looked at Danielle who pulled out another chip board.

"Alright Ms. Virgo you are going to be in charge of three people for now. If you do a well enough job with three you will be given more charges." Danielle said with a nod. "You are going to be in charge of the group Legacy as well as Randy Orton. The last three Personal assistants they had quit due to the fact that sometimes they can be total and complete asses. So do you think you can handle those three?" she added.

Makaila took the clip board from Danielle and smiled.

"I believe that I can." Makaila replied with a nod. "If you can point me to the way to find them I'll start working." she added.

"First we have to get their schedules typed up and we have to make arrangements." Danielle said with a nod. "Since I noticed that you brought your computer, I am going to let you type up all the information that is suppose to be on the schedule for each man. Here is the number to the airports that they will be stopping at. You need to make sure that they have a car, tickets, anything else they need." she added.

Makaila took the piece of paper and put her laptop onto the table in front of her. Danielle looked at her watch and gave her a gentle smile.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your work." Danielle said with a nod. "I have got to go and run a few errands for major client John Cena. So I'll come back and check on you. Is that cool?" she added.

"Yes I'll be fine." Makaila replied with a smile. "It's like being a mother to three little boys who don't listen so you have to do it your self. Trust me I think I got it." She added.

"Ok see you in a bit." Makaila said getting right to work on the information that was presented to her.

Danielle looked at Makaila once more before walking out of the room into the hallway with her clip board. She looked up to see John walking towards her.

"Where did you run to?" John asked looking at his assistant.

"I didn't run any where John." Danielle replied with a laugh. "The new PA arrived today and I had to give her the information since I'm the head PA." she added.

"Who is she in charge of?" John asked looking at her.

All Danielle did was shake her head and kind of laugh.

"Orton, Rhodes, and Jr." Danielle said putting her pen in her clip board. "She is Latin too, so I wonder how Orton and the rest of the goons will act like her." She added.

John went to say something but stopped as Randy walked up behind Danielle. She looked over her shoulder and looked at him.

"How can I help you?" Danielle asked looking at him.

"Could you get me a bottle of water?" Randy asked looking at her. "Since my sub PA I thought I'd ask you." He added.

"I'm not your PA anymore Randall." Danielle replied smiling at him. "Your PA is in that room right there." she added pointing to the room she just left from.

Randy looked at her then walked towards the room. Danielle looked down at her clip board with a smirk on her face. John looked at his friend with one of his grin.

"What is going on in that little head of yours?" John asked looking at her.

"We are about to see if Makaila Virgo can handle Randy." Danielle said looking up at him. "We are about to get a show." she added.

Right as she finished her comment they heard a female scream. John and Danielle looked at each other then quickly took off towards the room. John ran into the room first and stopped in his tracks as he noticed his friend on the floor on his knees holding his stomach.

"You fucking bitch." Randy said in between groans and hisses.

"You jackass you shouldn't have walked into a room very quickly on somebody who was busy and grab them!" Makaila replied standing up from her chair.

Danielle stood beside John who was trying to his laughter under control. Makaila looked at Danielle who nodded at her. She stepped forward and tired to help him but only to be shoved away and landing on her backside.

"What the hell is your problem?" Makaila asked looking at him.

"Makaila this is Randy Orton." Danielle said stepping in between the two of them. "Randy this is Makaila your new PA." she added.

"Hell no I don't want her." Randy said standing up slowly. "She is fired." he added.

Danielle shook her head and looked at both of them.

"Sorry Randall but you don't make that choice. I do." Danielle said looking at him. "You were the one who snuck up on her. So these is your fault not hers. Besides it was bound to happen that one of the PA women decked you. She isn't fired and you aren't getting rid of her. So Here is your water and go tell the boys that you've got a interview with a magazine in a few hours." she added.

Randy looked at her then back at Makaila who was still sitting on the floor looking at the two of them.

"I said out Randall." Danielle said looking at him with a hiss. "Move." she added pointing out the door.

"Randy go before she starts using the full name even worse." John said trying to prevent a even bigger situation from forming in the room.

Danielle shook her head as she turned around and helped Makaila up from the floor. Makaila nodded at her and looked around her to see John still standing there.

"Makaila this is John Cena." Danielle said motioning for him to come over. "John this is Makaila the newest PA and the one who will put Randy in his place." she added.

Makaila held her hand out and gave John a warm smile. She used her free hand to push the same strand of hair behind her ear once more.

"John shake her hand." Danielle said looking at him laughing. "Stop staring it isn't polite." she added.

"Sorry Sorry." John said shaking his head as he tried to take his focus away from Makaila. "Nice to meet you." He added.

"Like wise." Makaila said laughing.

John let her hand go and still kept staring. Makaila looked at Danielle who was trying to keep from laughing.

"Alright we will let you go back to doing the schedules and I'll returned with out mister stare." Danielle said looking at her.

"Ok and I'm sorry for the trouble that I've caused with Randy." Makaila said looking at her with a kind of worried face.

Danielle turned to face her once more and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Makaila, listen to me when I say this. Randy is a tough person to deal with." Danielle said putting her head to the side. "He has had some rough times and tends to take it out on anybody who is there. His bark is worse then his bite. So just bare with him and show him that he can't boss you around to badly and stick it to him." she added.

Makaila nodded at her boss. John looked at Danielle than at Makaila once more.

"She knows what she is talking about." John said looking at her. "Randy has had it rough the last few months trying to get his divorce final. So just bare with him. When he gets a new flame he'll be back to the dumbass dork we know." he added.

"Ok Mr. Man of Advice let's go." Danielle said laughing.

John waved at Makaila and quickly followed Danielle out of the room closing the door behind him. Makaila turned around and put her natural long black hair into a messy pony tail and clapped her hands together.

"Alright Makaila you can handle it here." Makaila said taking a deep breath. "You can show everybody you can do this." she added sitting down at her computer once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own Danielle and Makaila thats it. I really hope you guys like this story. I love the idea that I've come with and I hope you enjoy it as well. Please give me some feedback and let me know what you think. Alright enough of me talking. Read and Rview...Read and Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

"Are you done?" Danielle asked looking around the door.

"Yes Ma'am." Makaila replied turning around in the chair. "The schedules are done. The tickets are ordered the cars are ordered. Also I got a email from Mr. McMahon telling me to tell you for you to tell John that he has a interview at three with a radio station." she added.

Danielle nodded at her and walked into the room letting the door close behind her.

"Has Randy bothered you?" Danielle asked looking at her.

"I haven't seen him since he pushed me to the floor earlier." Makaila replied standing up from the chair and stretching. "If he has been in here I've been to busy to notice." she added.

"Alright since you've got that done let's go hand out the schedules to the boys." Danielle said with a smile. "I'll show you to the locker room. And don't worry I'll be there." she added.

Makaila gathered up the paper work from the small printer that was in the room and slipped it into the folder that Danielle handed her.

"Lead the way." Makaila said letting her hair fall down her back once more. "Maybe this time I won't have to hit him in the stomach." she added.

Danielle laughed at her comment and walked out of the door. Makaila grabbed her small bag from the floor from beside the door.

"Just remember from now on after today and maybe tomorrow you will be with me but after those two days you will be on your own." Danielle said with a nod. "The company has your email and your cell number. So check every few hours. And you will be traveling with yourself or you will find somebody to travel with as a driving buddy. I travel most of the time with John. I'm sure John wouldn't mind another woman. But I'll check with him and let you know." she added.

"I can travel with myself I don't want to be a burden for anybody." Makaila replied following her.

"Alright here we." Danielle said knocking on the door. "Everybody dressed? We've got your schedules." She added.

After a few second the door open slightly letting the two females into the locker room. Makaila looked around the small locker room and looked at Danielle who smiled at her.

"Makaila this Ted Jr we call him Jr. and The blue eyed guy on there on his cell phone that's Cody." Danielle said pointing at them. "Guys this is Makaila she is the new PA. So be nice." she added.

Makaila shook hands brief with both men.

"Here is your schedules for this week and I'll be more then likely telling you each day what is planned." Makaila said with a nod. "As you can see my number is listed at the bottom of the page in case something is needed." she added.

"Ok thanks." Cody said nodding at her.

Makaila looked back at Danielle who was standing there. Ted looked at both women with a smile on his.

"Nice to meet you." Ted said shaking Makaila's hand.

He went to say something else but was cut off by Randy walking into the room slamming the door making Makaila jump at the sound.

"What is she doing here?" Randy asked looking at Makaila with blank expression on his face. "I thought I told you to fire her. I am Randy Orton what I say goes." He added.

"She is your PA." Danielle said putting Makaila behind her out of harms way. "I am in charge of rather she stays or she goes. I say she stays. Randy I don't give a flying fuck who the hell you are. I don't work for you. I work for Vince McMahon. And Makaila works for ME. I assign the clients to her. So Randy get your head out of your ass." she added.

Randy's jaw twitched showing that his anger was starting to flare up. Danielle shook her head and looked at Ted who was holding onto Makaila's waist.

"Look Randy, I've known you for years and frankly I like the old you better." Danielle said grabbing a hold of Makaila pulling her out of the locker room leaving the three men alone.

Makaila looked at Danielle who stopped walking fast and leaned up against the wall. She closed her eyes then quickly pulled her bag up to the box beside her pulling her clip board out of the bag she had been carrying.

"I've got to put you with somebody else." Danielle said without looking at her. "Randy's temper is out of check and you can't handle that" she added.

"Yes I can." Makaila said looking at her.

"No you can't." Danielle said looking up at her. "You don't know Randy's temper like we do. I'll put you to be in charge of Evan and Miz." she added.

Makaila looked at her with a upset look on her face.

"You can't tell me what I can and can not handle Danielle." Makaila said looking at her. "I know how to handle Randy and his temper. You don't know a damn thing about me. You've seen just a piece of paper. My father is Eddie Guerrero. I know how to handle these boys playing a game. So let me prove to you that I can. If I fuck up then put me with Evan and Miz." she added.

"Fine Makaila you fuck up with Randy or the other two you will be with Miz and Evan." Danielle said putting her pen down. "Go back in the locker room and explain where you stand with them." She added.

Right after she finished her comment Makaila quickly turned on her heels leaving her standing there. Makaila quickly knocked on the door and opened it as somebody told her to come in. She walked in and put her hands on her hips looking around.

"Where the hell is Orton?" asked Makaila looking at Ted and Cody who were shocked to see her. "Come on where the hell is he?" she added.

Randy walked out of the shower in nothing but a towel before the two boys could reply. Makaila felt her mouth go dry in a quick second. Randy looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"What?" Randy asked looking at her. "Speak? I know you can so what the hell do you want?" he added.

Makaila shook her head quickly and looked at him with one of the deadliest looks he had gotten from a woman.

"You listen here and you listen very damn closely Randy." Makaila said walking over to him. "I work with you not for you. I am one of the best Personal Assistants that this company can buy. So fuck you and the horse your sorry ass rode in on." She added.

"Are you done?" Randy asked looking at her while the others watched the two of them.

Makaila's eyes narrowed themselves to him once more. Her weight and size was nothing compared to Randy's but she didn't move away from him.

"I'm here to stay rather you like it or not." Makaila said with a hiss. "Get use to the idea that I'm going to be the one giving you orders you ass hole. Now Now I'm done." she added.

Right after she finished her comment she looked at Ted and Cody who were shocked that a woman had stood up to Randy like that. She shook her head and quickly walked out of the locker room leaving them alone once more.

"Is that all she came in here to do?" Cody asked looking at Ted. "To tell off Randy? Then leave. Women." he added.

"I heard that." Makaila said peeking around the door looking at him. "I am the PA for all three of you. Just a warning Randy's temper is nothing compared to mine. So watch what you say and watch what you do because boys I can make sure that your careers are ruined." She added.

"Is that a threat?" Ted asked looking at her with a blank expression on his face.

Makaila stepped into the locker room once more but this time with a grin on her face. Rand slipped his boxers on under the towel then quickly removed it from his waist.

"That isn't a threat at all." Makaila said with a grin. "It's promise. I'm Latin and that means boys I'm quicker and I'm smarter. As the saying goes You lie, You Cheat, and You steal to get what you want. Isn't that the saying?" she added.

Randy slipped on his pants and looked at Makaila.

"Keep it up and you won't be around." Randy said with a glare. "I don't care what Danielle says. I'll go straight to the man." He added.

"Randy, a bit of information that you might want to know." Makaila said with a little grin. "Vince McMahon won't fire a third generation superstar." She added.

Ted and Cody both laughed.

"They aren't going to fire Randy for him wanting to fire you." Cody putting his shirt over his head.

"I wasn't talking about him." Makaila said looking at him. "I'm a third generation wrestler myself Randy. Guess my father let's see who he will keep around longer." she added.

Before Randy could reply she walked out of the locker room slamming the door behind her. He stared at the door with a glare.


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Makaila and Danielle thats it. I hope you guys like the story. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

"You want me to do what?" Makaila asked looking at Randy with a raised eye brow. "There is no way in hell that I am going to rub baby oil on you." she added crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on shorty please." Randy said looking at her. "Ted and Cody are already at the gorilla pit for their match." he added.

Makaila groaned loudly and rolling her eyes as she snatched the bottle of baby oil from his hands.

"Want to tell me why u can't do this your self?" Makaila asked looking at him as she poured some in her hand. "You've got two hands I'm sure you can do it." She added.

"But what ever pleasure would you have if you didn't get to touch me?" Randy said giving her one of his famous evil smiles.

She gagged then quickly pinched the crap out of his side making him scream in pain. Makaila smiled at him as she wiped her hands on the towel that was on the bench.

"Randy, don't forget that tonight you've got a interview with a Radio station right after Raw goes off the air." Makaila said looking at the paper on the bench.

"Yes mother." Randy said mocking her.

Makaila rolled her eyes at him and looked up at Danielle walked into the locker room looking at them.

"You mean to tell me you guys are in here alone and neither of you is dead?" Danielle said looking at them. "Shocker." she added.

"I came by to drop off the tickets that were delivered to me by the ticket master telling me that Randy told him that there going to be three women coming to see him fight. And they never showed up." Makaila replied looking at her then Randy who was putting his knee pads on. " Question Randy, are you scared of pants?" she added with a laugh.

Randy shot a glare at her as he started to lace up his boots. Makaila smiled at then looked at Danielle who was shaking her head.

"I spoke to John about you riding to the hotel with us tonight he said that he didn't mind but just so you know John normally grabs a bite to eat then we go to the hotel." Danielle said with a nod.

"That is fine, since Randy here is getting ready for the show tonight I'm going to go make me a sign that says Randy Orton is scared of pants and hand it to somebody in the crowd." Makaila said with a grin on her face.

"I don't have a problem with pants." Randy said standing up looking down at Makaila.

She looked up at him with a little evil grin on her face.

"Sure you don't Randy." Makaila said looking at him. "That's why you wear underwear." she added.

Before he could reply to her comment Makaila walked out of the room. Danielle looked at Randy with a grin on her face.

"I think you've met your match." Danielle said crossing her arms. "Good luck on the match tonight." she added walking out of the locker room.

Randy looked at her with a glare as she waved at him as she walked out of the locker room to look for her new employee. Makaila shook her head then quickly let out a scream as she landed on the floor with a hard thud. She looked up to see her client Ted standing over her.

"Are you ok?" Ted asked helping her up from the floor.

"I'm good, just let the locker room of your captain." Makaila said looking at the two men in front of her. "I am going to go make a sign real quick and have somebody hand it to a fan. By the way Cody a woman came by the locker room she had blonde hair with like green strikes in it. She said that she was your date and she'd wait for you in the parking lot." she added.

Cody groaned making both Ted and Makaila laugh at his reaction to the news he just got from her.

"I don't know how the hell she got into the arena but that girl is not my girlfriend. She is a stalker." Cody said looking at her.

"Alright I'll get rid of her." Makaila said with a laugh. "So don't worry I'll get her taken care off. Sorry to run but I want my sign to be put on the show so gotta go." she added.

Ted laughed as he watched her run off down the hallway once more. Cody shook his head and laughed as Danielle walked up to them with a smile.

"I take it you guys heard about the sign she is going to make." Danielle said laughing. "If you guys will excuse me I've got to go check up on things for Cena." She added.

"When are you going to tell him?" Cody asked causing her to look at him with a confused look on his face. "When are you going to tell Cena that you are in love with him?" he added.

Danielle let a laugh sleep past her lips then looked at him with a grin on her face.

"I'm not in love with John Cody." Danielle replied looking at him. "Unlike many of these people here I keep pleasure and business separate." she added walking way from the two friends.

"Why did you have to go and open your mouth about that?" Ted said looking at him and hitting his shoulder. "Keep your mouth shut Rhodes." he added.

Cody watched as Ted walked off down the hallway towards them. Makaila looked around as she walked into the catering room. She looked around to see that she was almost alone expect for a few people who were talking at the table. She grabbed a bottle of water and looked at people walking in and out.

"Are you the new PA for legacy?" a female voice said looking at her.

"Yes I am." Makaila said turning around to see that she was face to face with brunette standing there. "Who are you?" she added.

The woman smiled as she put a piece of her hair behind her ear and stepped a bit closer to her.

"I'm Samantha but you can call me Mrs. Orton."

Makaila looked at her for a second then looked down at the floor then back up at the woman standing in front of her.

"Alright Sam, what can I do for you?" Makaila asked putting the lid back on her bottle. "Do you need directions how to get the hell out of this arena? No no no wait I've got it. You need me to get you a man so you can screw your husband over again?" she added.

"Cute real cute." Samantha said with a grin. "I want you to take me to my husband right now. Since no body in this damn forsaken shit hole will do. You're his PA which means since I'm married to him I can tell you want to do. Now take me to my husband." she added.

Makaila laughed as a small crowd started to form in the catering area to watch what was going on. She put a piece of her black hair behind her ear and put her water bottle down on the table.

"I don't work you and I sure as hell don't work with that jackass of a husband of yours. I work with him and I get him to places on time." Makaila said looking at her. "You want me to take you to your husband?" she added while Samantha nodded.

Before Samantha could reply Makaila grabbed her by her hair and started dragging her out of the room screaming in pain with the force that was being caused by the hair pulling. Stage crew members watched as the newest member of the backstage family was pulling a woman around by her hair.

"Let me go you stupid bitch." Samantha said trying to get Makaila's grip.

"You wanted me to take you to your husband that is what I'm doing." Makaila replied pulling a bit harder on the woman's hair.

After a few more seconds of walking that seemed forever Makaila snatched open a door and pushed Samantha into the room making her fall to the floor with members of Legacy around her.

"We're here." Makaila said looking at Samantha with a glare. "Randall, your lovely bitchy wife." she added.

Randy looked at Makaila then at Samantha who was sitting on the ground holding her head.

"Have you lost your mind?" Randy said looking at Makaila with a glare. "She is the mother of my child!" he added.

Makaila looked at him with a raised eye brow then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well your baby momma is a bitch." Makaila replied looking at him with a glare. "Next time you might want to keep your bitches under control Randy. I work for the WWE not you as I've said many damn times today. So keep your hoe in line." she added.

She walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. She looked up to come face to face with Danielle who had a upset look on her face.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND ATTACKING A WRESTLER'S WIFE?!" shouted Danielle looking at Makaila with a hiss. "JUST BECAUSE YOUR DAUGHTER OF EDDIE GUERRERO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH SHIT? OH I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO!" she added.

Makaila stood there with the same pissed off look on her face that she had with Randy.

"I don't expect anything." Makaila replied with a glare. "My job is to make sure the STARS get to the places. Not for me to play a damn maid for their slutty family members." she added.

Before Danielle could reply Makaila walked around her leaving her standing there still upset. Danielle looked up to see Randy standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"Her father was Eddie?" Randy asked and all Danielle could do was nod at him. "Wow." He added.

"Randy, please don't." Danielle said putting her hand up. "Just don't. She is off limits because she is your PA and she is off limits t your wrestling ideas." She added.

Randy just watched as she walked off before he could get a word in. Makaila quickly grabbed her wallet from her bag and walked over to the wall and slid down it bring her legs up to her chest. She flipped her wallet open and looked around to make sure no body was around. She touched the picture softly of her father with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Dad, I wish you were." Makaila said as she touched another picture that was one of them together smiling. "Why did you have to leave me here alone? You promised that you would be around and dance at my wedding. I want you here. I'm starting to forget what your voice sounds like. I'm forgetting all the memories we had. I don't want them to go away. Daddy I miss you and I love you." she added as the tears fell harder.

She wiped the tears away quickly as she heard the foot steps.

"Makaila?"

Makaila closed the wallet quickly and wiped the tears away. She looked up to see…………..


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own Makaila and Danielle thats it. I hope you guys read and review...read and enjoy...Give me a little feed back let me know how you like the story please? Alright well goodnite and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Uncle Chavo?" Makaila asked looking up at him with a shocked voice.

"Kaila, what are you doing here?" Chavo asked helping her from the floor.

"Haven't you heard? I'm the PA for legacy." Makaila replied snapping her wallet shut.

He looked at her with a raised eye brow and moved some of her hair from her face.

"Why are you working as a PA?" Chavo asked looking at her. "You're a trained wrestler Makaila. You should be out in the ring kicking half of the women's asses across the mat. Why are you backstage?" He added.

"Because Chavo I want to get into the family business my way." Makaila said putting her hands on her hips. "You and the rest of the family did it through wrestling in that ring. And I'm going to do it by being a PA." she added.

Before he could answer Danielle walked up with a blank expression on her face.

"Vince wants to see you in his office now." Danielle said looking at Chavo. "Hello Chavo. I see that you have found your cousin." she added.

"Yes I did and Makaila what did you do to already get into trouble with Vince?" Chavo asked looking at his cousin with a raised eye brow. "Did you attack somebody already? You've got your dad's temper but woman you've got to calm it down." he added.

"She bossed at me because she wanted to find her damn husband and ordered me to take her to him so I did." Makaila replied with a smile. "I just did it by guiding her with her hair." she added.

Chavo shook his head at his cousin and watched as she walked towards the direction of Vince's office.

**~*Vince Office*~**

"Hello Makaila." Vince said looking up over his glasses. "How is your first tonight with the WWE going?" he added.

"It's going very well sir." Makaila replied nodding at him and crossing her legs.

He put his hands together and put them on top of the paper work that was covering the top of the desk.

"I heard that you got into a little bit of a fight with Mr. Orton's wife just a little while ago." Vince said looking at her. "You know that we do not allow that here. There are actions that must be taken in order to correct the actions you caused earlier Ms. Virgo." he added.

"Mr. McMahon, I'm sorry for the actions that happened between me and Randy's wife but she acts as if I worked for her." Makaila said looking at him. "Please do not fire me. I need this job and I don't want to put my family to shame. I please Vince." She added.

Vince looked at the pleading woman in front of him with a smile on his face and let a small laugh escape his lips.

"Relax Makaila I'm not going to fire you." Vince said shaking his head. "You are going to be doing something for me in front of the camera." He added.

Makaila's eyes widen as she looked at him with a look of pure shock on her face.

"You are a trained fighter Makaila by you're a PA is beyond me." Vince said shaking his head. "But I let you do it because that is what you wanted. I told your father I'd look out for you if you joined this company. I'm doing just that. You are going to be doing a run in tonight during the main event." He added.

"Vince I told you that I didn't want to be in front of the camera." Makaila said leaning forward.

"To bad." Vince said looking at her. "Either you do this or your fired." he added.

Makaila looked at him with a face that made her look more like her father.

"Fine." Makaila said with a stubborn manner. "I'll do it." she added.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Vince said with a grin. "Your cue will be when John Cena gets knocked out of the ring. I want you to do what ever you can to make it seem like you are checking on him. Keep him out of that ring. Don't let him back in. Once the bell rings that the heel team has won the match I want you to something evil and walk over to the heel side. If you do well tonight -Guerrero you might just find a new career." he added.

She just looked at him and nodded.

"You need to go to wardrobe to get you something to wear. I have already informed them that you were coming." Vince said with a nod.

"Ok." Makaila said walking out of the office quickly.

As the door closed all the way she let out a loud scream she had been holding in since he told her the punishment he had given her.

"Are you ok?" Danielle asked looking at her.

"Do I look ok?" Makaila asked looking at her boss with a glare. "Instead of getting fired I have to go out in front of the camera Danielle. Thanks a lot for being the damn tattle tail." She added.

Danielle looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"I haven't told or said anything to Vince about what happen earlier." Danielle said with a glare. "It was Randy who spoke to him about the punishment. Vince came looking for you to fire you on the spot but Randy got him to do this punishment. So before you bitch at me get your facts straight damnit." she added.

"Where is wardrobe?" Makaila asked looking at her trying to avoid anymore words.

All Danielle did was point down the hallway. Makaila walked off down the hallway with no more words being spoken between the two of them.

"You must be Makaila. I'm Julie."

Makaila nodded at her and looked around at the small room.

"I was told that you will be part of the main event to keep john cena busy so." Julie said looking around the room. "I think that you would look good in this corset and the blue jeans that you are wear is perfect." she added.

"I don't want to do this but I'm doing it because I'll get fired if I don't." Makaila said taking the clothes from her.

Julie looked at her and nodded.

"I know I heard. News travels fast around here." Julie said laughing. "Trust me you'll get use to the news. But quickly go change. You have to go to hair and make up and the main event isn't that far away." she added.

Makaila quickly ran to the changing room and did a quick change.

"I can't believe I'm doing there." Makaila said looking at herself in the full length mirror.

She walked out of the bathroom area and smiled at Julie who nodded in agreement.

"You look great just beware Cena likes boobs so he might try to grab." Julie said joking with her.

"Thanks for the heads up." Makaila replied laughing.

"Hair and Make up are right before you get to the gorilla pit." Julie said nodding at her.

Makaila nodded at her and walked out of the room in a hurry as she ran to the hair and make up people who were waiting on her.

"Do what ever I don't care just hurry up." Makaila said closing her eyes as she got into the chair.

The two women nodded at each other and quickly went to work on the PA. Danielle looked at the three of them and walked over shaking her head.

"Nice you look different." Danielle said looking at her. "I've got you a backstage page and a ticket stub to make it seem like you've been there. The seat is right beside the stairs on the right side of the ring." she added.

"Ok thank you." Makaila nodded at her.

She opened her eyes to see her hair was now in curls and up in a pony tail. Her make up was done smoky and looks natural almost.

"Thank you ladies." Makaila said with a grin. "Now I've got to go do something I don't want." she added.

Danielle nodded at her as she walked off towards the gorilla pit. Makaila looked around the black curtain on the side of the stage and looked for a security guard.

"Are you ?" a guy asked quietly looking at Makaila.

"Yes." Makaila said as she followed him.

He quickly lifted her off the ground and over the guard railing with a laugh as she screamed a bit. The scream went unnoticed by the fans as she made her way to the sit that Danielle had gotten fixed up for her.

"Just watch for John." Makaila said trying to control her breathing.

**~*Raw*~**

"Watch out Cena!" shouted Michael Cole.

The crowd quickly turned their attention to the John Cena who was kicked from the ring and landed on a woman who somehow was the unsafer side of the wall.

"Who is that and why is she over the railing?" King asked as the cameras were going back and forth to the match and the situation out side of the ring.

John Cena looked around as he looked for officials to attended the woman who was knocked out by his larger body.

"HELP!" shouted John looking around.

He turned his attention back to the ring and quickly slid back into the ring but didn't make it in time to break the attack.

"Look at the woman Cole!" shouted King looking at her. "She is fine!" He added.

John looked shocked as the woman he had fallen on was now standing up with a evil grin on her face. She quickly walked over to where Randy, Y2J, and Big Show were standing. The camera showed the young woman standing next to Randy with his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist as if she was holding his up.

"Sorry Cena. Maybe next time." the woman shouted looking at him with a smile.

Cena looked at the four of them with a upset and scared look on his face.

"That woman was planted in the crowd by one of those guys." Michael Cole said shaking his head. "They used her to distract Cena long enough to the ring. That isn't fair." he added.

The camera once more looked at John Cena's face as it went off the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own Danielle and Makaila thats it. I hope you guys enjoy...read and review...read and enjoy....goodnite guys...I hope you like it!!**

**

* * *

**"After one day of being on the job John you couldn't wait to get into her pants." Danielle said throwing him a towel as he walked down the stairs.

"I didn't mean to do it on purpose." John said wiping his face and his chest down with the towel. "I got thrown out of the ring as planned I knew she would be there but I didn't think she would be there and me falling on her." he added.

Makaila walked up to the two them with a confused look on her face.

"I was told do what ever it took to keep John out of that ring so I did what I was told to do." Makaila replied looking at both them. "I did what a heel would do. Faked being hurt to get attention and actually keep them until the bell rings." she added.

"You truly are your father's daughter." Vince said walking to the three of them. "Makaila now that you have a taste of what it's like to be in front of the camera, what do you think of it?" He added.

She looked at both Danielle and John who were waiting to hear her answer. She looked up at Vince who was smiling at her.

"The excitement of the crowd was nice and I've missed it when I did the INDY shows across the country." Makaila said looking at him. "Do you think I could do both?" She added.

"It would be a lot of work." Vince said looking at Danielle then at Makaila. "But you can only do one. Randy came to me with the idea to have a Guerrero in legacy which would catch a lot of people off guard. You have a lot of your father abilties in the ring. You catch attention of the fans and you don't let them get away. Just like Eddie. So which one will it be. A wrestler or a backstage PA?" He added.

Makaila looked at Danielle and John who were standing just behind Vince waiting to hear the answer.

"Kaila there is no right or wrong answer." Danielle said looking at her. "Vince, she just started as a PA here tonight. Let her think about it for a few days. Don't put her on the spot." she added.

"Good point." Vince said looking at Danielle. "Makaila think about it for a few days and give me or steph a call and let us know." he added.

She nodded at him as he walked off. John looked at Makaila with a smile on his face.

"You really had me fooled thinking I hurt you." John said looking at her.

"Sorry but I had to do what Vince said or I'd be fired." Makaila said looking at him. "Hey John my eyes are here." she added moving his face up.

Makaila looked at Danielle with a smile then dropped it when she saw her boss's face. John shook his head and gave her a smile.

"Sorry but those things are my weakness." John said looking at her.

"You've got a lot of weakness John." Makaila said trying to keep a straight face. "Like this." she added.

She quickly jogged away from him and walked around the corner then yelled his name making both Danielle and John look at each other questionable face. Makaila looked around the corner and started to talk ass backwards.

"You told your fans on your five questions that if we wanted your attention to walk ass backwards." Makaila said walking past John who was falling her with his head. "Hook, line, and sinker." she added laughing.

"You remember that?" John asked laughing. "Old stuff but great to know I've got fans." he added laughing.

Danielle stood there with blank expression. John looked at Makaila who nodded at him.

"I'll meet up with you guys in the parking lot." John said leaving the two friends alone.

"Are you mad?" Makaila asked looking at Danielle as they walked towards the hallway.

"I'm not mad. No I'm not." Danielle replied looking at her.

Makaila laughed and shook her head then stopped walking in the middle of the hallway. Danielle turned around and looked at her.

"You like him." Makaila said looking at her. "You like John. Your mad because we were flirting with each other. Oh my god. Wow." she added.

"Don't do that." Danielle said shaking her head. "You sounded Vickie. That was creepy. She isn't your mother is she?" She added.

Makaila quickly shot a look at Danielle making her laugh.

"That annoying sounding little what ever she is isn't my mother." Makaila said looking at her. "My mom's name is Catlin. Stop trying to change the subject." he added.

"I'm not in love with John." Danielle replied walking once more.

All Makaila could do was laugh and smile at her.

"Come on girl just admit it and I'll shut up and not bother you about it again." Makaila said skipping behind her.

"I'm not in love with anybody here Makaila let it go." Danielle said looking at her as they stopped walking in front of Legacy's dressing room.

Makaila smiled at her and nodded.

"Alright then, since you aren't in love with him or you don't like him at all then you wont mind me asking him out then." Makaila said looking at her with a grin.

"NO!" shouted Danielle before she could stop her self. "I mean I mean yes go a head." she added.

"Woman just shut up while you're ahead." Makaila said walking into the locker room to see Samantha was still there sitting on the couch. "Where is Randy?" she added.

Samantha pointed to the shower without looking up from her cell phone. Danielle handed her a towel with a grin on her face.

"Go a head piss her off." Danielle said encouraging her.

Makaila quickly took the towel away from Danielle's hands and walked into the shower area. Samantha's eyes widen and put her phone on the cushion beside her and stood up.

"Oh no you don't." Danielle said pushing Samantha back down to the couch. "Not this time." she added.

"That woman can't go into that shower area with my husband." Samantha said with a hiss.

"Sam, a bit of information." Danielle said bending down to her level. "EX husband. You guys are going through a divorce so why are you here?" she added.

Samantha looking around Danielle's body then looked back at her.

"He is MY husband." Samantha said with a glare. "I am here to try and talk him out of the divorce Dani." she added.

"He wouldn't have given you the papers if you hadn't cheated on him." Danielle said with a smile on her face. "If you had kept your legs closed then you would still be officially Mrs. Randy Orton." She added.

Samantha let a laugh slip past her lips making Danielle look at her with a glare.

"You have no room to be talking Danielle now do you?" Samantha said standing front of her with a little grin. "You let the man you were engaged to slip right out of your hands into that Latin woman's pants. Now they are together happily while your still alone and miserable. You have no guts to tell somebody your in love with them. So Danielle keep your damn nose out of my business." She added.

Before Danielle could say anything Makaila walked out of the shower area rubbing her backside which was now soak and wet.

"I tripped?" Makaila said with a little laugh and smile.

"If you touched my husband I'm going to beat the shit out of you." Samantha said with a glare.

Makaila was laughing even harder as she fell to the floor once more in between Danielle and Samantha.

"I slipped and fell right in front of Ted." Makaila said laughing even harder. "The towel fell on my head thankfully because I don't need to see any naked parts." she added.

"That better who you were in front of." Samantha said with a hiss. "Just because your working with on camera doesn't mean you can bust in the shower and see him naked or fuck him." She added.

"Look Samantha, if I wanted to see your husband naked I would do this." Makaila said walking back to the shower area. "And if I wanted to fuck him I'd do it the shower while you listened but watch this." she added.

They heard a guy scream and Makaila walked out with a towel in her hands and a smile on her face.

"I would do that." Makaila said putting the towel on the floor in front of Samantha who was fuming. "Good night Samantha, Randy sorry about the towel if you want it…come and get it." she added.

"Randall don't you dare walk out of the shower area!" shouted Samantha with a hiss.

"Come on out Randal." Danielle said with a grin. "There isn't a woman in this room hasn't seen your goodies thanks to that shot from Japan." she added.

Before Samantha could object or say anything Randy walked out quickly snatching up the towel and putting it around his waist in record time.

"Yummy." Makaila said wiggling her eye brows and smiled. "Come on Danielle let's go we have got to meet John so we can go get something to eat." She added.

"Bye Randall." Danielle said waving at him as she followed Makaila out of the room.

Makaila laughed as the sounds of the almost former lovers coming from the room. Danielle shook her head and smiled.

"I think I might actually just head to the hotel instead of tagging along with you guys tonight." Makaila said with a smile. "I've got a rental car out front I got one earlier when I was doing the boys so I'll just talk to you tomorrow alright?' she added.

"Makaila don't be like that." Danielle said looking at her. "We could use new company besides I need somebody to help me annoy John with Backstreet Boys or New Kids." she added.

Makaila shook her head once more and looked at her.

"How about I ride with you guys to the airport tomorrow morning?" Makaila said with a smile. "Then we can annoy him worse because we will be wide awake and he will be a dopy head and we can just kill him on the way there. How about that?" she added.

"That's sounds great." Danielle said looking at her. "Do you have a hotel room? Did you book one?" she added.

"I didn't have to." Makaila replied looking at her. "I was told that Stephanie took care of it and I was in room 232." she added.

Danielle broke out into a smile and grinned.

"That's my room." Danielle said with a smile. "Here, since your going to the hotel early take mine and I'll get yours from the front desk. Me and John tend to stay out late so yea." she added handing the key.

"Ok that's good." Makaila said taking the key card from her. "I'm going to and get my things from wardrobe department then I'm leaving." she added.

Danielle nodded at her and smiled.

"See you later roomie." Makaila said walking down the hallway towards the wardrobe room once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm really sorry for the delay on the update. My muse has been a pain the butt this week. But I got this chapter and I've got the other already planned out so please bare with me. I hope you guys like it. I only own Makaila and Danielle thats it. I hope you guys like it. Read and REview..Read and Enjoy...Goodnite****

* * *

**

"Would the two of you shut the hell up?" John asked looking at both Makaila and Danielle as they were sing the song get another boyfriend by backstreet boys. "I would really like to be able to keep my damn sanity!" he added.

"How about no?" Makaila said with a grin. "It isn't my fault that you're in the car with two women who like the groups you don't." She added.

John rolled his eyes as he watched the two of them walking in front of him drinking their cups of hot chocolate from star bucks.

"Randall!" shouted John running past the two women in front of him. "I'm riding with you I don't give a rats ass what you say. Since Monday night I've been dealing with those two women sing backstreet boys and new kids on the block songs new and old. I'm riding with you. I want to keep my manhood intact and my sanity." he added.

"John, come on they can't be that bad." Randy said laughing. "Besides Makaila is new ignore her like many people do. And Danielle just kiss her already and she'll forget what ever the hell she is saying and doing." he added.

Makaila looked at John with a grin on her face.

"Keep playing games with my heart I should known from the start." Makaila said dancing around him while he looked scared for his life. "Come on John join in." She added.

John looked at Randy who was trying to keep a straight face at the site of the two women dancing in the middle of the airport.

"Another thing Randy, I've never seen a woman so into a baseball game like Makaila was last night watching Boston vs. New York." John said looking at him. "She was pulling my five question thing. She cussed out the damn TV but with the words uh huh no I don't think so in the place of the cuss words." she added.

"She remembers that?" Randy asked shaking his head. "If she remembers your crap I wonder if she remembers anything for me. Since she is suppose to be my PA not a wrestler." he added.

John raised an eye brow at him.

"Dude she called Vince McMahon Wednesday night and told him that she was going to be both until Danielle could find a replacement for her." John said pointing at them. "She has your crap ready for the next three weeks ready Orton don't get your panties into a bunch." he added.

Makaila looked at Danielle quickly winking at her as she put her cup in the trash. She took off running towards Randy and John. She quickly jumped and let out a scream as she jumped on Randy's back.

"Hello buddy oh pal." Makaila said patting his head. "You do realize that you should grow your hair out right? I mean your head is suppose to have hair and not look like a cue ball." she added patting it once more.

"Get off me." Randy said trying to get the newest member of Raw off his back. "Do you have my schedule if you do because I want it now." he added.

Danielle walked up to him and pushed the schedule into his chest and glared.

"We are all being nice here." Danielle said looking at him. "We are all chipper. Get that stick out of your ass that your whatever the fuck she is put there this week. " she added.

Makaila shook her head and walked back over to her seat with her bags. She looked around as she put her sunglasses back over her eyes.

"Screw you Randy." Danielle said looking at him.

"I believe we've already done that." Randy said looking at her.

Danielle looked at the ground with a smile then looked back up at him with a pissed off look on her face.

"And it sucked every minute of it." Danielle said with a hiss.

"That isn't what you said then." Randy said smiling evilly at her.

John rolled his eyes at the two of them as he looked over at Makaila who now had a baseball bat on her head talking to another crew member.

"Do the two of you ever grow the hell up?" John asked looking at Danielle and Randy who stopped fussing and looked at him. "We've got a new girl who if I am not mistaken is one of the best women wrestlers we've got. But yet Randy your treating her like shit and Danielle I don't know what you guys do but still. Grow up." he added.

"You're a fine one to be talking John." Randy said looking at his friend with a raised eye brow. "You've had a woman in your bed every night of the week since the divorce between you and Liz started happening." he added.

"Same goes for you." replied John with smile. "You've slept with every ring rat! I've had two women thank you who I've slept with number of times. So get your facts." he added.

Danielle crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at Makaila who had her legs crossed and her ear pieces in her ear listening to her mp3 player. She looked different when she had a hat and glasses on. Danielle went to walk over to her but stopped as she noticed Dave sit down beside her.

"Yall, looks like Batista has found something he likes." Danielle said getting both of the guy's attentions. "Oh this is going to be fun." She added.

Randy quickly turned his attention to where Makaila was sitting.

"You know a pretty thing like you shouldn't be sitting here alone." Dave said looking at her pulling one of her ear pieces out of her ear. "You really hot you should have somebody protecting you from all the people here." he added.

"Is that so?" Makaila asked looking at him with a smile. "I should have somebody protect me from people like you then?" she added.

He looked at her and shook his head no then smiled at her.

"Come on Angel you just to lovely to be left alone." Dave said touching her arm.

"Back off Dave." Randy said walking up to the two of them with John and Danielle behind him. "She has people to protect her from people." he added.

Dave stood up from his seat and looked at him with a grin.

"Calm down Randy there is are plenty of women in this airport we don't have to compete for the same one." Dave said looking at Randy.

He looked at Makaila who was watching the scene play in front of her. Before anybody could react Randy quickly launched himself towards his friend. Makaila quickly stood in front of Dave putting herself between the two men.

"Randy he isn't worth it." Makaila said pushing him back towards John and Danielle.

"She is my PA you piece of shit." Randy said looking at him.

"I didn't think you became close to your PAs Randy." Dave said touching Makaila's back with a open hand.

Makaila looked down at the ground before taking her glasses off and putting them on her shirt. She quickly took her hat off letting her hair fall down her back. Danielle watched as Dave's facial features quickly changed.

"Makaila?" Dave asked looking at her.

"Hello David." Makaila said turning around looking at him. "I don't need anybody to protect me from you. You are nothing a slut. My dad would have let Randy beat your ass because you were his friend but still Dave take your little equipment somewhere else where somebody maybe Barbie will take it in her mouth since that is all she is good at." She added.

"Your father would slap the shit out you for using that language." Barbie said looking at her as she walked by. "Be lucky that man is dead because he would hate to see how much of a bitch his bastard daughter became." She added.

Makaila looked at Danielle who shook her head no. Dave looked at her and looked down as he noticed Randy slip his arm around her waist to keep her from attacking the blonde for her comment.

"Keep it coming Barbie." Makaila said looking at her. "Just keep it coming." she added.

Barbie turned her attention back to the Latina woman who were being held back by Randy's arm. She smiled at her.

"Don't worry Makaila is it?" Barbie said with a grin. "I'm sure you'll get your go around with the roster just like any new pussy that comes along. You'll be used and then toss out on your ass like the rest." she added.

"At least Barbie I'm known for who my father is and my wrestling abilities." Makaila said with a grin. "Your simply known for fucking the animal and sucking off any man you can get your slutty paws on." she added with a hiss.

"Don't forget that she is so stupid that they had to name her twice." Danielle said speaking up behind Makaila only to receive looks from the others. "What? I'm only saying to be serious here." She added.

John looked at his friend with a blank expression on his face.

"Don't encourage the fight." John said shaking his head. "And you say I'm trouble." he added.

Makaila just looked at the woman in front of her with a pissed off look on her face.

"Just keep it coming Barbie is all I'm saying." Makaila said with a glare. "I've had enough of you and your bullshit that you've been saying about me. You should know that the daughter of Eddie Guerrero doesn't play well with others who try to start shit." she added.

Before Barbie could reply Makaila grabbed her bags and walked away from the group leaving them all kind of shocked at her actions and choice of words. Randy looked down then looked back up at a Dave with a upset look on his face.

"You call your self Eddie's friend but your hitting on his daughter." Randy said walking away with his bag on his shoulder.

"At least I haven't fucked her!" Dave shouted loudly.

Randy stopped in his tracks as did Makaila who was just a few inches ahead of him. She turned around with a smile on her face as she walked over to Randy.

"Oh he has David and believe me David he can fuck real good." Makaila said with a grin.

Before he could reaction Makaila quickly pulled Randy down kissing his lips gently. She jumped at the feeling of almost shock as their lips connected. He wrapped his arm around her body to bring hers closer to his body frame. Danielle lost her footing causing John to catch her with a smile on his face.

"You know if you wanted a kiss and to be in my arms too all you had to do was ask." John said holding her with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own Makaila and Danielle thats it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you guys for the reviews it means alot to me. Ames thanks for the review on the story. I thought i sent one to your story but I'll do it after I take a shower. But Read and Review guys....Read and Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

"It seems like Vince and Stephanie heard about your little fight with Barbie at the airport." Danielle said looking over the script she was holding.

"What are you talking about?" Makaila asked as she was taking her boots off.

"You've got a match against Kelly Kelly tonight." Danielle said handing her the script.

Makaila took the script from her hands and shook her head.

"Great I'm wrestling the blonde bimbo from hell." Makaila said with a laugh. "Oh you've got to be kidding me! I can handle her alone." she added.

"What?" Danielle said as Makaila put the script down on the bench beside her.

She looked up at her friend/boss with a glare.

"They are having it to where I beat the shit out of her but then I get the ref and then darling Ted and Cody come out." Makaila said throwing the script across the ring. "I am better then most of these damn bitches on Raw but I can't prove it because Vinnie and Stephy want to make it like I'm a weak bitch." she added.

Danielle looked at Makaila who was upset about the whole situation. She grabbed the scripted walked out of the room before Makaila could reply. Danielle looked around the hallway as she went in search for Vince's office. She knocked on the door gently and went in after Stephanie yelled for her to come in.

"Hello Ms. Thomas." Stephanie said looking up from her paper work. "How can I help you?" she added.

"Stephanie, I was just looking over the script you know how you want some input from anybody that is willing to have a idea?" Danielle said while Stephanie nodded at her. "I've watched some Makaila's wrestling's videos with Vince when he hired her to be the PA. She is taking on both roles as a PA for legacy and being a full time wrestler. She can wrestler better then half of the women in his company today. Why are you guys trying to make her out to be a weak wrestler when clearly she has a wrestling background that most men would kill for?" she added.

Stephanie looked down at her paperwork looked up at Danielle once more. She took the script that Danielle was holding looked over the page that Makaila's match was.

"Danielle, we are doing this because she is the rookie in the business." Stephanie said with a smile.

"You didn't do it with Kelly or Gail. You made the crowd believe that they were the great thing to happen to this company." Danielle replied looking at her. "Barbie is a MODEL who got into wrestling because somebody saw her in magazine. Gail is a great wrestler but you let her take the title her first night here." she added.

"Why do you feel so strongly about this for Danielle?" Stephanie asked closing the script. "You normally aren't this open about the matches when it comes to the women. What's up?" she added.

Danielle grabbed the script and threw it against the wall causing Stephanie to jump at the sound of the impact it made against the door.

"Because Stephanie the women in this damn company are pathetic." Danielle said looking at her. "You have women in here that are models pretending to be wrestlers. You've got women who think they are wrestlers because they had a year or so of training in Florida. But Stephanie Makaila is one of the best women wrestlers in the country. She has been training to do this most of her life. Eddie made sure of that. Why are should she be treated like shit by you and the rest of the writing staff." she added.

"Since you feel so strongly about this." Stephanie said looking at her with a serious face. "You can go tell Makaila that her match was a single match but now it's a tag match.. It will be you and Danielle against Barbie and Gail. Lace up your boots Danielle your about to make your wrestling debut. Now get the hell out." she added.

Danielle's eyes widen as the words cam out of her boss's mouth. She quickly exited Stephanie's office with a shocked look still on her face. She quickly ran back to the women's locker room busting in make just about every diva scream at the door opening up quickly.

"Are you ok?" Makaila asked looking at her with a raised eye brow.

"Do I look ok?!" shouted Danielle looking at her. "I'm WRESTLING TONIGHT I'VE NEVER BEEN TRAINED I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK TO DO IN THE RING I'VE NEVER DONE A DAMN THING!!" she added quickly.

Makaila looked around at the women wrestlers in the room who were also confused and were unable to understand what she had just said.

"Danielle take a deep breath." Makaila said as Gail walked up behind her. "Calm down what are you talking about?" she added.

"I went and spoke to Stephanie about how they wrote the script." Danielle replied quickly. "I told her it was stupid and all that stuff really but now instead of being a singles match against the blonde bimbo who is so stupid they named her twice it's a tag match." she added.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" shouted Makaila. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?!?!?!" she added.

Makaila quickly closed her eyes and took a deep breath while Danielle stood in front of her shaking like a leaf.

"I've never stepped foot in that ring." Danielle said shaking her head.

"Danielle, isn't your father Ric Flair?" Mickie asked looking at her. "Then wrestling is in your blood." she added.

Makaila looked at her with a blank face.

"Look Danielle, I will wrestle you ok?" Gail said looking at her. "Let me lead just follow. I promise I will make you look good. But since if Ric is your dad I'm sure you will know what to do by the time we start." she added.

"We have to get ready match is in like twenty minutes." Danielle said looking at her watch. "I've no wrestling boots, no clothes nothing." she added.

Makaila shook her head and grabbed her bag quickly through it and smiled.

"I've got two outfits that are the same." Makaila replied with a grin. "Pants are black and the shirt is red and yellow to match legacy. Since your partner now I guess that means Welcome to Legacy." She added.

"Damn Eddie Guerrero's bastard daughter in legacy and now Ric Flair's bitchy daughter is in." Barbie said with a laugh.

"Keep it coming." Makaila said turning around looking at her. "As I said at the airport." she added.

Makaila turned her attention back to Danielle who had quickly stripped and got into the outfit. Mickie grinned brightly as he grabbed two hats from her bag putting one on Danielle's head with a grin on her face.

"Perfect." Mickie said laughing.

"Quickly change." Gail said looking at Makaila. "We will do her hair and make up since there isn't time for that." she added.

As quickly as she was told she got dressed.

"We look like the damn Chin twins." Danielle said looking at Makaila with a raised eye brow. "Must we look like those two?" she added.

"We look way better then those two." Makaila replied laughing. "Besides your hair is dark brown while mine is black so I see now never mind." she added.

Gail shook her head and smiled.

"Come on ladies match time." Gail said nodding towards the door.

Barbie quickly walked past them knocking shoulders with Makaila. Danielle grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"Save it for the ring." Danielle said pointing. "Let's go partner." she added.

**~*RAW*~**

"The following match is a Diva's tag team match." Justin shouted as the crowd cheered.

"Holla" hit and the crowd quickly cheered as Kelly Kelly walked out with Gail Kim beside her.

"Making their way to the team of Kelly Kelly and Gail Kim." Justin said as they clapped hands with the crowd.

"Break by Three Days Grace" hit and the crowd quickly turned to boos as the newest member of legacy walked out with a smirk on her face.

"Representing Legacy the team of Danielle Flair and Makaila Guerrero!" Justin shouted as the two women linked arms.

The camera showed the women acting as if they were better then people in the crowd.

"Oh my god Ric flair's daughter and Eddie Guerrero's daughter are in legacy!" King shouted as the two women posed in the middle of the ring.

"I wonder if they are good as their fathers in the ring." Michael Cole said with a grin.

Makaila took her hat off and put it in the corner and looked at Kelly with a death glare on her face. Danielle took a deep breath as she got out of the ring leaving Makaila start the match for their team. Kelly started the match for her team. The bell quickly signaled the start of the match.

"Kelly Kelly and Makaila starting the match." Michael said with a grin.

Kelly and Makaila quickly locked up in the center of the ring. Makaila quickly over powered Kelly walked her to the corner where the ref started to count. Makaila acted as if she was moving away quickly hit Kelly in the stomach. The crowd quickly booed Makaila who kicked Kelly in the stomach. Kelly doubled over holding her stomach then screamed loudly as she was thrown across the ring by her hair. She landed hard on the ring mat. Makaila grinned at her then posed to the crowd who were booing her. Danielle was shown cheering her partner on and yelling at the crowd.

"It seems to me that Makaila Guerrero maybe as good as her dad but we will have to see how this match goes on." Michael Cole said as the camera quickly showed the crowd behind them.

"Come on Cole she is just as good as her father. Besides he would be proud of hot good looking his baby girl has gotten." King said laughing.

Kelly stood up with the help of the ropes and looked at Makaila who was eyeing her with a glare. Kelly quickly jumped forward punching Makaila in the stomach making the rookie diva double over. She quickly grabbed a hold of her arm throwing her into the turnbuckle. Makaila groaned then quickly looked up as Kelly was coming towards he. She jumped into the air and quickly moved in between the ropes making Kelly hit the corner.

"Let's go Kelly." Makaila shouted as she looked at Danielle who was shaking her head no.

She quickly jumped back into the ring over Kelly's body and grabbing her waist slamming her hard to the mat behind her. Makaila quickly got up and tagged Danielle who was looking at her like she was nuts.

"Get in." Makaila said breathing heavy.

Danielle quickly climbed into the ring and covered Kelly who only kicked out two. Kelly rolled over and tried to tag Gail only to be pushed back by Danielle who grinned and shook her head no. She quickly put a elbow into her back causing the blonde to yell out in pain. Gail looked at Danielle with a glare as she picked Kelly up and did a regular body slam to the mat. Kelly arched her back up as she rolled to her side. Danielle quickly kicked Kelly in the back causing her to roll over and hold her back with her hand.

"Come on Danielle ease up on her." shouted King with a grin.

Kelly quickly pushed Danielle away kicking her in the stomach and quickly to her corner tagging in Gail Kim who quickly got a cheer from the crowd as she charged after Danielle. She quickly jumped on Danielle throwing punches left and right. Danielle rolled her over and grabbed her hair slamming it into the mat. Makaila was shown cheering from the corner as the crowd booed at her. Danielle stood up and picked Gail up throwing her to her corner and quickly tagged Makaila in.

"Makaila is back into this King." Cole said as the crowd booed as she grabbed a hold of Gail pushing her backwards with her foot in her throat.

The ref started quickly started counting as Makaila pushed harder. She let go before the ref got to five and looked at Kelly who was now standing up in the ring. She quickly charged at her, but Makaila quickly moved causing Kelly to spear her own partner to the mat. Danielle quickly jumped back into the ring grabbing Kelly and quickly doing a spring board bulldog to the mat pushing her out of the ring.

"Wow these two women here tonight are showing the reason why they are now members of Legacy." Michael Cole said.

Makaila picked up Gail by her hair and doing a snap DDT. She looked at Danielle with a smile as she quickly got out of the ring climbing to the top turnbuckle. Danielle stood out of the way as Makaila did a perfect shooting press showing the crowd that she was a good highflier like her father. Makaila quickly covered Gail's body to get the three count.

"Here is your winners Makaila Guerrero and Danielle Flair!" Justin shouted as Makaila stood up.

She was breaking heavy as she stood next to Danielle and grabbed her arm posing in the middle of the ring over Gail's body. Makaila jumped out of the ring first to see Kelly leaning against the wall holding her stomach and head at the result of the beating the two women have given her.

"I told you to keep it coming." Makaila said with a grin on her face.

Makaila backed up away from her as the ref got in between them. Danielle grabbed the hats putting them back on their heads and glaring at the crowd who tried to touch her. Makaila and Danielle quickly got the top of the ramp and posed in the middle and quickly looked around them as "My Time Is Now" the crowd cheered loudly.

"I think the two women of legacy are in trouble now." Michael Cole said looking at the two of them at the top of the ramp.

He ran out and stopped in his tracks as he looked at Danielle and Makaila standing there as if they were annoyed by him. He winked at Danielle then waved at Makaila with a goofy smile. Makaila quickly grabbed Danielle's arm pulling her to backstage area.

**~*Backstage*~**

"I thought you didn't know how to wrestle?" Makaila said looking at her.

"I said I've never stepped into a WWE ring Makaila doesn't mean I haven't stepped in others." Danielle replied as they walked down the stairs to see Stephanie and Vince standing there with blank expressions on their face.

Makaila stopped in tracks and looked at them.

"You two are…….." Vince said looking at them.


	8. Chapter 8

**I only own Makaila and Danielle thats it. Read and Review....Read and Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

"You two are great." Vince said looking at the two of them standing in front of him. "I heard about your rant about how we were treating Makaila. I was told about Stephanie put Danielle into the match without saying anything to me. Neither of you will be fired. Even though Danielle could sue us because she is signed as a Personal assistant not a wrestler. If she would've gotten hurt then she would have a case." she added.

Danielle and Makaila looked at each other as they both took their hats off of their head and smiled.

"Since you are now a wrestler Danielle you need to signed a contract like Makaila did." Stephanie said looking at her. "Will you be doing the same as Makaila? Doing both jobs?" she added.

"Yes ma'am." Danielle said without thinking twice. "I loving a PA to these guys. But I love wrestling just a much. So I'll do both." she added.

Stephanie and Vince nodded at her then looked at Makaila.

"Are you going to go the ring with Randy?" asked Vince looking at her. "I would say that you should. Danielle you should as well. Welcome to Legacy." she added.

He quickly shook hands with Danielle then nodded at Makaila who took a sip of water that was given to her. Paul (big show) quickly walked past the women as his music signaled that Chris's match with John was over. Makaila turned around to look at the monitor to see Chris Jericho was still holding John in his signature.

"Let him go." Makaila said looking at screen.

"Come on Jericho!" Danielle said looking at the screen with a glare. "Come on stop it!" She added.

Big Show quickly appeared on the screen in the ring joining the beating that Jericho was giving Cena. Makaila looked at Danielle who looked scared to death.

"Calm down." Makaila said looking at her with a smile. "It's scripted this is all suppose to happen." she added.

"Still he is already in pain." Danielle said grabbing a bottle of water from the cooler.

Makaila just shook her head at her friend as she was standing nervously beside her.

"Don't hurt him!" Danielle said crossing her arms over her chest and a small pout on her face. "Come on guys ease up on him." She added.

"It's scripted Dan." Randy said walking up behind them.

"I don't give a rats ass. That man is getting his ribs beat to hell and back." Danielle replied without a moment's thought.

Randy raised a eye brow at Makaila who just shrugged her shoulders at him with a laugh.

"I don't know." Makaila replied laughing. "I have the schedules that are for you guys." She added.

"Ok I was about to ask if I had a new PA." Randy said looking away from her as the sound of the bell caught his attention. "Are you two coming with me?" she added.

Makaila was the only who nodded while Danielle just stared straight a head.

"I thought you didn't care about him." Makaila said crossing her arms.

"I don't." Danielle said snapping out of her stare. "I just don't want him hurt is all. I need my job." She added.

Randy watched over his shoulder as the two women where waiting behind him.

**~*RAW*~**

"Voices" hit and the crowd quickly turns to even more boos as Randy appeared at the top of the ramp with Danielle and Makaila on either side of him. The three of them slowly walk to the ring as Randy kept his eyes on John who was trying to stand up with the help of the rope. Danielle looked at him with a blank expression as she wiped her face with the towel that was on her shoulder. Randy got into the ring and told the two women to stay out of the ring.

"Danielle and Makaila both showed the world as well the fans in the crowd today why they aren't the women to mess with tonight." Michael Cole said looking around.

John stood up holding his ribs then pointed up getting a pop from the crowd. Danielle and Makaila both looked up to see the cage lowering down. They quickly looked at Randy who quickly tried to get away but John grabbed a hold of him keeping him in the ring.

"Come on!" shouted Makaila as she grabbed a hold of Randy's arms.

Both Danielle and Makaila tired to pull him away from John but quickly noticed the cage getting very close to the ground. They quickly went under the cage turning around trying to grab his hands to pull him out of the way but Danielle pulled Makaila back and they fell against the announcer's table. They were both breathing heavy as they watched Randy's face turn into like almost horror.

"GO TO THE DOOR!!" shouted Danielle and Makaila together.

Randy looked around to see the door open and slowly walked to the corner. The girls stayed where they were watching as John and Randy exchanged punches. Randy fell to the ground on the outside on his back while the girls where yelling for him to get up. John grabbed Randy up and put him on his shoulders for the attitude adjustment.

"NO!" shouted both Makaila and Danielle at the top of their lungs.

Randy quickly grabbed a hold of the side of the cage and quickly started to climb it. John wasn't fall behind as he reached the top of the cage. Makaila and Danielle looked at each other then up at the top of the cage as the crowd was cheering loudly.

"This isn't going to be good." Makaila said looking at Danielle who didn't take her eyes off of the guys.

The guys started to stare each other day and quickly started fighting causing the crowd to get to their feet.

"Please don't break please don't break." Makaila said looking at them with a scared look on her face.

John picked up Randy and gave him the attitude adjustment. Makaila's eyes widen then quickly grabbed a hold of the cage wall started climbing as the crowd cheered as John posed over Randy.

"Makaila what in the hell are you doing?" Danielle shouted at her. "Get down! John's snapped get down from there! Makaila Sierra Guerrero get down!" she added.

Danielle shook her head and climbed up behind her and grabbed her foot only to get kicked away as Makaila climbed higher. Danielle got back down and looked up as she watched her friend unsteady stand up on the top of the cage. John turned his attention towards Makaila who stood up where she was and looked around as the crowd was chanting for him to get her or do something to her.

"Come on John." Makaila said looking at him. "I'm not Lita. I'm not a whore. I don't open my legs and besides I'm worth more then 10 bucks. Come on just let me get to Randy." she added.

John smiled at her and slowly backed away as she stared at him. He looked around at the crowd as Makaila got to Randy's side who was holding his head.

"I'll kick your ass later." Makaila said looking at Randy as she put his head in her lap as John climbed down the side of the cage.

Danielle looked up at the two of them as she walked around the cage to where officials were standing and trying to figure out how to get Randy down safely.


	9. Chapter 9

**I only own Makaila and Danielle thats it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy**

**

* * *

**"Come on Danielle get up." Makaila said shaking her roommate's body.

"Noo." Danielle said snuggling closer to her pillow. "I'm sore. I forgot how bad it felt after not wrestling for a period of time." she added.

Makaila smiled at her as she put a glass of orange juice on the night stand beside her bed.

"Your getting up because we have got some site seeing before we leave Albany." Makaila said putting her long black hair into a pony tail. "You better be up by the time I get back." she added.

Danielle sat up slowly leaning against the head board as she looked at Makaila.

"Where are you going?" asked Danielle as she took a sip of the orange juice.

"I'm going to go check on Randy to see how his head is feeling." Makaila replied slipping on her shoes. "There is food on the kitchen counter in there." she added.

"For somebody who can't stand his cocky ass you sure are showing concern for our little Legend Killer." Danielle said putting the glass back on the table.

"I could say same for you." Makaila replied walking out of the room leaving Danielle alone.

Danielle laughed a little bit as she stood up slowly from the bed groaning as she took a step forwards the kitchen.

"I hate this." Danielle said shaking her head.

Makaila looked at the numbers on the doors as she walked down the hallway.

"530..534...536." Makaila said looking at the doors as she passed them.

She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. Makaila looked around the hallway as she heard like people moving about. The door snapped open to show Ted looking around the door with sleep still in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but is Randy up?" Makaila asked looking at him.

"Before I answer this." Ted said looking at his watch. "It's seven in the morning why the hell are you so chipper looking and why the hell are you checking on Randy a man you despise?" he added.

"Because he hit his head on the cage and I wanted to see how he was doing." Makaila said looking at him. "Me and Danielle were going to go site seeing so we were leaving earlier then you guys and I wanted to check on out Randy since I'm the PA. Good enough answer?" she added.

Ted laughed as he opened the door further to show that his girlfriend Emma was still asleep in the bed while Randy was passed out on his stomach asleep.

"Should I wake him up?" Makaila said looking at Ted over her shoulder.

"It's your death warrant your signing not me so don't ask me." Ted replied getting back into the bed with his girlfriend who quickly cuddled closer to his body.

Makaila shook her head as she walked over to the bed kneeling down just a bit shaking Randy's body just a little bit making him groan and roll over away from her touch. She looked at him shaking her head as she stood up putting her hands on her hips.

"Randy, wake up it's Makaila." Makaila said poking at his body and shaking his body.

She shook his body once more hard only to let out a small scream as Randy grabbed her by her waist pulling her into the bed next to him. He tighten his grip around her waist pulling her closer to his body. Makaila looked at Ted and Emma who were looking at her with grins on their faces.

"Help me." Makaila said looking at them.

Emma looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

"Help her." Emma said laughing as she curled up closer to the covers.

Ted laughed as he got up from the bed once more and made his way over to the bed. He stood Randy really hard making him groan louder letting them know he was completely awake.

"Wake your sorry ass up." Ted said kicking him in his butt with his foot. "Your smothering Makaila." he added.

"What do you mean I'm smothering Makaila?" Randy said opening his eyes closely. "Why the hell are you in my bed?" he added.

Makaila waved at him with a grin on her face.

"Well I was checking on you but you had other plans it seems." Makaila said laughing. "I shook you and you grabbed me pulling me close to you. So would you mind letting me go?" she added.

Right after she finished her comment Randy quickly removed his arm from her waist letting her get up from the bed.

"It's seven in the damn morning you do know that right?" Randy asked looking up at her with a grin.

"Yes I do." Makaila replied nodding at him. "I am leaving earlier for site seeing then I'm going to fly out to Boston early for the smack down thing. and visit a few people." she added.

Randy just looked at her with a sleepy expression on his face. She pulled out three pieces of paper from her back pocket and put them on the table.

"These are the schedules that are set up for you guys." Makaila said nodding at them. "Welcome to the road Emma if you need anything they have my number." she added.

"I am not as helpless as these guys are." Emma said laughing at her.

She nodded at her then looked at Randy once more.

"I'm glad to see your back to cocky ass self I'll see you guys in Boston." Makaila said nodding at them.

Emma waved at her as she walked out of the hotel room leaving the three people alone once more. Ted quickly got back into the warm bed with his girlfriend who looked at Randy.

"What?" Randy asked looking at her. "Can I help you with something?" he added.

"Why do you treat her like a piece of shit?" Emma asked looking at him with a blank stare. "That girl has been nothing but nice to you. Hell for the past week I've seen her kiss your ass so much it isn't funny. She is trying to get into your good graces but you can't help but be a jackass to her. Do you even remember what happen last night?" She added.

Randy looked at her without saying a word letting her know the answer. Ted shook his head at his girlfriend who was standing up to his friend.

"She climbed to the top of the cage after you hit your head." Emma replied putting a piece of her loose blonde hair behind her ear. "And put your head in her lap. So in other words she tired to help you. So Randy stop being a damn jackass." She added.

"When you stop being a bitch I'll stop being a jackass." Randy replied looking at her.

Emma quickly glared at him with a death glare. He waved at her and quickly rolled over and falling back to sleep rather quickly. Emma turned over to see Ted looking at her with a smile on his face.

"What?" Emma asked looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"Don't you dare play match maker." Ted said laughing. "I know what you do. And I know how they are so no." he added.

She started pouting making him laugh and kiss her lips gently.

"Go back to sleep Emma." Ted said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Keep that up and I won't sleep." Emma said with a giggle.

Makaila let out a sigh as she pushed away from the wall of the hallway.

"You mean to tell me that a female diva is up this early?" a male voice asked behind her.

She quickly turned around to see Matt (Evan Bourne) standing there looking at her with a smile on his face. Makaila laughed and nodded at his comment.

"I'm up because I want to go site seeing before leaving Albany." Makaila said looking at him. "You know you look different with your glasses on and you look a little hotter too." she added with a smile.

"Thank you I'll keep a note of that." Matt replied with a smile. "Since your up early and your new to the company why don't you let me buy you breakfast?"

Makaila looked at him with a smile.

"I already ate I'm sorry." Makaila said looking at him. "But if you can wait a few minutes me and my roommate could go with you to eat and still get some coffee or something. Then we can go site seeing together." She added.

"That is cool." Matt replied with a smile.

She nodded at him and as she quickly jogged towards her room. Makaila walked into the room see Danielle was up and dressed putting her shoes on and their bags were already packed.

"We've got somebody else who is going site seeing with us but first he has to eat." Makaila said grabbing her bag from the bed.

"Please tell me you didn't invite Orton." Danielle said with a fake groan.

Makaila shook her head and smiled as she opened the door once more.

"I happen to think that I look better then Orton."


	10. Chapter 10

**I only own Makaila, Danielle, and Jordan(who will be mentioned later in the chapter) So read and review...read and update..Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

"Makaila you can walk." Danielle said looking at her friend who was on Matt's back.

"I can walk but it's a lot easier to do this." Makaila replied sticking her tongue out at Danielle.

Danielle shook her head at the two of them who were joking around as if they had been friends their whole lives. Makaila wrapped her arms around his neck and laughing as he moved her up his back a little bit more. The wind was blowing make the weather a lot cooler then it was.

"I can't believe we've visited most of the places and now we have to leave." Makaila said pouting as they made their way over to their car.

"Oh you will be ok." Danielle said patting Makaila on the head. " Now get down." she added.

Makaila slid down Matt's back pouting the whole way making Danielle laugh. She tighten her jacket as the wind started to blow harder.

"Meanie." Makaila said opening the driver side door getting in between the wheel. "I want Matt in front!" she added.

Danielle looked at Matt who shrugged his shoulders as he slid past her into the passenger seat. She slowly got into the backseat and looked at Makaila who was smiling.

"Hello." Makaila said waving at her.

"Hi." Danielle said as Makaila pulled out into the busy street.

**~*Airport*~**

"Told you we'd make it." Makaila said laughing as she put her bag on the belt.

"You were going 70 in a damn 50!" Danielle said running her hand through her hair. "Your nuts." she added.

"No I'm not. I'm perfectly sane." Makaila said laughing as Matt shook his head at the two of them. "Regretting being around us now?" She added.

All he could do was shake his head and laugh at her. Danielle walked over to Matt and put her around his shoulder and smiled.

"Get use to her being a crazy Mexican." Danielle said looking at her with a grin. "Her dad's roots are starting to show now that she is in the wrestling ring again." she added.

"Silencio." Makaila snapped at her with a grin.

"Don't Silencio me." Danielle said sticking her tongue out. "I'll do it back." she added.

Makaila just shook her head and smiled as she saw John walking towards them with a smile on his face.

"¿Por qué es usted tan feliz?" Makaila said without thinking then laughed. "Sorry about I said something to Danielle in Spanish. So why are you so happy for? Did you get laid?" She added.

"Oh nothing besides the fact that I was paid a visit by somebody last night." John said nodding at her.

"John, we don't know want to hear that Kelly sucked your dick again." Matt said before he could stop himself.

Danielle and Makaila both turned their attention to John who was smiling very innocently at them. Danielle looked at him making gagging noises.

"Are you serious?" Makaila asked shaking her head.

"Eww." Danielle said doing the shake. "I'll never look at you the same ever." She added.

Makaila shook her head and smiled at John was still smiling.

"No Matthew it wasn't Barbie." John said shaking his head. "It was a guy." he added.

"Your gay?!" Makaila said doing the home alone face causing people around them laugh at her. "Why John? Well I should of seen the signs. I mean the blue eyes and dimples. The nice round bubble ass. I should have known." she added laughing.

Danielle shot her a look while Makaila was trying to keep her laughter to a minimum.

"Actually Danielle, the visit knew you very well." John said looking at her with a smile. "You could say that this person even looks like the Flairs." she added.

"What are you talking about?" Makaila asked as she stepped back closer to Matt as she realized this was getting a bit serious.

John stepped back just a bit and walked behind the wall then reappeared with a small child with dirty blonde hair and a smile on his face.

"Momma!"

Danielle watched as her five year old son wrapped his legs around her lips. She looked up at John who was looking at her with a smile on his face as he looked at them.

"When were you going to tell the WWE that you had a son." John asked looking at her. "Hell when were you going to tell me?" he added.

"Cena, I'm your PA not your girlfriend or your wife." Danielle said picking her son up from the floor.

Makaila and Matt looked at each other then back at Danielle who was holding a little boy on her side who was grinning at her.

"Jordan, why are you here with John Cena and why aren't you with your dad?" Danielle asked looking at him.

"He is to busy play leap frog with the scream queen." Jordan replied playing with his mom's hair.

"Leap frog?" Danielle asked with a raised eye brow. "Oh lord." she added laughing.

Both Makaila and Matt where holding onto each other to keep from falling to the floor in the airport. John was looking at the scene and busted out laughing.

"Still doesn't explain how you got to the RAW hotel." Danielle said trying to control her laughter.

"Scream Queen dropped me off with him last night." Jordan said pointing back at John.

Makaila walked up to the mom and son with a grin.

"Hi." Makaila said looking at Jordan who smiled. "Why don't you come over to where Me and Mr. Evan Bourne are at. So your momma can work some things out." she added.

Danielle nodded at her son who was put down on the ground and grabbed a hold of Makaila's hand. She turned her attention back to John who was standing there.

"Why didn't you bring my son to me last night?" Danielle asked in between her teeth.

"One because you were passed out neither one of you answered the door." John said nodding at her. "I wasn't going to leave him outside in the hallway." He added.

"Wait until I get my hands around that woman's neck." Danielle said with a glare. "I'll beat her within a each of her life." She added.

John went to say something but was cut off by the sounds of laughing. Danielle turned around to see Jordan being thrown up in the air by Evan who was catching him and repeating the actions.

"I highly doubt those two have a problem with a kid on the road." John said looking at her. "Question when did Evan and Makaila start dating?" he added.

"They don't." Danielle replied crossing her arms. "She has a thing for your best friend." she added before she could stop her self.

"Which friend?" John asked looking at her.

"Oh not one of yours but one of uh Jake's friends." Danielle replied quickly walking away from him.

John looked at her and quickly grabbed a hold of her first pulling her back to him and he walked her to the wall and stood in front of her as he put his arms on either side of her.

"She has a thing for Orton am I right or am I right?" John said looking at her with a smile.

"Fine." Danielle said looking at him. "But I didn't say a damn thing. She has a crush on him." she added.

"Hahaha I knew it!" John said doing like a fake happy dance.

"Stop your scaring people." Danielle said going under one of his arms.

She quickly made her way over to where the others were waiting. Makaila had Jordan in her lap smiling as he was like playing patty cake with Matt.

"I just had a woman tell my son cute." Makaila said with a smile. "I'm a mommy!" she added with smile.

"I'm a daddy!" Matt said trying to act like Makaila.

Danielle shook her head as she watched Jordan play around with the two of them. John turned around to see Randy coming towards them with Ted, Emma, and Cody not far behind him.

"Aren't you guys a little early?" John asked looking at them.

"Nope." Randy said walking past his friend. "When did Makaila have a kid?" he added stopping.

Emma looked around randy's body frame and smiled.

"Hate to break it to you but that isn't Makaila's kid." Emma said laughing. "That's Jordan. She is Danielle and Morrison's kid." She added.

All the guys looked at her as she finished the comment about the little boy who was in Makaila's lap.

"What?" Emma asked with a smile.

"How do you know that?" Ted asked his girlfriend.

"Because I've watched him before." Emma replied nodding. "When Ted and I got on the road for the first time like full time with the WWE Danielle bumped into me one day and Jordan took alike to me and so I watched him for her when she was busy running around for John." She added.


	11. Chapter 11

**I only own Makaila, Jordan, and Danielle thats it. I hope you guys read and review...read and enjoy. I hope you like it. **

**

* * *

**"I've had enough." Makaila said crossing her arms over her chest. "That was a damn strike." She added.

"Makaila child." Danielle said looking at her and looking down at Jordan.

"Oops sorry." Makaila said looking at Danielle who was holding her son in her lap. "But it was a strike! It was not over the plate and it hit the dirt!" she added pointing towards the ball field.

Danielle shook her head and leaned back against the plastic seat as her son and friend where enjoying the baseball game. Makaila smiled at Jordan who flipped his arms up for her. She quickly grabbed him up and put him on her hip.

"Come on Jordan let's yell for Lester." Makaila said with a grin. "LESTER!" she added.

Jordan quickly joined his mom's friend in yelling for the pitcher. Danielle looked up and gave a weak smile as John sat down beside her handing her Jordan's drink.

"Hey little man drink." John said shouting.

Makaila handed him back to his mom as she took her drink from John. She sat down beside Danielle who was smiling as her son leaned against her chest and eating a hot dog.

"Are you always this bad at a game?" Danielle asked looking at her.

"I've had my moments where I've yelled at fans who were rooting for the other team." Makaila said laughing. "I was born in Texas but me and my mom moved to Boston when I was two. By the time I was nine I was a hardcore Boston fan. But did I mention I've had a drink thrown on me because I said that a player sucked?" she added.

"If you get anything thrown at me I'll fire you." Danielle said looking at her with a laugh.

Makaila laughed as she crossed her legs then let a smile show on her face. Danielle looked the other way to see that Randy and Emma where walking into their row.

"Hey!" Emma said smiling and waving at Makaila who stood up and hugged her.

Randy shook his head at the two of them as he sat down in the seat next to Makaila. Emma sat down beside John and quickly took Jordan from his mom.

"What brings you two to a Boston game?" Danielle asked looking at them. "I know Randy you're a Cardinals fan right? And I know Emma your Tampa girl." she added.

"I thought since we had nothing to do today we come to visit." Randy said looking at Makaila who rolled her eyes. "Besides Yankee's are better." he added.

Makaila's head snapped towards Randy who kind of jumped at her reaction.

"What did you say?" Makaila asked looking at him.

"MOVE DOWN!" Danielle said pushing at John's side. "Either move or switch seats with me!" she added.

John laughed as he got up switching seats with her and grabbed the popcorn from her lap and smiled then quickly turned his attention back to his friends.

"Screw the game this is going to be fun." John said popping some the popcorn corn into his mouth.

Emma shook her head and laughed as Jordan was paying very close attention to the game into of the two people who were staring at each other.

"Yankees are better." Randy said looking at her.

"Are you sure?" Makaila asked looking at him.

He nodded at her then quickly jumped as Makaila poured her coke over his head soaking his white t-shirt. She smiled at him as she put the cup down on the ground.

"Your in Boston not New York and we don't take those words lightly." Makaila said turning her attention back to the game.

"And the Yankees don't take to a Boston girl to lightly." Randy said grabbing John's hotdog from his hand before he could put it into his mouth.

Randy grabbed a hold of Makaila's arm turning her around and shoved the mustard covered hot dog in her face and slighting it down her white shirt. Makaila's eyes widen as she looked up at Randy who had one his smirks on his face as if he was proud of the work he just did to her. John was grinning like a kid in school watching a fight while Emma, Danielle, and Jordan where staring at the two of them as if they were two crazy idiots.

"I fucking hate mustard!" Makaila screamed at him with a glare.

"Ok and I care because?" asked Randy looking at her. "You're a selfish bitch!" he added.

Danielle went to say something but quickly stopped when she noticed a security guy standing beside Emma looking at Randy and Makaila.

"Ma'am do you know those two?" The man asked looking at her.

All Emma and Danielle did was shake their heads no. The guy looked back at the two adults.

"Excuse me." The guy said looking at them trying to get their attention. "EXCUSE ME!" he added.

"WHAT!?!" shouted Randy and Makaila at the same time turning to see him standing there.

The guy motioned for them to come to him. Makaila turned on her heels throwing her small bag to Danielle as the guy grabbed a hold of her arm pulling her into the aisle.

"You two buddy." The security guy said looking at Randy.

The guy was in arms length of Randy and he quickly grabbed him pulling him into the aisle and pushing him in front of him. Makaila glared at Randy as she walked behind him. The guy was close behind the two of them as they walked up the steps. Randy looked over his shoulder and put his hand behind his back flipping her off.

"Enough of the childish crap." The guy said rolling his eyes.

Makaila crossed her arms as the guy walked them to the front of the stadium. Her eyes widen as she turned around to see they had closed the door behind them.

"YOU GOT US KICKED OUT!!" Makaila shouted at him. "You idiot! It was the 8th inning. Couldn't you have waited until the 9th!" she added.

"I got us kicked out?" Randy asked as Makaila nodded at him. "You're the one poured coke on my head! I was just returning the favor." he added.

Makaila glared at him and let out a scream as she turned around to not face him. She shook her head as she started to walk away from him.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you." Randy said walking after her.

"I'm not Ted nor am I Cody." Makaila replied as she pulled her keys from her pocket. "I'm not going to fucking ask how high you want when you say jump!" she added.

Randy glared at her as she walked towards the car that she came to the ball park in. Makaila turned around and looked at him with a glare.

"You really are Eddie's daughter." Randy said shaking his head. "You both were hard headed and stubborn!" he added.

"Good!" Makaila shouted at him. "At least I am my father daughter. Your just a bastard who is fucked up because his wife wasn't pleased and she cheated on him with his own brother." she added.

Randy looked at her with a pissed look. Makaila knew she had crossed the line the moment her comment slipped out of her mouth.

"You know nothing about me and my marriage." Randy replied with a hiss and pointing a finger at her.

"I know enough Randy." replied Makaila with a blank stare. "You got so caught up with your fantasy world that you forgot about your wife. You wanted to be the legend killer the playboy. So you found every ring rat you would fucked her until you had enough of her or until you remembered that you had a wife and daughter back home." she added with a hiss.

Right as she finisher comment Randy slammed her against the car door making her groan. The two of them where now nose to nose.

"You know NOTHING of my marriage." Randy said with a hiss and looking at her. "You have no fucking clue what the hell went down between me and Sam." he added.

"Are you even that your little girl is yours?" Makaila asked before she could stop her self but she didn't care anymore it was now battle of the words. "I mean she did sleep with your brother. She could be a Orton but saying dada to the wrong one." she added pushing him back away from her.

Randy looked at her as his jaw started twitching. Makaila crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him with a glare.

"You are nothing but a piece of shit." Makaila said moving away from the car. "Your wife cheated on you with your brother and your little girl might be his. How does the fuck does it feel? She added with a grin.

"How does it feel to be fatherless again?" Randy asked stepping closer to her.

Makaila slapped Randy's face before she could stop herself. Randy's head turned to the side by the force of her hand. She looked as if she would be ready to attack him at any given moment.

"What's wrong Makaila?" Randy asked looking at her. "Did I hit to close to home? Or is the fact that your father is dead and gone like he thought you were when you born?" he added.

She looked down at the sidewalk then back up at him with a blank facial expression. Makaila quickly punched him in the jaw making him fall to the ground. Randy quickly stood up from the ground before he could stop himself he slapped Makaila hard making her body turn around and bang her head against the car.

"Orton, Have you lost your damn mind?"

Randy turned around to see his co-worker Matt (Evan) standing there with a pissed off look on his face. Before Randy could act or say anything he fell to the ground once more with Makaila on top of him throwing punches and screaming at him. She was kicking and screaming as she throwing them. Matt was standing there watching as this maybe hundred twenty pound woman beating on Randy who out weighed her period.

"Makaila enough!" Matt said pulling her off of him.

"Let me go I'm going to kill him!" Makaila said kicking and screaming trying to get out of his grip.

"Control that bitch." Randy said wiping blood for his mouth.

"I'll show you a bitch!!" Makaila shouted trying even harder to get out of Matt's grip even harder.


	12. Chapter 12

**I only own Makaila, Danielle, and Jordan thats it. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy...Alright guys I hope you like it. **

**

* * *

**"Cut the shit." Danielle said looking at Randy and Makaila with a glare. "I've had just about enough of the two of you! You are nothing but children in adult bodies." she added.

Makaila held a ice pack to her jaw as she sat down in the chair in her chicken. Danielle looked at both Randy and Makaila who looked like hell but both were still mad. Randy put another pack of ice to his face where Makaila had hit him.

"We have a show tonight and you two are out beating each other up on the damn street where people can see you." Danielle said looking at them. "You are two can't be left alone period. I don't care. Jordan is the five year old but from I see he is the one who is the 24 year old and you are the five years." she added.

"We've got to go it's almost time for us to be at the arena." John said looking at his watch.

Danielle nodded at John then turned her attention back to both Makaila and Randy who were not even looking at each other.

"Come on kids." Danielle said pushing at Randy's shoulders. "We've got to go lets move it." she added looking at Makaila.

**~*Smackdown*~**

"Break by Three Days Grace" hit and the crowd quickly turn from cheers to boos as Makaila Guerrero walks out wearing a blue dress with like chain designs on it. Her hair was down and straight as she looked around the arena as she walked down the ramp. She looked at the crowd as they were booing her name loudly. She took a deep breath as she entered the ring slowly in the black heels she was wearing.

"Makaila Guerrero is the newest member of the RAW roster ladies and gentlemen." Jr said looking at her. "And yes she is the daughter of the late Eddie Guerrero." he added.

Makaila asked for a microphone as she went back to the middle of the ring as the crowds kept on booing her.

"You have every right to boo me." Makaila said nodding at them. "Tonight is about what I've done. It's about my father Eddie Guerrero fans did for you." She added.

The crowd cheered at the sound Eddie's name. Makaila looked around and gave a warm smile which was now becoming rare for the world to see.

"You people are the people my father lived for. He lived and breathed this company." Makaila said getting chills through her body as the crowd cheered for what she was saying. "He loved it just as much as he loved his family. You were part of his family even though not by blood" she added.

Makaila took a look into the camera then looked away as she let the smile drop from her face.

"I was not apart of this company when they paid tribute to my father." Makaila said looking around at some of the signs in the crowd. "I was wondering if I could do it now." she added.

The crowd quickly got silent at the request that was asked. Makaila smiled gently at them and nodded knowing the answer to her question.

"Dad, I know you are listening to me." Makaila said looking up into the rafters. "You are the reason I got into this company. You are my hero and my best friend. You are missed down here by many of people. But now you are up in heaven giving god a taste of Latino Heat. I love you and I miss you so much. I wish you were down here because you are suppose to be. You were taken from us way to early. So dad I know you are listening to me. Usted es mi roca y te amo tanto papá." She added.

She looked up as tears started to roll down her cheeks as the video tribute to her father started to play on the PA screen.

~*Backstage*~

Makaila slowly walked down the stairs and wiped tears away as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She looked up to see Danielle standing there. Before Danielle said anything Makaila quickly walked to her hugging her tightly.

"It's ok." Danielle said putting her arms around her friend comforting her.

John looked at the two women then gave a smile at Makaila who walked out of Danielle's arms and walked over to John who pulled her into a hug holding onto to her. Makaila wrapped her arms around his neck as the tears kept falling down harder.

"I miss him." Makaila said as she put her head on John's shoulder. "He was suppose to be here for my wedding. His grand babies. He is suppose to be here for me. He was taken away from me!" she added.

"You are not the only person who lost him." Vickie said walking up to the three of them.

Makaila looked up at the sound of her step mother. Danielle looked at the two of them then kind of stepped back just a bit but closer to John.

"I lost a husband." Vickie said looking at her. "I lost the father of my children. I lost my best friend. I lost him. You were nothing to us until your father brought you into our home. I didn't even want you there. You are not my daughter." she added.

"I lost a father." Makaila said looking at her with a glare. "I might not have been nothing to you but Vickie I am his oldest daughter. I know he loved Shaul, Sherilyn, and Kaylie and I know he loved me. Nothing you can say to me will make me question my father's love for his us." she added.

Vickie glared at her husband's oldest daughter then looked around as the stage crew passed around them. John and Danielle where sitting on boxes looking at them.

"Makaila you might be Eddie's daughter but you are nothing but a whore just like your mother." Vickie said with a hiss. "Your father never loved you Makaila don't you understand that? Why do you think he never brought you around when certain family members were around? Do you seriously believe all the shit he told you? Don't because he lived by the motto he said on TV. He lied, he cheated, and he stole Makaila. So him saying he cared shouldn't have really even matter to you." she added.

Before Makaila could stop her self she quickly slapped Vickie across the face making her step mother fall to the ground. Danielle and John quickly stood up from the moving boxes and ran over to the two of them.

"My mother is not a whore." Makaila said as the tears started to fall down her face. "I know my father loved me. I know what he felt for me. I might not have been in his life until I was fourteen Vickie but he loved me. He was my father and rather you like it or not. I am Eddie Guerrero's daughter. I am will keep his name alive. I am a Guerrero by blood you are just a Guerrero by name. So screw you Vickie" She added.

Makaila walked off leaving the three of them stunned at her words towards Vickie. Danielle went to go after her but was stopped by John who shook his head.

"No she needs to be alone for a few." John said looking down at her. "If she needs you. She will come to you." he added.

Makaila quickly turned around the corner and walked into the legacy dressing room. She quickly grabbed her bags from the floor putting the strap on her shoulder.

"Whoa whoa where are you going?" Randy asked looking at her. "Are you ok?" he added.

Makaila didn't bother answering she quickly looked away from him as she wiped tears away from her cheers. He let out a sigh and took the strap from her shoulder putting the bag back down on the ground. He turned her face towards his.

"I saw the ring thing but what happen afterwards?" Randy asked looking at her.

"I had a ran in with my wicked step mother." Makaila said letting the tears fall down her cheeks once more. "She was telling me that my dad never cared or even loved me." she added.

Randy shook his head pulling her to him hugging her which caught Makaila off guard but didn't move. She had a feeling as she wrapped her arms around his waist as he held onto her. The feeling of being in his arms felt right at the moment as she put her head on his chest and facing the wall.

"He never cared about you why did he tell the whole roster that you were off limits that time you came to the show?" Randy asked breaking the silence between the two of them. "He spoke about you known stop. His daughters all of you where his pride and joy. He always told stories about you guys." he added.

"I remember the first time I met you." Makaila said laughing. "I was 17 and you were 22. My dad caught me staring at you. He just laughed at me and told me about how boys like you wanted nothing but to get into my Latina pants. Then I remember I caught him bitching at you and warning you to stay away from me." she added.

Randy laughed and nodded as she looked at him.

"I remember that day." Randy said shaking his head. "He threaten bodily harm if I even looked at you. He told me that he would make sure Vince McMahon would make me a jobber for the rest of my life. I even remember him saying something in Spanish to me." he added.

"I miss him." Makaila said in a sad tone.

"I know you do. We all miss him." Randy replied wiping the tear away from her cheek. "I miss him too." he added.

Makaila looked up at him biting her bottom then quickly pulling him down capturing his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Randy pulled her closer to his body as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Randy have you seen Makaila?"


	13. Chapter 13

**I only own Makaila, Danielle, Jordan thats iit. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the delay but now it's up. I hope you guys like it..Read and Review...Read and Enjoy. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! Goodnite guys**

**

* * *

**

"Have you seen Makaila?"

Quickly the two of them pulled apart and separated themselves from the kiss. Makaila looked at him as she wiped her chin. She quickly moved to the other wall as the door open. She slid down the wall making it seem like she had been there the whole time.

"Yea Danielle she is in here." Randy said nodding towards the other side of the room.

Danielle looked at her noticed she had been crying again. She turned her attention once more to Randy who was putting on his knee pads.

"Do you ever get tired of making women cry?" Danielle asked looking at him. "You're a real jerk." She added.

"He didn't make me cry Danielle." Makaila said grabbing a hold of her bag pulling her MP3 player out.

"Stop covering for him." replied Danielle.

She quickly grabbed a hold of Makaila's arm pulling her out of the locker room leaving Randy alone once more. Makaila pulled her arm out of Danielle's wrist looking at her with a upset look on her face.

"He did not make me cry!" shouted Makaila looking at her making some of the crew members stop to look at the two of them. "He didn't do a damn thing! Stop treating him like a piece of shit." she added.

"If he did not make you cry then what the hell have you been crying harder if not worse?" Danielle asked looking at her.

Makaila looked at her with a glare on her face.

"Stop acting like my mom and be my friend." Makaila said glaring. "I think you should go to the ring alone tonight. I'm going back. Don't try to find me. I'll show at the PPV don't worry. I'll even to the photo shoot before it." she added.

Before Danielle could reply Makaila slipped back into the locker room then as fast she went in she was out the door leaving Randy in the doorway. He looked at Danielle and walked around her not even saying a word towards her. Danielle looked at him as she adjusted her red and yellow choke necklace.

"If your coming to the ring with me you better hurry your ass up." Randy said looking around the corner at her.

Danielle straighten her black tube dress as she walked towards him looking back at the door Makaila just walked out of.

**~*Smackdown*~**

"Come on Randy!" shouted Danielle hitting the mat as she looked at Randy who was in the ring with John. "Show him who the real champion is!" she added.

She quickly turned around and yelled at the fans who kept calling her name. She turned her attention back to the ring then quickly jumped onto the side of the ring apron.

"Yo Cena!" shouted Danielle with a sexy smile on her face.

John turned around to look who was calling his name. He walked over to Danielle who was started flirting with him. She turned around starting dancing only to scream loudly as Cena quickly smacked her ass really hard making her fall to the outside. Danielle looked at him with a death glare as she held her backside as she got up from the floor. She looked around the arena and quickly went to jump on the ring apron once more but was quickly stopped by John Cena who picked her up holding her as she was screaming like a banshee. Taker the last ride onto her partner and got the pin.

"Maybe next time." John said throwing the female to the ground with a little bit of force.

"Meanie!" shouted Danielle as she looked at him walk away from her.

She turned her attention back to the ring back to the ring as Randy laid out in the ring. Ted and Cody where sitting on the mat beside their fallen leader. She got into the ring as everybody from the other team were let out.

"Are you ok?" Danielle asked looking down at Randy putting a piece of her hair behind her ear as she sat down beside Ted. "Are you ok baby?" she added looking at Ted.

Ted nodded at her and kissed her lips gently. She looked at Cody who was breathing heavy.

**~*Backstage*~**

"What in the hell was that?!" shouted Emma looking at the small group that came into the locker room. "What in the hell was that out there huh? Making out with my boyfriend? What in fuck? And where the hell is Makaila?" she added.

Danielle took her heels off of her feet putting them on the bench behind Emma who were still waiting on answers to all of her questions she just threw at them as they walked into the room.

"Anybody going to fucking answer me? Or am I suppose to just pretend it didn't happen?" Emma asked looking at Danielle with a glare.

"Woman, it's a god damn story line!" shouted Danielle looking at her. "I only have to kiss him in the damn show I'm not out to get your damn hot boyfriend! I want Jo I want somebody different." She added quickly catching her self.

"Who does she want?" John asked walking into the room without knocking.

Danielle quickly shook her head at him as she slipped on her jacket along with other shoes. She looked at John the back at Randy.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Makaila before any real damage is done." Danielle said with a glare.

"For the last fuck time Danielle I did not do a damn thing." Randy said grabbing his shower things from his bag. "I only spoke about her dad and remembered a few things. So before you fucking accuse me of doing a damn fucking thing you might want to get your facts straight." he added.

She watched him storm into the shower stalls leaving everybody a bit stunned how he reacted to her. She grabbed her bag and quickly stormed out of the room leaving Ted, Emma, Cody, and John alone in the locker room.

"Who wants to put money on which one has pms?" John asked causing everybody to break up the silence.

Danielle pulled her keys from her pocket and walked out of the smack down arena as the fans where booing her loudly and some trying to get her attention. She did the whole routine acting as if she was better then people as she ran to her car.

"You've got to be kidding me." Danielle said opening her driver side door to see Makaila sitting in the passenger seat. "Did you stay out here the whole time?" she added.

"You're my ride to the hotel how the hell was I going to get back?" Makaila asked not even looking at her.

Danielle put her bags into the backseat as Makaila just put her sunglasses on her eyes and adjusting her Randy Orton hoodie.

"Where did you get that?" Danielle asked as she started the car up.

"The guy who runs the stand told me that a guy brought it for me but wouldn't tell me who." Makaila said as put her seat belt on.

Danielle just shook her head as she pulled out of the parking lot as the fans were snapping pictures of the two women leaving the parking lot area. Makaila pulled out her cell phone and shook her head as she put her phone back in her bag.

"Would you atleast talk to me?' Danielle asked as she pulled to a stop at a red light. "What did I do that was so horrible?" she added.

"Well for starters act like my damn friend and not my mother!" Makaila snapped at Danielle. "I told you Randy didn't make me cry but yet you insist that he did because I was crying. Newsflash Danielle you aren't always right." she added.

Danielle shook her head and just started going forward once more as Makaila just crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window once more.

"Stop acting like a damn two year old child and maybe I would treat you like a friend instead of a mother!" Danielle shouted at her.

"Fuck you." Makaila said looking at her. "Pull over I'll walk the rest of the fucking way!" she added.

Right as the words came out of her mouth Danielle pulled the car to the side of the street slamming on the breaks causing both women to be jerked.

"Get the fuck out." Danielle said looking at her. "Let me help you." she added.

Danielle got out of her side of the car and walking over to the other side of the car opening the passenger side door grabbing Makaila's things. She quickly threw them to the ground and stood there.

"Get the hell out!" Danielle said crossing her arms and standing off to the side.

Makaila snatched her seat belt off and jumped out of the car looking at Danielle with a pissed off look on her face. She watched as Danielle slammed the door then quickly jumping back into the driver seat taking off leaving her standing there with her bag on the seat corner.

"BITCH!" shouted Makaila picking up her two gym bags putting them on her shoulders

She put her sunglasses on her head and tighten the hoodie around her body. Makaila looked around the light up city around her and fiddled with her phone trying to get service.

"Fuck." Makaila said putting her cell phone back into her bag but kept her finger on the send button just in case.

The wind blew harder causing the smaller female to tighten the hoodie around her body. She kept trying to keep her bags on her shoulder.

"Hello sweet thing." a male voice said.

"Keep talking buddy you wont get any from me." Makaila said as she kept walking.

Her blue dress was blowing in the wind as she started to walk faster. The chuckle from the mans laugh Makaila the shivers as she tried to keep a distance between the two of them.

"Why the rush sweet thing? Don't you want to give big daddy a taste of what you've got."

Makaila just shook her head and quickly hit send on her phone as the guy kept coming after her.

"I'd rather fuck a girl." Makaila said without turning around. "Go to hell." she added calmly.

The guy quickly grabbed a hold of her shoulder turning her around roughly slamming her against the wall. Makaila let out a scream and tired to kick and punch at the man but he held onto her arms onto the wall.

"Let me go you creepy bastard." Makaila said bitting his hand.

"You bitch!" The guy said looking at his hand. "I was going to be nice about this but now? You just caused your self a damn big problem." he added.

He quickly back handed Makaila causing her to groan as his finger scratched her cheek causing blood to run down her cheek.

"Now what are you going to do?" The guy said rubbing his hand up her leg.

"Kick your ass."

The guy turned around as he let Makaila go. He quickly fell to the ground as Makaila ran back into the lighted area of the street shaking like a leaf.

"It's ok it's me." Randy said walking up to her. "Shorty it's me and Ted." he added.

Makaila looked up at him and quickly put her arms around his waist. Randy just looked down at her then slowly put his arms around her. Ted looked at the two of them as he grabbed a hold of her bags throwing them into the car that was waiting with Emma who was scared watching what was going on from the front passenger seat.

"What happen? Why aren't you at the hotel?" Randy asked looking at her as they walked towards the car.

"Danielle and I got into a fight and I yelled for her to let me out and yea." Makaila said in a shaky voice.

Randy slowly put her in the back seat then looked at Emma and Ted who were waiting to hear what was going to happen next.

"We get to the hotel Danielle Hazel Thomas Flair is mine." Randy said getting in the back seat with Makaila.

He pulled her shaky body to his trying to calm her down. Ted looked at Emma who was now more scared for the safty of both women now instead of just once.

"IED has come into play now." Emma said looking at Ted who nodded at her.

"We are in for some trouble." Ted said as he got into the driver seat once more.


	14. Chapter 14

**I only own Makaila, Danielle, and Emma thats it. I hope you guys enjoy...let me know what you guys think. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

"What room is Danielle Thomas in?" Randy asked looking at the woman with a pissed off look on his face.

"I'm sorry but we aren't allowed to give that information." The younger woman said calming at him.

Randy ran his hand over his face with a groan then looked at the woman with a very pissed off look on his face and his jaw twitching. She quickly turned to the computer and punched in the name then looked at him kind of shaking.

"She is in room 409 on the 8th floor."

Randy quickly let the desk hitting it with his hand as he made his way over to the elevator. Makaila looked at Emma with a blank expression on her face.

"Come on we've got to get there before he does." Ted said picking up Makaila bridal style. "We all know that his temper is out and it won't be pretty when he sees Danielle." He added.

"We aren't going to take the stairs to the 9th floor so we better pray that his elevator stops in between the floors." Emma said as they stepped in the other elevator.

Makaila just looked down at the floor and put her arms around Ted's neck. She shook her head a bit then wiggled out of his arms as she took off running out of elevator that stopped on the 8th floor. Emma and Ted weren't that fair behind her. The yelling could be heard as well as objects being thrown.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?!" shouted Randy. "You dropped her out on the street in the worst part of the city! She almost got raped! You stupid bitch!" he added.

Makaila quickly looked at the numbers on the doors as the sound of glass broke causing her to almost panic. She found the door and knocked on it quickly.

"Let me in!' shouted Makaila standing there as she banged on the door. "Randal Keith Orton I know your closer to the damn fucking door now open the damn thing!' she added.

The door snatched open as it bounced off the wall. She quickly walked into the room to see Danielle was standing in front of Randy with a pissed off look on her face. There was glass every where along the room in the room.

"You just a self centered ass hole!" shouted Danielle poking his chest with her fingers. "Why the fuck are you showing a damn interest in Makaila anyways? I mean come on Randy are you going to get into her pants then leave her like you done the rest of the damn bitches and sluts you've slept with?" she added.

Makaila stood there feeling helpless with Ted and Emma stood in the door way trying to figure out what to do as well.

"You just realized you caused your self a slut right?" Ted said looking at her.

"Shut the fuck up Jr. I've had enough for your southern boy innocent act!" shouted Danielle causing everybody to look at her. "Does your lovely Emma know about your little lovely Crystal?" she added with a grin.

"What's she talking about Teddy?" Emma asked looking at her boyfriend with a face searching for answers.

Ted looked at Danielle then back at Emma who was waiting to hear what he was going to say to her.

"There is no Crystal." Ted said touching his girlfriend's cheek gently. "She is just looking to pin something else to blame on somebody else." he added.

Danielle let out a laugh causing everybody to look at her. Makaila got in front of Randy looking at Danielle as if she turned into a psycho person.

"Are you really buying that?" Danielle asked looking at Emma. "Crystal is a ER Nurse here in Albany. Why did you think your husband went MIA earlier today? Oh did I happen to mention that there is a little Teddy Bear running around in the world?" she added.

Emma looked back at Ted who looked at Danielle with a pissed look on his face. Makaila looked at Danielle shaking her head.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Makaila asked looking at her.

"Oh no it's perfectly intact." Danielle said smiling. "I'm sick of playing the holder of the secrets. Like you for instance Makaila." she added.

"Oh hell no I haven't done a damn thing to you now." Makaila said looking at her.

"Nothing to me or any other guy in this company." Danielle said looking at her with a smile. "But there is one guy that you would jump into the sack with quicker then somebody putting out a cake and Big Show going to get it." she added.

Makaila looked around the room and shook her head as her friend was turning into somebody no body wanted to be around now or ever.

"Your just like you old man." Danielle said looking at Makaila with a glare. "Good as dead." she added.

Before Randy or any of the others could reaction Makaila quickly jumped at Danielle taking her down to the floor. Danielle was screaming loudly as Makaila was punching her in the face over and over. She was screaming loudly her self as she slamming Danielle's head into the floor of the hotel room. Randy quickly grabbed a hold of Makaila's waist pulling her off of Danielle who laid knocked out on the floor.

"Let me go!' shouted Makaila trying to get out of Randy's grip.

"You are going with me rather your Latino ass likes it or not." Randy said looking at her with a glare. "Ted and Emma get Danielle and take her to John's room." he added.

Emma just walked out of the hotel room leaving the others alone. Makaila just stared at Danielle who was lifeless on the floor with a glare. Randy walked out of the room leaving Ted alone with her. He walked closer to her and shook his head as he picked her up body up bridle style.

"What the hell happen?" John asked looking at Emma who was standing out side of his front door with Ted behind her.

"Short version or long version?" Emma asked looking at him. "Dumbass in his arms is fucked up for the floor up. That's the short verison." she added.

Ted put Danielle in his arms and walked away leaving Emma standing there unsure of what to do or say to anybody at the point. John looked down at Danielle then at Emma.

"I take it you heard about Crystal and Ted Jr?" John asked looking at her.

"So it's true?" Emma said just above whisper. "How old is he?" She added.

"Four." John said nodding at her.

Emma just walked off leaving John standing there. He shook his head and closed the door with his friend in his arms. Emma ran her hand through her hair and walked into the hotel room that she was sharing with Ted and Cody. Both men looked at her unsure of her actions would be towards what just happen.

"Did you know." Emma asked not even looking at the two men in the room. "Don't look at Him Cody Runnels don't even look at him. Answer me did you fucking know." she added.

"Yea." Cody said looking at her.

She quickly grabbed her suit case from the floor pulling the handle out. Ted stepped towards her but she stood her head at him.

"Don't touch me." Emma said moving around him. "I'm going home and by the time you get back Ted I'm gone." she added.

"Emma come on stop it." Ted said looking at her trying to reason with her. "We've got to talk about this." he added.

"You see Ted that's where your wrong." Emma replied shaking her head. "We don't have to speak about anything. I'm done. Take Crystal and Teddy Jr and go hell." she added.

She walked out of the room slamming the hotel room behind her causing both men to jump. Cody looked at Ted who sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Randal Keith Orton put me down now." Makaila said trying to get out his grip. "I'm not going to run I might kill her but I won't run." she added.

"WWE don't need you going to jail." Randy said locking the door sitting her on her feet.

"I am not going to go to jail for her." Makaila said crossing her arms turning to look at him. "I will only go to jail for raping Danny Wood, A., Hot Towel. No some bitchy woman who had jumped off the deep in." she added.

All Randy did was look at her like she was somebody crazy. She shook he her and walked away from grabbing her bag from his should pulling out her laptop from it.

"I'm going to just sit here and pretend nothing fucking happened tonight." Makaila said putting her charge into the wall. "I'm going to just pretend that I am not even here." she added turning it on.

"Makaila, just forgot what Danielle said." Randy said kicking off his shoes. "I'm going to order some food what do you want?" he added.

"Nothing I'm not hungry." Makaila said getting her head phones from her bag.

"What do you want to eat?" Randy asked looking at as he looked at the menu from the bedside table.

Makaila glared at him then shook her head once more.

"I'm not hungry Randy now stop asking me." Makaila replied putting her head phones on her ears turning on the music.

Randy just looked at her for a second before ordering some of the food. He looked around the small hotel room. Makaila looked up for a slip second to see Randy staring at her.

"Take a shower since your not going to eat dinner." Randy said looking at her with a blank express.

"What are you? My father?" Makaila said taking the head phones off her head.

She shook her head and grabbed her gym bag walking into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Randy rolled his eyes and walked over to her computer quickly looking at her play list and shook her head then noticed she was still logged onto her messenger talking to somebody.

"You need to tell him how you feel or else he might sleep away." Randy said reading some of what the person wrote to Makaila. "Just because he is a jackass on TV and when people are around doesn't mean he is a complete and utter jackass ass. But then again this is the dumbass we are talking about." he added shaking his head.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Makaila said standing in front of Randy in just a towel. "Randy that isn't yours." she added.

She quickly snapped the laptop closed putting it back in it's case and took it to the bathroom with her without saying another word to him.

"Bitch." Randy shouted at her.

"Jackass." Makaila shouted back at him as the sound of water started flowing in the bathroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**I only own Daniellle, Emma, Jordan, and Makaila thats it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read and Review. Sorry for the update being late. It was suppose to be up last night but I had accident and I had to get some stitches soyea. The next chapter or two will be slow to be up. I'm sorry but yea I got stabbed myself accidently with a knife with the help of my nephew who ran into me. So yes it's in a bad spot so bare with me. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Enjoy enough of me lol**

**

* * *

**"Are you going to talk to me?" Danielle asked looking at Makaila who was talking to the photographer. "Hello I know you see me." She added adjusting her sunglasses on her face.

Makaila nodded at the guy then walked away towards the changing room leaving Danielle standing there shaking her head. Danielle quickly ran to the room and looked at the women who were in the changing room.

"GET OUT!" Danielle shouted looking at them. "NOW!" she added.

She watched as the women quickly let the room leaving the two women alone. Makaila turned around crossing her arms over her chest looking at Danielle with a glare.

"What?" Makaila asked without any emotion in her voice.

"Are you going to ignore me forever?" asked Danielle looking at her friend.

"Danielle, I don't want a damn thing to do with you." Makaila replied looking at her with a glare. "You disrespected my father Danielle. I don't know want the fuck was wrong with you last night but you went to far and I'll be damn if I will put my self through it. Hell now I see why John took Jordan." she added.

Danielle looked down at the floor then back up at Makaila who looked as if she was going to attack her once more.

"You know nothing about my relationship with the father of my son." Danielle said shaking her head. "I don't know what happen with me last night. I just snapped period. I know what I said and I know what I did. Hell I even remember what you did to me." she added.

She put the sunglasses on her head to show that she had a black eye from where Makaila had punched her in the face repeatedly.

"I woke up with this and in John's bedroom in his bed with arms around me." Danielle said looking around the room.

"I woke up in the bed with Randy Orton and I was curled up to him and he was holding me. So I think I got the worse end of the deal here." Makaila said running her hand through her long black hair.

"You liar you know you enjoyed it." Danielle said trying to break the tension between the two of them.

Makaila just shook her head and looked around the changing room at some of the outfits on the table.

"Danielle, you told Emma about Crystal and Ted along with their son." Makaila said walking around the room. "You didn't care who you hurt last night as long as it made you happy. I beat the hell out of you then and I'll do again you ever disrespect me or any of them again. Go see a therapist or something I don't care. But Danielle fuck you ok?" she added.

"I deserve that." replied Danielle looking at her. "I know what I did was wrong but damn it Makaila everybody is so caught up with you and your damn life. They think you are perfect. Every guy in the locker room wants to fuck you. Look at me I'm Danielle Flair I have no chance against you." she added.

Makaila raised an eye brow at her shaking her head with a small smile on her face.

"Are you serious?" Makaila asked laughing. "I am Eddie Guerrero's daughter that's all I've got Danielle. I am a wrestler and I'm human. But stop making your self out to be the victim. You are the one who started this game so you're a player your not the victim. Everybody else in this damn game of yours is the victim so why don't you actually tell the truth for once. Don't be like your dad. The dirtiest player in the game." she added.

"I'm not playing the victim!" shouted Danielle looking at her.

"YOU PLAYING THE GOD DAMN VICTIM NOW!" shouted Makaila looking at her with a glare on her face. "YOU ARE PRETENDING TO BE THE INNOCENT ONE RIGHT NOW I SEE IT IN YOUR EYES. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LIARING BITCH DANIELLE! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO FUCKED UP THIS TIME. I'M NOT GOING TO FORGIVE AND FORGET THIS TIME. SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST PACK YOUR SHIT UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE. I'LL BE LEGACY'S PA DON'T FUCKING WORRY ABOUT THAT. BUT DANIELLE FUCK YOU. I'VE GOT MORE POWER THEN YOU EVER WILL HAVE IN THIS COMPANY. YOU GOT YOUR SELF INTO THIS MESS AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR ME TO PUT THE BITCH OUT OF IT'S MISERY!" she added.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" shouted Danielle looking at her. "I GOT YOU INTO THIS DAMN COMPANY AND I CAN TAKE YOUR ASS OUT OF IT! ONE PHONE CALL IS ALL IT WILL TAKEN! TRUST ME MAKAILA YOU THINK YOU'VE GOT POWER BUT YOU HAVE NOTHING BUT A PUSSY WHICH MEANS YOU MORE THEN LIKELY FUCKED VINCE MCMAHON TO GET HIM TO NOTICE YOU!" she added.

Before Makaila could stop herself she slapped Danielle with a hard slap causing her to fall to the floor.

"If anybody fucked Vince McMahon Danielle it was you." replied Makaila looking at her. "I do not regret anything I've done to get me to where I am now. I worked my ass off in the ring and out of it. I might have got this job because of who my father is but I've worked my way here. Rather it was backstage or in the ring. So Danielle we've got a photo shoot and we work together in a group I'll put up with you here and there that's it. So Ms. Thomas get the hell up and get the hell out." she added.

Danielle stood up from the floor without saying a word to Makaila and walked out of the room leaving the young woman standing there breathy heavy. Makaila let out of a scream and threw a vase at the door that was closed.

"Taking after Orton are you?" Emma asked looking around the corner.

"I am his PA I believe he is suppose to rub off on me." Makaila replied shaking her head. "I can't forgiver that easy and it took all my strength not to beat the shit out of her for what she told you last night. She had no right to open her mouth." She added.

"I agree with you on that one I should have heard it from Ted not Danielle's mouth." Emma replied looking through the clothes on the table in front of her. "Here wear this." She added.

Makaila looked up to see a off the shoulder ruched mini dress that was black. She took the dress from her and walked out into the other room to change. Within about ten minutes Makaila walked out wearing the short dress and smiling.

"I love it." Makaila said looking in the mirror. "I should let you pick out my outfits for me." she added.

"Come on let's get out of the room so Danielle can pick out her outfit without the three of us getting into a bitch fest." Emma said pushing her towards the door opening her black high heels that Makaila would be wearing with the outfit.

Makaila rolled her eyes at her as she walked out of the room with Emma close behind her. Danielle watched as the two women walked out of the room.

"You shouldn't let them get to you." said a female voice.

Danielle turned around to see Natalya standing there with a smile on her face.

"They just don't know what it's like to be like us." Natalya said with a soft smile. "We were born to be in this business and take it by storm. Just because she is a Guerrero doesn't mean she was breed to do this like we were." She added.

"Your right." Danielle said looking at her with a nod. "I'm Danielle Thomason." she added.

"I know who you are and I'm Natalya."

The two women shook hands as they walked into the room. Danielle walked out wearing a black and silver bubble dress. She was laughing and smiling at Nattie who was dancing around like a crazy person.

"Are we need the Legacys girls up here."

Makaila looked at Emma who nodded at her. She quickly followed her to the suit where they had a white background with legacy's logo on it.

"Do whatever it is but I hear one bitchy comment out of any of you like I've been hearing for the last couple of minutes I'm done and you can explain to your boss why you don't have it."

Danielle nodded at him then looked at Makaila who was looking at Emma who was talking about something. Nattie stood beside the suit watching at the women put on their best faces and body movements to show that they belonged in legacy.

"Alight ladies I know that Makaila has a radio interview we are done for the day with this."

"Thank you god." Makaila said walking a way from Danielle who just looked at her.

Emma looked at Danielle with a blank expression on her face as she looked at the woman who turned her world up side down just less then twenty four hours ago.

"We need to get things ready for the interview so Makaila why don't you go change into the street clothes and I'll make sure you've got your stuff." Emma said looking at her.

"What are you my person assistant?" asked Makaila as she turned to look at Emma who was laughing at the question.

"No I just need something to do and keeping up with your stuff is easy." Emma replied with a nod. "You don't have to pay me but just please let me ok? Keeps my mind off of the shit SHE told me." she added.

Makaila just nodded t the woman as she walked into the changing room leaving her outside by the door. Danielle looked at her with a glare and looked at Nattie who was smiling.

"Do you have a interview today?" Natalya asked looking at Danielle.

"No she got the spot on the radio show with Randy." Danielle said crossing her arms.

Within a few minutes Makaila walked out of the room wearing a pair of tight hip hugger jeans and a black long sleep buchi top with holes in the sleeps

"Are you channeling Jeff Hardy today?" Emma asked laughing as she handed Makaila her gym back and pocket book. "Julie must of made it for you. So if she did then go figure she is married to the reject anyways." she added.

Makaila laughed at the comment as they two women looked at Danielle once more who was glaring them with the help of the second generation star beside her.

"Come on let's get you to the radio station and prove to the public why you are in legacy." Emma said nodding towards the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**I only own Makaila and Danielle thats it. I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry but this is how I need things to work and it will be explained later on the chapters. So please Read and Review..let me knows what you think. **

**

* * *

~*Hell In Cell*~**

"Cena and Orton have been beating the hell out of each other this whole match." Michael Cole said looking at the scene in front of him. "What are the women of legacy doing?" he added.

The camera quickly showed Makaila and Danielle fussing at each other. Makaila looked around the arena then slapped Danielle in the face causing her to go backwards. Danielle spit some blood out of her mouth then looked at Makaila who was trying to open the door to the cage.

"Oh no you don't." Danielle shouted.

Danielle ran over to Makaila quickly shoving her away the door. Makaila looked at her with a shocked look on her face as she landed on her backside. The crowd was now cheering as the women were doing a stare down.

"What the hell?" Makaila shouted taking her high heel boots off. "Give me the damn key Danielle now!" she added.

"Come and get it." Danielle shouted at her dangling the key in front of her..

Makaila quickly glared at her then quickly tackled Danielle to the ground outside of the cage. Rolling around making the crowd cheer louder. Makaila gained control and rolled herself on top of the taller diva and smiled.

"I'm a Guerrero Bitch." Makaila shouted as she was slamming Danielle's head to the ground repeatedly.

Danielle screamed trying to get away from the woman who was giving her a beating. Officials grabbed a hold of Makaila pulling the two women apart. Danielle held her head as Makaila was screaming to get a hold of the woman. Makaila looked in the cage to see Randy and John were still fighting but also looking at what was going on with them outside of the ring.

"Let me go!" Makaila shouted.

Somehow Makaila quickly jumped out of the grip of the officials back onto Danielle causing the crowd to erupt into cheers as they were attacking each other. Danielle blocked a slap then threw Makaila into the side of the cage calling Makaila to scream.

"You want into the cage I'll give you some damn cage!" Danielle shouted throwing her back against the cage repeatedly.

Makaila screamed holding the back of her head as she kicked Danielle away from her. She looked around and quickly took off running grabbing the key from the ground. Danielle held her stomach as she ran after her with the crowd cheering. Makaila quickly jumped onto the side of the cage climbing fast as the crowd was torn between the match going on inside of the cage and the one going on outside of the cage.

"You can run but you can not hide." Danielle replied as she was following in suit of Makaila who was already on top of the cage.

Danielle got to the top of the cage smiling at Makaila who was standing there looking around as she walked around trying to get away from Danielle who had simply snapped out of reality.

"What in the hell are you doing Danielle?" Makaila asked as Danielle threw her shoes to the ground below. "I'm suppose to get into the damn cage to give Randy something. Have you lost your fucking mind?" she added.

"I've lost it alright Makaila and it's about time somebody around here pays their dues." Danielle shouted as she tackled Makaila to the cold metal of the cage.

Randy and John looked up as the sound of a female scream went through out the arena. Randy's eyes was shown widening as they were punching and rolling around on top of the cage.

"What the fuck are you doing?" shouted Randy causing Danielle to look down at him with a sick grin on her face.

"Shut up and do your match Randy while I handle business up here." Danielle shouted slapping Makaila across the face hard.

Makaila let out a scream as she pushed Danielle away from her. She looked up as Danielle hit the cage with the back of her head. The cameras where switching from the match in the cage to the little fight going on top. Danielle looked at Makaila with a look that could kill. Makaila quickly swallowed hard as both women stood up onto the top of the cage.

"Come on Danielle snap out of this damn what ever it is and give me back the damn fucking key you took." Makaila said looking at her.

The only thing Danielle did was shake her head on kicking the diva in the stomach. She looked around the area as she grabbed her by the hair with a evil grin on her face. Danielle walked over to the side of the cage and hit Makaila in the back hard knocking her to the keys with a groan.

"Get up Makaila your about to take your dues and instead of you putting the bitch out of it's misery." Danielle said snatching her up by her hair. "The bitch is putting it's bitch whore out of it's misery." she added.

Makaila let out a huge scream as Danielle threw her off the top of the cage and as the bell rung signaling the end of the match in the cage. Randy watched as Makaila was thrown from the cage. Danielle watched as her work slammed into the announcer's table on the floor.

"MAKAIALA!" shouted Randy breaking character as her body hit the table.

Without thinking twice he quickly exited the cage running around the cage over to where Makaila laying out cold not moving. Cole was standing in shock while King was shown checking on Makaila. Randy turned to see Danielle standing down at them with a glare on her face.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" shouted Randy looking at her.

Danielle looked around the arena then quickly sat down on the top of the cage holding onto the top looking really scared. Having mixed reactions the crowd was noticing that Danielle was now looking down at what just happen with Makaila with wide eyes.

"GET ME DOWN!" shouted Danielle holding onto the cage so hard her knuckles where turning white.

"You got your self up there get your mother fucking self down." Randy shouted back at her.

EMTs and trainers from the back quickly ran over to where the fallen diva was. Randy held onto her hand then moved out of the way as they pushed him out of the way. Danielle looked at John who was confused about what just happen between the two women who were once so close.

"Your going to be ok Makaila." Randy said as they loaded her onto a stretcher. "You are going to be fine." he added.

The EMTs made sure she was on the stretcher tightly. Randy grabbed the belt as he walked behind the stretcher not even looking at Danielle who was slowly but surely climbing down the side of the cage as the crowd was unsure either to cheer or boo at what just happen.

"Ladies and gentlemen what you just witness was not apart of the broadcast." King said as he was eyeing Danielle who was on the ground now.

Before she could move or do anything Stephanie McMahon grabbed her arm tightly causing the crowd to go silent as some security people grabbed her as Stephanie let her go.

"Take her to the back and don't let her out of your sights." Stephanie said as she looked at Danielle who now looked more scared then before when she was on the cage. "I will handle her properly backstage." she added following behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

**I only own Danielle and Makaila thats it. I hope that you guys like this chapter. Read and Review...My stitches are now out but I'm kind of still limited on using my hand. So Read and Review..Read and Enjoy....Thank you**

**

* * *

**

"What in the living hell where you think Danielle?" Stephanie asked as she slammed the door shut on her office door. "Do you realize that you can and might be fired for the actions that you pulled on Sunday night?" she added.

"I don't know what I was thinking Stephanie!" replied Danielle with a shrug. "I don't even fucking remember climbing the damn cage. The last thing I remember was Makaila slamming my head onto the floor." she added.

Stephanie put her fingers on her temple trying to make sense of what she was trying to tell her. Danielle looked around the small make shift office in the building that was hosting RAW.

"You don't remember?!" shouted Stephanie making Danielle jump at the tone of her voice. "Danielle Flair, I am not sure what to say or what to do with you. I can't believe that she asked me not to fire you." she added.

Danielle's head looked up at Stephanie who had her arms crossed looking down at the floor to try to keep from choking the woman who put one of her wrestlers in danger.

"Since when do you the Billion Dollar Princess listen to wrestlers?" Danielle asked looking at Stephanie who just looked at her.

"Since one of the biggest damn ratings came from you two." Stephanie replied shaking her head. "You two are starting to be the biggest attraction of the females we got around here. She isn't in the hospital she refused to stay. She is coming tonight to RAW." she added.

Danielle looked down into her lap then jumped as the sound of the door behind her slammed against the wall. She turned around in the seat to Randy standing there with a pissed off look on his face.

"Why the fuck isn't she fired?" Randy asked looking at Stephanie who was shocked at the out burst he just had. "Better yet why isn't her damn ass locked up in jail for the damn shit she pulled Sunday night?" he added.

"Calm down Randall." Stephanie said stepping closer to him.

"Calm down? Stephanie that damn bitch almost killed Makaila!" shouted Randy pointing at Danielle not even looking at her. "Stephanie she should not even be here in this company at this." she added.

Stephanie nodded at him and put her hands on his arms trying to calm the out ragged wrestler down.

"I know that Randy." Stephanie said looking at him. "I know that she should be fired and put in jail but Makaila refuses to press charges against her and would not let me fire her. She said if she did then she would quit the company. Randy my hands are tied." She added.

Randy looked at Stephanie then looked past her body to see a frighten Danielle leaning against the desk looking at him shaking just a small bit.

"You almost killed the person who called you friend." Randy said looking at her. "I don't understand why she would save your career. I can't and I don't want to know either. BUT if you ever come any where near Makaila after what you did I'll take it personally upon myself and make your life a living hell." He added.

Without giving her a chance to reply Randy walked out of the door slamming it behind him causing both women to jump once more.

"Danielle, I don't know what to say to you." Stephanie said turning around facing her. "I've had just about every wrestler including the women come in here asking me if you are fired yet. You have make your self a lot of enemies after last night. So if I were you I'd stay here until you were need but I can't pick that for you." She added.

Danielle looked at her boss with a blank expression on her face.

"I'm telling you the truth Steph." Danielle said looking at her. "I don't know what happen last night and I can't take it back. I saw what happen on the net and I don know what came over me. I'm going to go get my things from my car and I'll come back here." she added.

"Do I need to have somebody to walk with you?" Stephanie asked walking around the desk.

The only thing Danielle did was shake her head as she walked out of the room leaving Stephanie alone once more. Danielle closed the door behind her and leaned against the door closing her eyes.

"Do you think it's wise to be walking around backstage after what happen?"

She looked up to see John standing there looking at her with a blank expression on his face. Danielle put a piece of her newly dyed blonde hair behind her ear.

"Do you hate me?" Danielle asked pushing away from the door.

"I can't hate you Danielle." John replied looking at her. "I'm just more confused then anything honestly. What happen out there?" He added.

"I don't know John." Danielle said shaking her head. "The last thing I remember was Makaila slamming my head into the floor on the outside and that was it." she added.

John ran his hand over his face then looked at her. Danielle shook her head and walked away from leaving him standing there watching her.

"Where are you going?" John asked following after her.

"Getting my stuff for the night and returning back to Stephanie's office where nobody can touch me." Danielle replied shaking her head. "I don't even know what happens tonight." She added.

"You get bitched at by Randy and Makaila is featured in the scripted as well. I'm shocked she is even here after what happen." John said nodding. "You did fuck up last Sunday Danielle." He added.

Danielle looked around the hallway as tears started to fall down her cheeks. John stepped forward putting his arms around her pulling her into a hug holding her tightly.

"I don't remember what happen." Danielle replied as she wiped her tears away as he held onto her. "I swear to god John I don't remember. It's like I blacked out or something. I watched the replay of the pay per view and John that woman I saw on that screen was not me." she added.

"I don't know what to tell you." John said breaking the hug. "But we need to find out what the hell happen. The woman I know wouldn't have done that." He added.

She went to say something but stopped when Makaila appeared at the other end of the hallway standing with her arm in a sling and her ribs wrapped tightly in tape that was peeking from the bottom of her shirt.

"John, can I speak to Danielle alone?" Makaila asked as she limped towards the two of them. "I promise that I wont hurt her." she added.

"If you need me I'll be right around the corner in catering." John said kissing Danielle's cheek.

Makaila smiled as John kissed her cheek as he walked by. She turned her attention to Danielle who was now sitting on one the black moving boxes. She slowly walked over to the woman and looked at her.

"You can't explain what happen Sunday night can you?" Makaila asked looking at Danielle. "I can't explain it either how I didn't get killed. I've got a dislocated shoulder and four broken ribs." she added.

"I can't explain Makaila and I wish people would stop fucking asking me the same damn question." Danielle said shaking her head and rubbing the tears from her cheeks. "I'm just so fucking scared I could lose my job I could lose everything I worked for because I don't know why the hell I snapped." she added.

"I think you have IED." Makaila said grabbing Danielle's face making her look at her. "Randy's done the same in the past and he did the same thing. He snapped and didn't remember a thing until seeing it on tape. So I think that is what you've got." she added.

Danielle just shook her head looking at her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Danielle said with a raised eye brow. "Me have IED like asshole prick Randy? Your real funny." she added.

Makaila just nodded at her and looked at some of the crew members who were walking past them whispering. She shook her head then looked back at her.

"Look Danielle, I'm being serious here." Makaila replied shaking her head. "You might have that. We can go to the doctor and find out." She added.

Danielle went to say something but stopped when Mickie walked up to the two of them with a glare on her face.

"Is this psycho bitch bothering you Makaila?" Mickie asked looking at Danielle.

"No she isn't." Makaila replied shaking her head. "We are talking about something. It's ok Mickie if she does anything I've got back up." She added with a small laugh.

Mickie nodded at her and patted her side as she walked off leaving the two women alone more in the dime lighted hallway. Makaila turned her attention back to Danielle who pushed her self off of the box and looked at her.

"Danielle Hazel Thomas Flair you will go to the doctor if I have to force you and drag you there we will go." Makaila said nodding. "Now come the hell on we've got to go get ready for RAW. Let's get your stuff then go to the locker room. I won't let any of the women do a damn thing to do." She added.

"Fine." Danielle replied walking down the hallway.

Makaila ran her hand through her hair and followed close behind Danielle as they walked out of the arena into the parking lot. Makaila went to say something but stopped when the door open and Randy walked out storming over to her with a upset look on his face.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Randy asked looking down at Makaila who looked up at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Randall, I'm protecting somebody what the fuck does it look like I'm doing?" Makaila asked putting her right hand on her hip. "She doesn't remember and I believe her. Last Sunday Randy that wasn't Danielle trust me. So Why don't you get down from that high horse of yours and realize that she has what you've got." she added.

Randy looked at her with a raised eye brow as the sound of a trunk slamming shut. He looked at Danielle who had a hat and sunglasses on now to keep people from focusing on her. Makaila looked down at the ground then turned around to see Danielle walking towards them ignoring the hoots and hollers from the fans from the top level.

"Screw it." Makaila said with a glare up at the fans. "I am going to get their attention away from her." she added.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Randy asked looking down at her.

"This." replied Makaila with a small grin.

She turned around quickly and pulled Randy's head down capturing his lips with hers causing the crowd on the upper level to start snapping pictures. Randy wrapped his arms around her tiny waist pulling her closer to his frame. Danielle stopped in her tracks then smiled as they kept on kissing.

"I think that you two are enjoying that a little to much." Danielle said laughing.

Makaila broke the kiss and licked her lips with a grin on her face as she grabbed a hold of Danielle's hand following her into the arena leaving Randy standing there with a smile grin on his face.

"She wants me." Randy said to himself with a small laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

**I only own Makaila, Danielle, and Emma thats it. I hope you guys like this chapter. Read and Review.. Read and Enjoy...**

* * *

**~*RAW*~**

"Now, both of you just shut up." Makaila said looking at Ted and Cody as she stood between the two men in front of her. "I don't give a rat's ass who pinned who to get on the RAW team. Let's focus on tonight's match. I don't care if it's Randy and Cena against you guys. Randy made himself clear by saying he wasn't going to tag in. So just deal with what is going to happen and take out Cena tonight." She added.

"But Makaila, Ted is over there thinking of ways to redeem his self by pinning Randy." Cody replied pointing at him.

Makaila ran her hand through her hair and shook her head at Cody.

"I told you Cody and I'll both of you one more time." Makaila replied looking at him. "I don't care who the hell pinned who out there in that match earlier. This is a different match and we will make it work is that understood? I've got enough problems of my own to deal with." She added as the camera showed Danielle standing beside Ted.

**~*CUT*~**

"That was great." Stephanie said looking at the clip board. "Are you sure you are for what you said you wanted to happen tonight?" She added looking at Makaila.

"I told you Stephanie this is a perfect way to get the feud between us to get fuel." Makaila replied nodding at her. "You told me that I need to take time off and this is a perfect way to do it. And while I'm out going to go visit my Uncle Hector and the next day that Danielle is off I'm taking her to the doctor." She added.

Stephanie just looked at the woman in front of her and nodded. Makaila looked at Danielle who was leaning against the wall avoiding everybody.

"Trust me all you have to do is explain that it was my idea and people won't think anything." Makaila said looking at her. "Do it Steph." She added.

"Ok ok fine but if she screws up this time or blacks like you say I don't care she is fired." Stephanie said looking at her.

Makaila nodded at her as she walked off. Randy walked up behind Makaila making her jump.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya." Randy said looking down at her. "So your taking time off already?" he added.

"Yea Randy I am." Makaila said nodding at him. "My doctor said that I need to do rehab for my shoulder and my ankle so yea." she added.

Randy did a fake pout then laughed as Makaila made a face at him.

"Randy, tonight I should tell you what I have got the writers to let me do." Makaila said while Randy looked down at her with a serious face. "I'm going to be doing an injury which means it's going to happen at the hands of Danielle. The details are simple she attacks me and I get a few hits here and there but she is going to do something that many women don't want to do." she added.

"Makaila Sierra Guerrero what is going to do?" Randy asked looking down at her.

She looked down at the floor then back up as the others gathered around to hear what the plan was for the night to write Makaila out of the storyline so she could get some rehab.

"She is going to throw me into the ring post with my injured shoulder." Makaila said as Randy's eyes bugged out of his head. "The refs are going to break us up and Danielle is going to break free and go back to attacking me. She is going to power bomb off of the side of the stage into the table that has stuff on it and sparks are going to fly or she is going to power bomb me onto the metal. If I can handle Bubba ray power bombing onto the metal steps as a teenager because they used me in a feud I can think I can handle this." she added with a small laugh.

"That's not funny." Randy said looking down at her. "Why not have me RKO that makes more sense." he added.

Makaila shook her head and looked around at the other people who had blank expressions on their faces trying to understand.

"Look Randy, the crowd saw you and me kissing in the parking lot earlier. That wouldn't make any sense." Makaila said trying to plead with him. "It makes sense having the woman attack me from last night do it again tonight but this time put me out. I'll come back and we will have a feud and yea you get the point." She added.

"I refuse to let you do it." Randy said shaking his head. "I'm not having you get hurt even worse. You're my PA who the hell is going to do it when you're gone." He added.

Emma stepped forward but remained quiet as Makaila looked at her then back at Randy.

"Emma is going to take over my job as your PA until I'm completely healed. Danielle is going to remain here without being questioned by any of you." Makaila said pointing at all of them. "If I hear that something is going on I'll make sure to come back and take care of it personally." She added.

"Still doesn't answer the questions." Cody said looking at her. "Why throw your self off the stage? Why don't you just tell the fans or something that you need to rehab your shoulder?" he added.

She turned her attention to Cody who was now looking scared about the idea of his friend being thrown off the stage.

"Cody, I am a heel and I'm one of the top heel divas in this company." Makaila said looking at her. "I only got to break character because it was my father. I can't break it anymore. So please just deal with the idea because that is what is going to happen." she added.

"What ever." Randy said walking away from the group of people standing there. "Screw it you get hurt worse, don't fucking find me I won't be around to help you up this time." he added.

Makaila looked at Randy shaking her head as he walked away from her. She quickly jogged after him with Danielle close behind her trying to keep up.

"Randy, please stop walking away from me." Makaila said grabbing his wrist. "Why are you so mad about the idea that we are doing?" She added.

Danielle stopped around the corner leaving the two people having time alone. Makaila got Randy to stop walking and he leaned up against the wall.

"I care about you, is that a problem for you?" Randy said in a low voice. "We are in this business by a family so we are both in the family business. We have to stick together." He added.

Makaila looked at Randy with a small smile on her face.

"I'm glad that you are now admitting that you care for somebody other then you're self." Makaila replied with a small laugh. "But Randy, please let me do this. You're my friend and you are right. We are in the family business together and we will stick together. But first I got to get hundred percent before we can raise hell." She added.

Randy looked down at her and just nodded at her. He knew she was just like her dad to stubborn for her own good. Makaila looked around the hallway then smiled up at him.

"Hey Randy bend down." Makaila said looking up at him.

"What do you want?" Randy asked bending down and looking at her face.

"This." replied Makaila with a grin.

Before he could react Makaila kissed him on the lips gently. Danielle peeked around the corner with wide eyes as she looked around the corner. She giggled just a bit as she turned to see the rest of the group looking at her.

"Come look but be quiet." Danielle said looking at them.

Without another word and being quiet the group of people walked to the corner picked around to see their friends making out without a care in the world.

"What do you know, Randall has a sweet side." Danielle said interrupting the couple. "Is this a getting together kiss or what? I mean I already seen one happen today." She added.

Makaila looked at Randy with a grin on her face then was cut off guard when Randy kissed her lips once more.

"I guess we have our answer." Emma replied crossing her arms looking at the couple in front of her.

"We have a show to get ready for let's get Makaila ready to run and that means changing that outfit those pants will trip her." Danielle said nodding at the white pants.

Makaila broke the kiss breathing heavy and smiled at Danielle and Emma.

"What you want to do with me fine." Makaila said looking at her.

Emma quickly grabbed a hold of Makaila's waist pulling her away from Randy's grip. Both Makaila and Randy where grinning at each other.

"Come on Ms. Guerrero." Emma said pushing the woman away from the guys.

**~*RAW*~**

"Danielle is still beside her self not knowing who to cheer for." Michael Cole said as he looked at her. "At the PPV Danielle injured her own partner for some reason that is beyond us." He added.

"The injures that Makaila got after being thrown from the cage hasn't kept her away from her love of wrestling." King said with a grin. "She here Michael didn't you see her trying to calm the rift between the members of legacy." He added.

The camera showed Danielle once more as she adjusted her legacy top that stopped right below her chest.

"Come on guys tear Cena apart!" shouted Danielle hitting the mat.

Danielle went to say something else but quickly let out a scream as the crowd cheered loudly as Makaila doing a very quick kick to the back of Danielle's back. Randy looked at the two women shaking his head.

"Randall, Cody, and Teddy pay attention to your match I'm about to take out my problem." Makaila replied with a glare.

Makaila looked as Danielle was holding her back lying on the floor. Danielle rolled over as Makaila started to attack her as she was down.

"You want to injure me Danielle you might want to make sure you put me out!" shouted Makaila as she pulled her up one handed by her hair. "You might be the daughter of the dirtiest player in the game but I'm the biggest bitch in the game." She added as she was in Danielle's face.

Makaila glared at her then looked at the ring post as the crowd cheered loudly. She grabbed a hold of Danielle's arm tighter as she threw her. Danielle quickly countered and sent the injured shoulder of Makaila into the post causing her to let out a piercing scream.

"You are injured what makes you think you're a match for me?" Danielle asked leaning Makaila who was holding her shoulder looking up at her. "You are nothing but a weak link Guerrero just like your old man." She added.

"At least Shawn Michaels didn't put my father out." shouted Makaila loud enough for the camera to hear.

Danielle grabbed a hold of Makaila by her hair pulling her up. The guys just kept trying to pay attention to their own match even though it was hard as the referees were trying to control the women on the outside.

"Let her go!" shouted Makaila as the referees where holding her up. "I'm going to finish her." She added.

"Not if I do it first!" Danielle replied with a glare.

After her comment she broke free of the referees and attacked injured Makaila who were fighting one handed. The crowd was chanting let them fight as Makaila was now on top of Danielle punching her in the face repeated. Makaila's attention was caught when the bell rung to bring the match to an end.

"WHAT?!" shouted Makaila as Ted rushed out of the ring.

Before anybody could react Danielle grabbed a hold of Makaila's injured arm twisting it causing the Diva to go to her knees with a scream. Danielle grinned as she pulled her up by her hair yanking it. Danielle looked around the arena as Ted and Cody were trying to get to them but the referees kept them away as they had more out there trying to separate them.

"How does it feel Makaila huh?" shouted Danielle as she threw her into the set of Raw knocking her down to her back hold her shoulder. "You think you're the best because you've got Guerrero's blood in you. Guess what? I'm Ric Flair's daughter so I am the dirtiest diva to play in this company Makaila." She added.

Makaila looked up at Danielle with drippy eyes and holding her shoulder as Danielle picked her up kicking her in the stomach making her double over.

"You lie, You cheat, and you stole my light!" shouted Danielle putting Makaila's head in between her legs.

Danielle screamed as she picked Makaila up with all her strength turned around just a bit then screamed as she did a set down power bomb onto the metal stage. The impact of the move caused the two spots to break making both women fall through the stage.

"MAKAILA!" shouted Randy as he ran past the people standing on the ramp in shock of what just happen before them.

The crowd was shocked as well to the actions of Makaila and Danielle.


	19. Chapter 19

**I only own Emma, Makaila, and the two other ocs that will be appearing in this chapter. You will see the names a head of time. So Read and Review...Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma's eyes widen as she watched the monitor from the gorilla pit. The stage breaking wasn't part of the script. The EMTs quickly ran past her with a lot of the trainers close behind them. She looked at them with close eyes as Ted and Cody walked up behind her both having concern looks on their faces.

"I can't stay here and do nothing." Emma said walking away from the two guys.

Cody grabbed a hold of Emma's arms pulling her back towards them.

"Let me go Cody." Emma said struggling against his grip. "She is my friend. That bitch needs to get hurt but not Makaila." She added.

"You aren't going to do any good out there." Ted said breaking his silence that was going on between the two lovers.

Emma turned her attention to Ted's voice and looked at him with a glare.

"You need to shut the hell up." Emma said looking at him. "You cheated on me for the last four years and you have a kid with the woman. So don't you even say shit to me ok?" She added.

"You need to shut the hell up and listen." Cody said looking at her shaking his head. "So he cheated on you big damn deal Emma. He isn't perfect and neither are you." He added.

She turned to look at him in kind of shock that he said anything to her let alone stand up to her. Cody was the quiet one and always remained silent until now. Cody shook his head and put his hand up as he let her go.

"I've had enough of listening to both of you bitch and moan about the shit that Danielle said that night." Cody said looking at both of them. "I've had to listen to the both of you every night since then talking about it. I'm out you are here. Talk to each other about it because I'm going to go check on Makaila and Danielle." He added.

Emma looked at him as he walked away kind of still in shock he actually said anything. Ted was standing beside her, watching his tag partner leaving him alone with Emma.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked without looking at him breaking the silence. "Five years together and a few weeks ago I find out that you have a son who is four years old. Why didn't you tell me?" She added.

"I don't know." Ted replied with a shrug as he looked at her. "I think it was the fact that I was scared to lose you. I didn't want one mistake to cause me to lose the person I love more then life it's self." He added.

Emma put a lose strain of her hair behind her ear and leaned against one of the moving boxes trying to take in the words he said.

"How did it happen and when is his birthday?" Emma asked looking up at Ted.

"It happen after we got into that huge argument you going back to Ireland." replied Ted looking at her. "His name is Michael and his birthday is your birthday." He added.

Emma shook her head and looked around the small hallway.

"Great my boyfriend's love child was born on my birthday." Emma said with a small laugh.

Ted went to say something else but stopped when the EMTs started coming and moving people out of the way with Stephanie directing them. Emma pushed herself up and looked at Danielle and Makaila who were quickly pushed past them with people fussing over them.

"Everybody shut the hell up!" shouted Stephanie causing people to jump. "Makaila are you ok?" She added looking at the Latino woman.

Makaila sat up slowly blinking her eyes trying to get the focus back.

"Yea I'm good." Makaila said as the trainer shined a light into her eye. "I hit my head on the metal after it broke. Check on Danielle Stephanie." She added nodding towards Danielle who was wincing.

Stephanie nodded at her and walked over to Danielle who was trying to keep from wincing as she was trying to move around to get into a comfy poison.

"I am fine but my damn back hurts like hell." replied Danielle looking at the woman in front of her trying to keep a straight face.

"I want all of you trainers to check on both of the women now!" Stephanie said with her voice stern. "I don't want them going anywhere until I get full report and I say it is ok for them to leave this arena. But they need to go to the hospital just get them up." She added.

All of the trainers and EMTs nodded at her as she walked out of the trainer's office as many of the wrestlers were crowded around the door way trying to make sure that everything was ok with both women. Randy pushed people out of the way as he put the towel on his shoulder.

"You're so stupid." Randy said as he walked into the trainer's room.

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black." Makaila replied as the doctor was putting a small sit of stitches in her head.

Randy shook his head and walked over to Danielle who was now lying on her back looking at Makaila who was looking at her.

"Here." Randy said moving the curtain out of the way so the two women could look at each other. "Now the two idiots can look at each other and the pain they caused each other." He added.

Makaila rolled her eyes at his comment and smiled just a bit then let out a loud scream as the trainer popped her right wrist back into place.

"You asshole." Makaila said with a glare as she groaned.

The trainer gave her a small laugh then looked at Randy who was grinning at her. Emma walked into the room and looked at both of the women in the room.

"I'm glad you are ok." Emma said touching Makaila's leg. "But as for you I hope you are fucked up from the floor up." She added.

After she finished her comment Emma walked over to Danielle causing people to watch her. She hit Danielle in the back with a small pat and grinned as Danielle hissed as the pain went through her body.

"Aw sorry." Emma said rolling her eyes.

She walked out of the trainer's office pushing past Ted who was standing there looking at her. Makaila looked at Randy who was still kind of trying to take everything in.

"Hurry up doc I've got a plane to catch at 2 am." Makaila said looking at the trainer who smiled at her.

"Alright we have got a few more things and you will be done and you go to the airport." The trainer said putting the bandage on the back of her head.

Emma let out a scream causing people to stop what they were doing and look at her. She looked around at them with a glare.

"What? A woman can't scream out loud?" Emma asked looking at her them. "Get back to work." She added.

She shook her head and walked around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a woman standing in the middle of the hallway with a little kid on her hip looking just like her boyfriend.

"Hello Emma."

"Crystal I assume." Emma said with a bit of a hiss. "The woman who ruined my life is standing in front of me with the son of my boyfriend. Congratulations you win." She added.

"I deserve that." Crystal said nodding at her. "But I don't win and you do." She added.

Emma looked at the woman in front of her with a raised eye brow. Crystal walked forward closer to her and held out the small child to her. The little boy reached for Emma who took him still kind of confused with what was going on. She put the diaper bag on the floor beside Emma and smiled.

"Congratulations Emma you're a proud momma of a baby boy." Crystal said looking at her.

Before Emma could say or do anything Crystal turned on her heels leaving her alone standing in the middle of the hallway holding her son. Michael watched as his mother walked off leaving him with the person that was unknown to him. No sooner as she turned the corner of the hallway the small child let out a loud scream.

"Shhh it's ok honey." Emma said bouncing the child just a bit. "Now what do I do? I don't know what to do. Help me." She added.

She grabbed the bag from the floor and looked around trying to figure out how to keep the small child from crying even louder.

"I wanna my momma." Michael said looking at the direction his mother went.

"How about we take you to see your dada?" Emma said looking at him.

With the word dad coming out of her mouth he stopped crying and grinned brightly. Emma nodded quickly at him and started walking back towards the trainer's area where she last saw him. She turned the corner to see a small crowd was still outside of the small medic room. Emma took a deep breath as she walked up to the group of people.

"When did you have a kid?" Makaila and Danielle asked at the same time.

"Congratulations you two have asked the question correctly." Emma said looking at them. "Where did Ted go?" She added.

Danielle looked at the child closely then back at Emma who was trying to keep him on her small hip.

"That's Ted's son isn't it?" Danielle asked looking at her.

All Emma did was walk out of the room leaving them alone. Both women looked at each other then looked as Emma was once more back in the office door way.

"Go out the door turn to your right when you get to the end of the hallway turn right again then it's the second door on your left." Makaila said as she sat up slowly. "I'll show you but you'll have to bear with me since I'm kind of limping." She added.

The trainer looked at her and helped her up off of the table. Danielle waved at the three people who walked out of the office as she hissed as the doctor was pushing at her back as she put the ice pack.

"I think you that you just bruised your tail bone or you broke it." The trainer said looking at her.

"Great I pulled a Jeff Hardy." Danielle said with a laugh making the trainer laugh at her comment.


	20. Chapter 20

**I only own Makaila and Danielle thats it. I'm sorry so late for the update but my muse has been kind of slow these last week because of moving and everything. But Read and REview..read and enjoy!**

* * *

"It's killed or be killed Adam." Makaila said as she was repeating the video she was watching on youtube. "And I will not DIE!" she added.

Danielle looked at her friend who was still on the internet.

"Do you ever get tired of repeating that?" Danielle asked looking at her with a raised eye brow. "I swear I've heard about twenty times." She added.

"Correction you've heard sixteen over almost a week period." replied Makaila closing the laptop looking at her with a grin.

Danielle just shook her head at her then looked up as a knock brought them both out of their conversations. Makaila stood up and adjusted the sling that held her left arm and walked over to the hotel room door. Stephanie looked at Makaila's face who was smiling at the boss lady.

"Your flights are leaving in about four hours." Stephanie said handing her the plane tickets. "Your Uncle is expecting both you and Danielle in Orlando." She added.

"Thank you so much for letting me go visit my Uncle Hector." Makaila said looking at her with a nod. "I know that I planned to do it and then you found out giving me a lecture about them being like the rival company." She added.

"Not a problem I know that you need time off to heal." Stephanie replied putting her arms by her side. "And Danielle needs to heal after bruising her ass pulling a Jeff Hardy." She added laughing.

Makaila laughed at the comment as Danielle stood up slowly and limped over to where the two women were standing.

"It's not my fault." Danielle said trying to defend herself.

"You had the option of throwing me off the stage or on metal you picked metal so yea it's your fault." Makaila replied looking at her with a grin. "But don't worry we have got to get ready. Thanks a bunch Steph." She added.

Stephanie laughed at the two women as the door closed leaving the two women alone in the hotel room once more.

"Have you heard from Ted and Emma at all since what happen Monday?" Makaila asked looking at Danielle.

"The last thing I heard really was what I read on the net." Danielle replied grabbing her bag from the floor. "They were spotted leaving the arena with Ted's son on her hip." She added.

Makaila looked around the small hotel room then smiled just a bit.

"I am so ready to see my Uncle Hector." Makaila said slipping her slide on tennis shoes on. "I'm glad that Stephanie is letting us." She added.

"Yes Makaila I'd love to tag along with you." Danielle replied as she slipped her shoes on her feet. "Thanks for the invite." She added laughing.

Makaila just laughed her comment then picked up the small bag strap and put it on her shoulder.

"Come on let's go talk to John before we leave." Makaila said as she grabbed her pocket book and her cell phone.

"Why must we see him?" Danielle asked looking at her.

"So you remember you have a huge thing for him because when you get to TNA for a little bit of a vacation a whole new meat choice and we need you to remain WWE side." replied Makaila with a grin.

Danielle just shook her head and looked at her with a grin.

"Doesn't that mean we need to go see Orton while we are at it?" Danielle asked crossing her arms. "You made out with him so I figured you might want to do it again before we leave." She added.

Makaila just rolled her eyes smiling and walked out of the hotel room with a limping Danielle behind her.

"Room is John in?" Makaila asked looking over her shoulder.

"Uhh I think he is rooming with Randy." Danielle said with a grin.

Makaila just nodded at her and walked over to a room. She quickly knocked on the door hearing grunts and groans along with the sound of something like falling hard on the floor. Danielle went to say something but stopped when the door open and Randy in his boxers standing there looking at them.

"Yes?" Randy said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Come on in don't let the cold air in." He added walking away.

Danielle pushed her into the room closing the door behind her.

"It's a shocker you knew which room Randall was in." Danielle said with a grin.

"Go screw Cena." Makaila said putting the bag down on the floor.

"He is, was just here." Randy said getting back into his bed under the warm covers. "What are you guys doing up this early?" He added.

Danielle shook her head and put the bag down on the floor beside Makaila's bag. She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. Makaila slipped her shoes off and climbed into the bed next to Randy pushing him over. She went to say something but was cut off as a scream came from the bathroom causing both of them to jump. Danielle quickly appeared back into the room holding her throat.

"He he he…" Danielle said trying to complete a sentence.

Makaila looked around Danielle's shaking body to see John appear with a towel around his waist. She grinned brightly at Danielle who was bright red.

"Not a word." Danielle said looking at her.

Makaila just held her hands up in the air as if she was saying not me. Randy looked at the woman in the bed with him and then at the woman who was standing up still bit red from the encounter she had in the hotel bathroom.

"Enjoy the view of Richard Hammerbush?" Randy asked looking at Danielle who was glaring at him. "What? I'm just asking besides we know you have been wanting to jump his hammerbush for months now." He added.

"Shut up Randall." Danielle said with a hiss. "Don't make me break your cell." She added.

"Touch my cell and I'll John all about your little obsession with his five questions show from years ago and the fact that you want to rape him." Randy replied with a grin.

Makaila started laughing as her friend's facial features changed. She hid her face into his neck as Danielle looked at the two them.

"You won't tell him a damn thing Orton because if you tell John that I watch five questions or I want to jump his bones then I will tell Makaila about that time you got caught between a rock and hard place with that hooker in your hotel room." Danielle said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh I won't have to." Randy said biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing even harder then he was.

Danielle closed her eyes for a quick second then opened them to see Randy and Makaila looking at her with a grin on their faces.

"He is behind me isn't he?" Danielle asked looking at them.

She turned around to see John standing behind her this time now fully dressed with a grin plastered on his face. Before Danielle could react or say anything to him John quickly pulled her closer to his body and captured her lips with his own. Randy and Makaila looked at each other then back at the two of them with grins on their faces.

"About damn time." Randy said clapping his hand. "Now go to bed." He added.

"Sorry to buster your bubble but we've got like three hours before our flight leaves out for Florida." Makaila said putting her head on his chest. "But if you don't mind I'll take a nice littler nap here." She added.

"Who says you'll be sleeping?" Randy asked looking down at her.

"WE DO!" shouted Danielle and John breaking apart from the kiss.

Makaila did a fake pout as Danielle turned around with her lips swollen from the kiss that just happened in front of her.

"Enjoy that?" Makaila asked with a grin on her face.

"Maybe." Danielle replied with a grin. "Get your ass up we aren't taking a nap. Make out but no nap." She added pointing at her.

Makaila grinned at her and quickly stole a kiss from Randy who was smiling up at the two women standing at the end of his bed.

"My cell is ringing." Makaila said nodding towards her bag on floor.

John grabbed the bag and turned it over making everything fall out of the bag with the phone still going on. Makaila's eyes closed and groaned as John was now messing around her personal stuff looking for her phone.

"Do I want to know why you have a playgirl magazine and this?" John said using a lot of tissues to hold up a vibrator. "And do you use it on your self or do you get somebody else to use it on you?" he added with a grin.

Makaila's face was now beat red trying to find her face within her hands.

"I use it when I can't find a real man since half the time I'm around a bunch of boys." Makaila said snatching her cell phone from the cover. "It's my Uncle shut up both of you." She added pointing at Randy and John.

John mocked her causing Danielle to laugh and shake her head.

"Hola tío Hector." Makaila said as she laid back down against Randy's chest. "Sí en el aeropuerto. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? okey tío Hector." She added.

She closed her phone and looked at Danielle who was waiting.

"My Uncle isn't picking us up at the airport." Makaila said nodding at her. "He won't tell me who is but he is telling me don't worry it's somebody you know." She added.

"Isn't that a good thing?" John asked looking at her.

Makaila looked up at the blue eyed newberry native and just shook her trying to figure out what the hell was going to be going to happen at the ending journey at the airport in Orlando. She ran her hand through her hair and looked up at Danielle with a worried look on her face.

"I guess that we need to get going." Makaila said with a fake pout. "Damn Stephanie for making the flight early." She added with a small laugh.

"I guess that means you guys are going to end up leaving now." John said with a pout. "That isn't fair! I had one kiss I need more!" he added.

Right as he finished he turned around an unsuspected Danielle who kind of let out a small yell as he captured her lips once more. Makaila shook her head and looked at Randy who was grinning at her. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

**~*Orlando Airport*~**

"I want to go back." Danielle said doing a fake pout. "I want me some Richard Hammerbush." She added.

"You only been with the man not even twenty four hours and you act as if you've been together for years." Makaila said with a laugh as they walked over to baggage claim. "God help me through this. I need a drink." She added.

Makaila turned around went to walk but quickly stopped dead in her tracks causing Danielle to walk right into her.

"What in the hell?" Danielle asked looking at her.

Danielle moved around Makaila to see a man holding a sign with their names on it. Makaila looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Are you ok?" Danielle asked as she walked in front of Makaila who was standing there looking at her.

Makaila looked at Danielle and blinked her eyes trying to make sure what she was seeing was real.

"I'm great." Makaila said with a fake grin. "I'm just fucking peachy." She added.

Danielle looked at the man who was still holding the sign with a grin on his face now looking at the two of them. Makaila walked around Danielle and over to the man grabbing the sign and ripped it into pieces.

"You've got some fucking nerve." Makaila said with a glare.


	21. Chapter 21

**I only own Makaila and Danielle thats it. I hope you guys like it. So read and review. read and enjoy. I'm sorry that it's shorter then my normal chapters but the next chapter makes up for it. So Enjoy!**

* * *

"Does anybody want to fill me in?" Danielle asked looking at Makaila and the man standing there. "What's going on?" She added.

"Danielle Thomas this is Shawn Hernandez he works for TNA along side my Uncle Hector." Makaila replied looking at the man in front of her.

"Don't forget to mention your ex fiancée." Shawn said looking down at the two petite women.

Makaila looked at him with a glare on her face.

"Oh did I mention, he left me standing at the alter because he got wind that he was going to be signed to TNA." Makaila said looking at Danielle who was still trying to figure out what was going.

"Awe Mamacita don't be like that." Shawn said with a grin on his face.

All Makaila did was roll her eyes as she walked around him leaving Danielle standing there as he looked at her.

"Still a bitch." Shawn said shaking his head.

"Still a jackass." Makaila replied from behind him.

Danielle just grabbed her bags from the floor walked around the muscled up man. Makaila groaned as she turned around to see Danielle with Shawn following behind her.

"Go away." Makaila said putting her bag down on the chair.

"Sorry but I can't show up at the damn arena without you." Shawn said looking at her with a blank expression. "I promised your Uncle I would come and get you." He added.

"Tell my Uncle I said I'll find my own way." Makaila said with a glare.

He looked at her shaking his head as Danielle was already talking to the rental car lady trying to get a car for the two of them.

"Shawn, go to hell I don't want anything to do with a man who can't keep a promise." Makaila replied looking at him.

"Kaila that was five years ago." Shawn replied looking at her. "You were only nineteen you weren't ready to be married." He added.

"That wasn't your choice to make." replied Makaila with a glare. "It was mine but you took it upon yourself to make that choice." She added.

Danielle walked up to the two former lovers who were still bickering about things from the past.

"Shut up both of you." Danielle replied getting into the middle of them and pushing them just a part. "You sound like two five year olds fighting over a toy. I don't give a flying shit what happen between the two of you in the past. But you need to get over it and realize that you two have grown up or your supposed to have grown up." She added.

Makaila turned and looked at Danielle with a raised eye brow.

"No offense Danielle but stay out of this." Makaila said putting her free hand up at her. "So why don't you just take care of the car business while I try to figure out a way to get this man away from us." She added.

"Just save your damn money and get into my car." Shawn said shaking his head.

He grabbed a hold of their bags and started to walk out of the airport. Danielle shook her head as she held up a card with a grin.

"Sorry Shawn but we will have to decline that offer." Danielle replied looking at him. "Now put our bags down." She added.

Shawn turned around looking at Danielle shaking his head and put the bags back down on the ground looking at them.

"There happy but neither one of you know how to get to the arena." Shawn said looking at Danielle then at Makaila who was adjusting her sling.

Danielle looked at Makaila who ran her hand through her dark brown hair and shook her head.

"Well that is fine." Danielle said looking at her. "What better way to find something then to ask the locals for directions to be one of the normal people. Better yet we will be tourist for the day." She added looking at him.

He just shook his head and walked out of the airport with the two women behind him with their bags in hand. Cars where coming and going from the curve. Makaila looked around as Danielle smiled as the rental car drove up.

"Just like my first car ever but only better." Danielle replied as the guy got out of the car. "A 2008 Honda accord coupe." She added.

The rental guy smiled at the two women as he put their bags into the trunk for them. Makaila grinned brightly as her cell phone went off.

"I hear voices in my head?" Danielle asked laughing. "I wonder who that could be." She added.

Makaila rolled her eyes as she opened the phone and answered it with a grin on her face. Danielle shook her head and walked over to the driver side getting in as Makaila got into passenger seat hanging up the cell phone.

"He wanted to make sure that we landed safely." Makaila said putting the phone back into her pocket book. "John says hey and call him later." She added.

Danielle nodded at her as she pulled out onto the street of the airport. Makaila looked out the window and let out a breath she had been holding as they started down the trip.

"Danielle can you take this exit right here please." Makaila said pointing the exit that was coming up. "I have something I need to do." She added.

"Sure." Danielle replied making sure she could get over and pulled onto the exit ramp.

Following the directions that Makaila was giving her she pulled up to a small white house that was cleaned up nicely and looked well taken care of.

"Why are we here?" Danielle asked as she put the rental car into park on the curve. "Who lives here?" She added.

"I do." Makaila said opening the door slowly and getting out of the car.

Danielle got out of the car and closed the door as she watched Makaila touch the fence that was around the yard as if it was going to break.


	22. Chapter 22

**I only own Makaila and Danielle thats it. This chapter is what I told you alot longer then the last one. I'm really sorry that it took long for me to write the chapters. I wrote this chapter a head of time to be able for me to write to make sure I can get it done correctly leading for it. So enough of me. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy. Let me know what you think....**

* * *

Makaila walked into the small home that she had not stepped foot in almost four years. She looked around at the dust that had collected on furniture. She looked at the pictures that where hanging on the wall. Memories of events and moments captured thanks to the pictures that could last forever.

**[Shawn Morgan]  
(Verse 1)  
I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain …away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain**

"I miss you." Makaila said grabbing the small picture frame from the mantel piece.

She rubbed the picture slowly as the tears fell onto the picture of her and her father Eddie. Makaila was a spitting image of her father so no body could deny who her father was. She covered her mouth as the tears started to fall harder down her cheeks.

"Why can't you be here?!" shouted Makaila gripping the picture frame tightly. "Why did you have to fucking leave me here alone? You promised me that you would be here and protect me! You lied to me." She added.

She closed her eyes taking a breath trying to calm her nerves. Makaila touched the picture one more and looked around at the other pictures that were captured the moments of father and daughter.

**[Shawn Morgan & Amy Lee]  
(Chorus 1)  
because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

"Makaila are you ok?" Danielle asked stepping into the home looking at her.

"I'm great." Makaila said wiping the tears away from her raw cheek. "I miss him Danielle. I miss him so much." She added.

Danielle walked further into the room and pulled her friend into a hug. Makaila held onto her tightly and cried even harder.

"I have pictures so I can't forget his face." Makaila said crying. "But I have nothing to remember his voice. I'm starting to forget Danielle and I don't want to forget. I don't want to try to rack my brain of what my father's voice sounded like. I don't want to forget." She added.

**[Shawn Morgan]  
(Bridge)  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here....anymore**

"I know you miss him." Danielle said rubbing her hair. "You have every right to miss him. He is your father. You've got youtube to hear his voice. You can always go there and see videos of his voices." She added.

Makaila just shook her head no and broke the hug from her friend.

"That isn't the same!" shouted Makaila walking away from her. "That isn't the same as hearing him actually speaking to me and not acting." She added.

Danielle looked at the pictures on the mantel and touched one picture that was a picture of Makaila and Eddie with her on his back she looked to be like fifteen or sixteen smiling just alike.

"We were at a family gathering in Mexico and I just met a Chavo and all of them for the first time." Makaila said walking over to her. "I was so scared to meet them but he promised me that I would ok and safe. I remember that day very well because that was the day he told me that I would be living with him and Vickie. I hated her man she treated me like the black sheep of the family." She added.

**[Amy Lee]  
(Verse 2)  
The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Danielle nodded at her and looked at Makaila who held up a old cell phone and smiled just a bit as she turned it on.

"Wow." Danielle said laughing. "Full battery." She added.

Makaila quickly dialed the voice mail number and put the password in. She put it on speaker phone and looked at Danielle who was curious about what she was going to hear.

"November 13, 2005 12:30 am.…..Hey sweetheart I wanted to call you and tell you that I love you and I miss you so much. I know that I haven't called you in a few days but I've been busy. So if you could please give me a call and let me know how you are doing it would be great. I'll be up I don't what time please call me."

Danielle stared at the cell phone as Makaila held onto the phone with a death grip. She touched the screen and hit play once more on the message.

"This is the only thing I've got left that my father was talking to me." Makaila said as she listened to the message that her father had left her the day he passed. "I really miss him. I want him here with me!" she added.

**[Shawn Morgan & Amy Lee]  
(Chorus 2)  
cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

"If I could change it so he was here Makaila I would." Danielle said trying to grab the phone from Makaila's grip. "I can't neither can you." She added.

Makaila fell to the floor pulling the phone away from Danielle closing it. She looked around the house and brought her knees to her chest holding them.

"Get out please." Makaila said looking at Danielle with tears flowing down her face. "GO!" she added.

"FINE! I'll go!" shouted Danielle looking at her. "If you need me I'm outside." She added.

**[Instruments]  
[Shawn Morgan & Amy Lee]  
(Chorus 2)  
cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Makaila quickly got up from the floor and walked around the house once more. She had the lights turned on for the day and looked around at stuff that had not been touched in nearly four years. Eddie had helped her by the place she was going to pay him back but never got the chance. He never once reminded her to pay him back. She walked back further into the house and walked into the room she used for her room.

"Nearly four years since I've been here and everything remains the same." Makaila said closing the bedroom behind her.

She turned the light on and looked around at the bears and pictures that had collected dust through the years.

**[Shawn Morgan & Amy Lee]  
(Chorus 1)  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone [Seether]...away**

**~*Flash Back*~**

"Daddy." Makaila said walking around the new house that now belonged to her.

"Yea?" Eddie asked as he stood up from the steps as she walked out.

"Gracias Papá." Makaila said with a grin.

Eddie smiled at his daughter as he pulled her into a hug. Makaila held onto her dad and looked at people who were driving by. She looked up at him with one of his smiles.

"I promise that you I'll pay you back." Makaila said looking up at him. "I don't care." She added.

He nodded down at her as they walked into the house closing the door behind her. Boxes filled the rooms. Makaila was now living in Florida far from the state that she had lived in for a while with her father. She wanted to be on her own and fin for herself. Eddie wasn't all for the idea of his daughter living that far away, but after a while he gave in and offered to help her by a house close to one of his coworkers who would gladly keep an eye out on her.

"What do you say that we do the kitchen first and I will cook up something to eat for lunch?" Makaila said looking at him.

"Alright that sounds fine but sweet heart does that mean I can pick what we are having and you get to cook it?" Eddie asked as Makaila nodded at him. "Ok then, I want some enchiladas." He added.

Makaila turned her attentions to her father as she was putting the pots under the sink.

"I can't cook that." Makaila replied looking at him. "I don't know how." She added.

"Well Mamacita how do you expect to attract any men if you can't cook?" Eddie asked looking down at his daughter on the floor. "Up up I will teach this. And if any men come around here I'll kick their asses by the way." He added.

**~*End of Flash Back*~**

**[Shawn Morgan and Amy Lee]  
(Bridge)You're gone away  
You don't feel me here....anymore**

Makaila shook her head out of the day dream. She realized that she was still holding the bear that Eddie had given to her when she first met him. She touched the bear gently.

"Remember that I love you daddy and I miss you so much." Makaila said looking at the bear. "I'm sorry for how I've acted and what I said earlier but I miss you so badly that I can't believe it's been four years that you've been taken away from me." She added.

She stood up from the bed and walked out of the room and out of the house that she spent a lot of her time with her father in. Danielle pushed away from the car as she watched Makaila appear holding onto a bear that was black and pink.

"We can go now." Makaila said as Danielle nodded.

Makaila turned around once more to look at the house that she soon would need to be selling. She touched the chain fence and smiled.

"I love you daddy."

* * *

**The song is Broken by Seether and Amy Lee. I love it and I felt as if it would do this chapter justice so I hope you guys like it. Thanks once more for reading. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I only own Makaila and Danielle that's it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"See I told you I could get us here." Makaila said as Danielle pulled into the arena parking lot.

"After three hours of driving around." Danielle said putting the car in park. "I had to stop and ask for directions!" She added.

Makaila laughed a little bit to her self as she got out of the car closing the door behind her. Danielle got out of the car slowly and stretched as she noticed that some of the fans of the show were starting to line up for the show.

"Makaila, here." Danielle said leaning into the car grabbing two pairs of sunglasses and hats. "Put them on." She added.

Danielle helped her put them on and smiled as she put hers on. Makaila shook her head and looked around as she noticed the fans. She went to say something but stopped as she noticed her Uncle walking out of the arena with a not so happy look on his face.

"Beware the Guerrero wrath." Makaila said walking around her.

"Should I hide?" Danielle replied looking at her.

Makaila didn't answer she just kept walking towards her Uncle who was looking as if he was about to fussing at his niece.

"Hello Uncle Hector." Makaila said walking up to him.

"Good Evening Makaila." Hector replied with a blank expression on his face. "Why didn't the two of you ride with Shawn here to the arena? I mean I was worried for the both of you." He added.

Makaila pulled the sunglasses off of her face and looked at her Uncle in front of her.

"You know my situation with Shawn as well but yet you still sent him." Makaila said closing the glasses. "I want nothing to do with him and you know that. So we took it upon our self to get a car and I went to my house." She added.

Hector looked around parking lot and waved Danielle over who was leaning against the car waiting for the outcome of the fight between the uncle and niece.

"Hello." Danielle said with a smile as he nodded at her. "How are you doing this evening?" She added.

"I'm doing great but we have to get in side before the show starts and before the crowd starts to realize who the two of you are." Hector said nodding towards the door. "I promised Ms. McMahon that I wouldn't let any of the fans realize that the two of you were here. Dixie and I came up with a plan to make sure that it doesn't happen." He added.

Makaila groaned as he finished his comment about how to keep the fans realizing who they were.

"How come I have a feeling that isn't going to end very well?" Makaila said looking over at her uncle. "You and my dad had ideas that could put most people in jail." She added causing Danielle to laugh.

"How bad can it be?" Danielle asked putting her hands on her hips. "I mean come on Makaila we are here to relax and me to see a doctor at least let us have some kind of fun." She added.

Makaila just shook her head and followed her Uncle into the arena with Danielle close behind her with a grin on her face.

"Do you seriously believe it will be bad?" Danielle asked as they entered the arena close behind Hector.

"Dani, the last time they had a idea for me I ended up with blonde hair with green high strikes." replied Makaila looking at her. "Did I mention that I don't look good with blonde?" She added laughing.

Danielle couldn't hold back a laugh as they entered into the make shift catering area. Hector turned around and nodded towards the chairs that were empty. Makaila sat down slowly and looked around as stage crew member and wrestlers where running around getting everything ready for the show.

"Stay here and I'll go get Dixie." Hector said pointing at the two of them. "I know your temper Makaila if something happens so what ever you do be nice." He added.

"Me not nice?" Makaila said asking with a innocent smile and butting her eye laces. "Nevver." She added laughing.

Hector did a fake laugh as he walked away leaving the two of them alone. Danielle looked around as people waved at her.

"What do you think they have in mind for us?" Danielle asked causing Makaila to snap out of her day dream.

"More then likely something to do with changing our hair and pretend that we are somebody else and act as if we are date somebody here." Makaila said nodding at her. "If that is the case I want uhh Kevin Nash!" she added.

Danielle raised an eye brow at her and shook her head.

"Of all the hot men in this company you go and pick an old man?" Danielle said laughing. "You have some weird taste in men." She added.

Makaila laughed at the comment then smiled at her uncle who was walking up with a woman with brown hair who she assumed was Dixie. Dixie shook both of their hands and looked at them.

"I'm glad that both of you were able to come." Dixie said with a grin. "I'm more then willing to help make sure that you guys don't get noticed by the fans." She added.

"What do you and my darling uncle have in mind?" Makaila asked standing up from the plastic chair.

Dixie studied both women for a second then smiled.

"I want to just change your appearance just a bit." Dixie said looking at them. "I was thinking maybe for Danielle dye her hair just a bit. Since she has blonde maybe dye the under part blue. Curl it as well. Just change her appearance period. And maybe date somebody here or at least pretend to keep the fans from asking too many questions since they are mostly scared of the wrestlers who show up with their other half. For Danielle I think I can talk to AJ Styles or Chris Sabin to pretend to be your boyfriend." She added.

"I like that idea." Danielle said with a grin. "What do you have planned for Makaila?" She added.

Dixie turned her attention back to the late Eddie Guerrero's daughter. She looked her up and down for a few moments then looked back at Hector who was smiling.

"I think that we should curl your hair and put maybe red and purple highlights into your hair curl it or cut it." Dixie said while Makaila just looked at her. "I know you have glasses so put them on and change clothes but make sure you keep your arm in the sling. I can talk to Shawn Hernandez or Alex Shelley to see if either one of them will pretend." She added.

"SHELLEY!" Makaila shouted before she could stop her self. "I refuse to be anything to that man. So Dixie do what ever is necessary but don't even think about putting that piece of shit near me." She added.

Danielle laughed a small bit as Dixie was kind of taken back by the way Makaila spoke about Shawn. Makaila shook her head and ran her hand through her hair and just shook her head.

"Sorry for how that came out but Dixie we have a past and I want to keep it that way." Makaila replied with a small hiss. "I don't want to bring him back into my life ever." She added.

The boss of TNA nodded at the woman who was standing in front of her showing her Guerrero temper was starting to show when it came to things in her past. Makaila looked at Hector who wasn't shocked by his niece's out burst that was given to him just moments earlier in the parking lot.

"Ok I will not talk to Shawn. Maybe I can talk to Nelson then." Dixie replied nodding at her. "That is if you get along with him." She added.

"I have no problem with homicide as a person but the way you got him written into the show that is a problem." Makaila replied without thinking.

Dixie looked down at the concrete then back up at the Latina woman who was standing there looking at the older woman in front of her.

"You aren't part of this company as a creative writer now are you?" Dixie said stepping closer to her. "You aren't here to be a part of this company. You are here because your company and mine came to agreement so you can visit your uncle. So you better watch your mouth or I will make sure that the agreement is broken." She added.

Makaila looked at her with a glare on her face then thought it would be better to let the woman have her way instead of fight with her.

"Let me make this clear to you." Makaila said stepping closer to the woman in front of her. "You and my company may have come to an agreement which let us come here. Don't get me wrong Dixie Carter, I am happy to the have the offer to visit my uncle but let's get it straight you might have a Guerrero working for you. But I don't and you don't know me. So before you threaten me Mrs. Carter you might want to make sure you know how to push my buttons. I don't take to kindly to threats." She added with a glare.

"Calm down Eddie Guerrero Jr." Danielle said pulling her friend away from the woman who was already looking upset with the encounter of the feisty Guerrero.

Dixie just walked away from the three people standing there in the make shift catering area. Makaila watched the woman closely as she was out of side.

"Do you always have to have your father's attitude?" Hector asked looking at her. "It's going to get you into trouble one of these days." He added.

"I'm sorry Uncle Hector but I am not going to walk on egg shells around somebody who I don't work for. I am not going to kiss up to her." Makaila said looking at her. "Led the way of what the hell you guys have planned to keep us from being noticed by the damn fans." She added shaking her head.

Danielle looked at the niece and uncle as they were trying to look as if they were trying to be civil with one another.

"Follow me." Hector said waving towards the direction.

Makaila linked her free and good arm with Danielle who was still being quiet with the situation. Danielle felt her phone go off looked at the ID and sighed as she hit the button to silence the ringer.

"Who was it?" Makaila asked looking at her.

"Oh it was John I can always call him back." Danielle said nodding at her with a forced smile. "Let's go have some fun." She added.


	24. Chapter 24

I only own Makaila and Danielle that is it. I hope you guys like this chapter. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy!

"Remind me why we have to change our appearance again." Danielle said as she looked at her blonde hair that now the bottom half of it was right blue. "I look like somebody dumped a snow cone on my head." She added.

"Because the fans will start to assume things I guess." Makaila replied as looked at her self in the mirror. "I look like somebody totally different." She added.

The hair and make up people changed both of their looks but Makaila was the one who changed the most. Her long black hair was now almost to her chest and had green and purple highlights in it. Her dark make up was now almost gone but a little light. Her glasses changed her face completely. She didn't look like the same woman at all in her eyes.

"I can't believe you let them cut your hair." Danielle said looking at her friend. "You looked as if you were about to cry when they were starting." She added.

"I was." Makaila replied shaking her head. "I have been growing my hair since I was thirteen I swore I would never do it. Now look at me I've got short hair." She added.

Danielle went to say something else but stopped and closed her mouth as two of the TNA knockouts walked into the hair and make up room with grins on their faces then stopped when they noticed Makaila and Danielle.

"Don't tell me these two are the ones that Dixie picked to join TNA."

"Well if they are I hope they don't them with us."

Makaila turned her attention to the sound of the voices and shook her head rolling her eyes at the two of them.

"Danielle, the tranny look alike is Jamie aka Velvet Sky you remember her. She dated dipshit." Makaila said with a small grin. "And the other one who is short and looks like a drag queen is Ashley but you know her a Madison Raynes." She added with a grin.

Danielle tried to control her laughter about the comment her friend made about the women who played the beautiful people to the T.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jamie said walking up to the two of them. "You don't know me for shit and besides why the hell are you here anyways?" She added.

"Let me see." Makaila said standing up straight instead of bending over to look in the mirror. "I am the one who can beat your ass within an inch of your life. I don't work here and I won't so Jamie I think you might want to back up before your boss shows up and realizes you're just a weakling like your partners are." She added.

Jamie went to say something but Ashley grabbed a hold of her and pulled her away from Makaila who was smiling at her.

"You are an idiot?" Ashley asked looking at Jamie with a worried look on her face. "Those two over there aren't your normal wrestlers Jamie. That's Makaila Guerrero and Danielle Flair." She added.

Danielle looked at Makaila who was rubbing her injured arm.

"Damn if drag queen knows us though the fucked up make over who the hell says the fans wont." Danielle said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shut up." Jamie snapped at Danielle who glared at her. "Both of you got into this business because of what your father's last night. I got here by working my ass off. I didn't get a contract handed to me I had to work my ass off to get it! Just like most of the damn women in this company and in the wrestling business." She added.

Makaila looked down and took her glasses off of her face put them on the table beside her. Danielle grabbed a hold of Makaila's free uninjured arm. Makaila looked at her and just nodded.

"I am not going to injury or fight anybody." Makaila said pulling her arm out of her grip.

Danielle looked around at both of the women who were standing in front of her with a worried look on her face.

"I did not get in my contract by my last name." Makaila said looking at her with no emotion on her face or in her voice. "I got here by working my damn ass off to get to where I am. I wanted to be a PA in the company I am wrestling for but in some twist of fate I got put in a match and now look at me. I'm a wrestler. I earned my spot in this company. I have to put up with assholes Jamie. You have no idea what the hell I've done or what I've had to do. You slept your way most of the way so why don't you just shut your trap and go about your business. I am not like some of the wrestlers who will walk away. I will shut your trap for you. So which one are you going to do?" She added with a glare.

Ashley grabbed a hold of Jamie's arm pulling her away from the upset Guerrero.

"Just wait." Jamie said walking backwards. "You might be with him somebody of power Makaila I know who you are with or so it appears to you that you are with. Get ready and have fun in your so called family business." She added.

The two of them walked out as Dixie and Hector walked in. Makaila looked at the two people in front of her and cleared her throat and grinned.

"Ok ladies meet your pretend boyfriends for the time you are here." Dixie said nodding.

Danielle quickly got a closer view of the door and looked as AJ Styles walked into the room with a smile on his face. She let a little small like fan scream out causing people to laugh at her reaction towards him. Makaila shook her head and looked at the door. Dixie grinned brightly and nodded at Hector walked out of the room.

"I over heard you say something." Dixie said nodding at her.

Makaila and Danielle exchanged glances then turned to the door as Hector walked into the room. Kevin Nash appeared in the doorway with one of his smiles on his face.

"It's It's it's Kevin Nash!" Makaila said with a giggles before she could stop her self. "Oh my god! EEEP! Sorry I'll shut up." She added causing people to laugh at her.

He laughed at her reaction and walked to her putting his arm around her small shoulder. Makaila looked up at him with her cheeks still blushing causing Danielle to quickly snap a picture of her blushing friend who was grinning at her.

"I got black mail!" Danielle said doing a small dance.

Makaila glared at the smaller woman and gave her a smile as Dixie and Hector where laughing at the inaction between the two women.

"Alright ladies what do you say we get things rolling since Impact is about to start letting the fans in." Dixie said nodding at them. "Feel free to wonder about if anybody that you think doesn't work for the company make up a name do something but don't say our real name." She added.

"Alright I think we can handle that." Kevin said nodding at Dixie.

"What are you? My dad?" Makaila asked looking at up the taller man. "Even though I wouldn't mind that one bit but that is different story for a totally different day." She added laughing.

Danielle just busted out laughing at the comment as she was getting a glare as Makaila realized she had been filming the conversation between Kevin and Makaila.

"Your ass better delete that." Makaila said pointing at Danielle. "If you know what's good for you, you will delete that video." She added.

Makaila went to go after Danielle but let out a small scream as Kevin put his arm around her waist and held her up from the floor causing him to laugh.

"Keep it." Kevin said walking out of the room with Makaila in his grip pouting.

"Put me down!" shouted Makaila laughing.

Danielle shook her head and turned to see AJ who was enjoying the scene in front of him of her friend.

"I'm Allen."

"Danielle Flair."

AJ smiled and shook hands with the woman in front of him with a grin on his face. Danielle couldn't help but blush as he grinned brighter at her.

"Come on let's go pretend." AJ said with a grin on his face. "I have a pretty damn hot girlfriend. See it's easy." He added.

Danielle went to say something but couldn't get anything out of her mouth. He laughed at her reaction and smiled as they walked out of the room holding hands.


	25. Author's Note

Hey guys I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter. I wanted to say that I'm really sorry for those who are following the story. No I am not going to stop writing the story but right now some issues have come up. I'm currently moving into a new place we don't have the net yet. I'm using my mom's computer to do this. So Guys I'm completely Sorry. So please don't stop following the story. I will update as soon as I can. My Muse is still alive and kicking but please do not stop following because you never know when the newest chapter will show up.

Ashley


	26. Chapter 25

**I only own Makaila and Danielle thats it...I'm sorry for the delay. I'm back at my mom's and i wrote this because I had a mood for writing. So read and review..Read and enjoy...let me know what you guys think. **

* * *

"What are you listening to over there?" Danielle asked looking at Makaila who was sitting on the couch.

"Leave the memories Alone by Fuel." Makaila replied taking the ear piece out of her ear. "I'm going to miss your nosey ass when you leave tomorrow." She added.

Danielle laughed at the comment and sat down on the couch

"Hey I got my meds now I should be good with no more freak outs." Danielle replied with a nod. "You got some healing to do and when you do heal you will be back in no time and we will be going at it again." She added.

"I know I can't believe that I'm going to be here alone." Makaila said looking at her. "Maybe I can go to Miami and find Danny Wood and go I'll be your nanny if you exchange payment for me sleeping with you." She added laughing.

Danielle busted out laughing as Makaila was grinning from ear to ear.

"You have too much time on your hands." Danielle said shaking her head. "Have you heard from Randy in the past couple of days?" She added.

"The last time I spoke to him was the other night when I called him and he was out with the boys." replied Makaila turning the i-pod off. "And that was the last time I heard from him." She added.

"That sucks I spoke to John last night and he said that Randy has been going out like a frat boy and doing all that stuff." Danielle said looking at her.

Makaila just shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her cell phone as it started to vibrate the coffee table in front of them.

"Speaking of the devil look who it is." Makaila said laughing.

She flipped the phone open and put it on speaker phone so Danielle could hear the conversation.

"Hello?" Makaila said looking at Danielle who was smiling.

"_What in the hell is going on?" Randy asked sounding very upset _

"What are you talking about?" asked Makaila sound confused.

"_Oh I don't know could it be the fact that for the past week and a half I have got to look at pictures of you going out in public with another man and a ring on your damn left hand." _

"What are you talking about Randy?" Danielle asked before she could stop her self. "She can have friends and the only ring she has on her left hand in the ring that her dad gave her." She added.

"_I find that hard to believe Danielle. The pictures show them out and about on the town holding hands laughing posing for pictures with fans. So Makaila would you like to explain to me what the hell is going on? Or are you going to be like your father and lie about these things?"_

Makaila looked in the phone with an upset look on her face.

"I am now just getting a chance to speak to you after days of you not being able to talk to me." Makaila said looking at Danielle with a pissed off look on her face.

"_You're not answering my question Makaila." _

Makaila closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves in order not to yell or break the phone. Danielle tried to grab the phone away from her but Makaila pulled it out of her reach.

"Randal Keith Orton you are not my father so you have no right to question me about my friendships with other men." Makaila said trying to stay calm. "Also you sure are hell not my husband so you really do not have any right to ask me to explain anything." She added.

"_Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?"_

Before Randy could reply to anything Makaila shut her cell phone putting it on the table in front of her running her hand through her hair. She pushed her self up from the couch and adjusted her sling walking out of the room leaving Danielle alone in the living room. Makaila walked back into the room holding a bottle of water looking at the phone as it was vibrating the table.

"It's Randy." Danielle said looking at it.

"Open it and ignore the call I have it to where you have to hit send to answer it." Makaila replied sitting back down on the couch. "Who the hell does he think he is?" She added as Danielle did as she was told.

Danielle looked at Makaila who now had her legs brought up to her chest with her free arm around it and her head on her forehead was on her knees. Danielle went to say something but stopped when the sound of the door bell made both of them jump.

"If that is Randy Orton tell him to go to hell." Makaila replied as Danielle got up from the couch.

"Ok." Danielle said with a small laugh.

She shook her head as she disappeared from the room. Danielle grabbed the door handle and opened to see John standing there with a grin on his face.

"Baby!" shouted Danielle with a grin.

"Hey Honey." John said laughing.

He pulled her body to his and kissed her lips gently. Makaila walked into small door way and smiled at John who broke the kiss.

"Hey sweetheart." John said hugging her gently. "You looked like hell." He added.

"You're such a charmer." Makaila replied rolling her eyes as she walked away from the couple who were standing in the doorway.

Danielle closed the door as John walked into the living room as Makaila shut the cell phone once more. John grabbed the phone from the table looked at the missed calls.

"Why have you been ignoring his phone calls? I thought you wanted to talk to him." John asked closing the phone putting it back in its place.

"I did want to talk to him until he thought he could question me about my relationship with Kevin Nash." Makaila said with a glare. "He needs to go to hell right now. I don't want anything to do with him." She added.

Danielle grabbed the cell phone turned it off as Makaila just looked around the room.

"Why did I like him?" Makaila asked as she grabbed the remote from the arm of the couch.

"Because when he is in clothes he is hot?" Danielle replied with a small laugh. "Or the fact I don't know." She added.

Makaila just shook her head and rolled her eyes as John sat down beside her. He kissed her cheek causing Danielle to kind of growl.

"Relax over there Flair Jr." John said looking at her. "You're still my number one girl and besides she needs some cheering up. Would you rather I kiss her cheek or walk around in a gold thong?" He added.

"I would rather have the thong." Makaila said looking at him with a very happy look on her face.

"Watch it Guerrero." Danielle said pointing at her. "That is my ass cheeks." She added.

Makaila let a laugh slip past her lips as John was grinning from ear to ear.

"YES!" shouted John as he danced on the couch. "A laugh!" he added.

Makaila went to say something only caught off guard by her door bell going off once more. She stood up with the help of John as she was the one going to answer the door this time. Both John and Danielle where behind her as she opened the door to see Kevin Nash standing there.

"I take it that you heard the news." Kevin said holding up a printed copy of the pictures that Randy had been talking about earlier. "The sites are running with the rumor we've been dating for a few years and now it's all coming out since we were spotted." He added.

Makaila looked around then shook her head as she grabbed her keys from the table beside the door and handed them to Kevin who looked confused at this action. Danielle watched beside John as Makaila put on like a white poncho over her white tank top.

"You're driving me." Makaila said looking at Kevin. "We are going to the theme park. I'm paying for everybody. So we can have some fun and let the fans think what they want to. John and Danielle you're riding with us too." She added.

Kevin looked at Danielle and John who were still kind of confused about her actions. Makaila turned around looking at them.

"Get your stuff together and let's go." Makaila said as she walked out of the house grabbing a hold of Kevin's hand pulling him away from the house. "MOVE!" she added.


	27. Chapter 26

**I'm sooooooooo sorry guys that I haven't updated this. But the only time I could write is when I was at my mother's house and I had some of the chapter done already but I finished it now. So guys I'm sooo Sorry once more. The net isn't up at the new house yet because we have yet to move the other lady out of the house but now that the lights are maybe we will have it soon. But ENOUGH! HEre is the chapter you've got guys have been waiting for. I'm soooo sorry once more. I only own Makaila and Danielle thats it! So Enjoy...read and review...read and enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked walking into Makaila's bedroom.

Makaila looked up from the laptop and gave him a smile.

"I'm watching a video of my dad." Makaila said looking at him. "I recorded a bunch of videos of him. I put them on the computer but I have been so scared to look at them until now." She added.

He walked further into the room and down beside her on the bed. Makaila looked up at him with a smile as he noticed she had it paused on one of his smiles.

"You've got his smile." Kevin said looking down at the tiny frame beside him. "You look more like your dad then you know." He added.

"I miss his smile." Makaila said looking up at him as she put her head on his chest. "I miss his voice. I miss him a lot." She added.

Kevin went to say something but stopped when Makaila sat up as the video played to show Chris Benoit with Makaila passed out asleep curled up to him. Chris looked at the camera and kissed her forehead.

"I don't remember this." Makaila said as sat up straighter. "Who took this?" She added.

She watched the video closely trying to figure out who the person was running the camera. The camera went closer to Makaila's face to show that she had been crying because her cheeks were red and raw from crying.

"Why are you recording this Adam?" Chris asked looking at the camera.

"I'm doing something for her." Adam replied as he put the camera at the level to where it showed everybody in the screen shot.

Makaila stirred just a bit and opened her eyes as she noticed the two men sitting beside her. She broke down once more crying hard. Chris wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap letting her sit in his lap and cry against his neck.

"He He He He is gone." Makaila said choking through the words. "Noooooooo." She added.

Adam looked at the camera biting his bottom lip to keep from crying in front of the daughter of one his friends. Chris kissed her forehead comforting the woman in front of him who had became like a daughter to him over the years. Makaila tried to control her breathing and tears to keep them from coming out.

"It's ok let it out." Chris said as the tears started to fall down his own cheeks. "It's ok Makaila you've got us. You've got all of us. I know Eddie just died Makaila you've got us. You are not alone in this." He added.

Makaila just held onto his neck tighter as he let her cry. Adam grabbed the camera turned it off making the screen go blank.

Makaila looked up at Kevin who was looking at her unsure what to say to her. She closed the laptop and put it down beside on the bed.

"Wow." Makaila said breaking the silence between the two of them. "I don't even remember how I acted then. I was so scared and so sad I just lost the man who was my father. But wow I can't wow." She added looking down at her hands.

"I remember the news just spreading quickly." Kevin said looking at her. "I was in shock." He added.

Makaila nodded at him then looked up at him biting her bottom lip. Before Kevin could say anything Makaila pulled him down kissing him on the lips. Kevin caught off guard kissed back for a few seconds then broke the kiss pushing the petite woman away from him.

"We can't do that." Kevin said looking down at her.

"Why not?" Makaila asked looking up with a confused look on her face. "I'm single your divorced and single why can't we?" She added.

Kevin ran his hand over his face and through his hair.

"Because your young and you are just doing it so Randy can have a real reason to be pissed at you." Kevin said looking down at her.

"So?" Makaila said looking at him with a grin on her face.

Kevin rolled his eyes at the young woman then kissed her cheek before patting her head causing her to growl.

"Go to bed little one." Kevin said looking at her.

"Are you my dad?" Makaila asked as she got under the covers.

"I'm 50 years old and you are 24 so I am old enough to be your dad." Kevin said turning off her light.

Makaila shook her head and grinned.

"Your to sexy to be my daddy!" Makaila shouted at him.

"Stop trying to get me into bed Makaila." Kevin said as he closed the door. "Go to bed its late and you've got to get up early to take John and Danielle to the airport in the morning." He added.

Makaila groaned then laughed as she pulled the covers over her head. She heard the front door close with the sound of the alarm locking. She nodded as she set her alarm clock.

~*Next Morning*~

"I'm up." Makaila said as she sat up slowly. "I need crack." She added.

Right as the words slip out of her mouth her bedroom door opened and a arm slipped in between the space holding a bottle of mountain dew.

"CRACK!" Makaila shouted with a giggle.

She quickly jumped up from her bed and walked over to the door taking the bottle away from the person who was offering it to her.

"Making sure you were up." Danielle said as Makaila moved away from the door.

"You better have changed my sheets." Makaila replied putting the lid back onto the bottle.

"We didn't do anything." Danielle said laughing. "Besides I went up to bed after I saw you making out with big sexy and John was asleep on the couch watching something about ghost and beer I think." She added.

Makaila just rolled her eyes as she sat down on the foot of her bed. Danielle went to say something when the door bell went off causing both to jump and laugh. Makaila slipped off of the bed and jogged down stairs to see John still passed out on the couch.

"Damn heavy sleeper." Makaila said with a yawn.

Danielle waited at the bottom of the stairs as Makaila opened the door to show a woman standing there. Makaila lost her balance a little but caught her self with the door frame looking at the woman standing on her porch.

"What are you doing here?" Makaila asked looking at the woman in front of with an upset tone.

"Can't a mother see her daughter?"

"I don't know Janet do you see your daughter anywhere in this house?" Makaila asked looking around as if she was looking for somebody. "She isn't here so get the hell away from me." She added.

Danielle walked over to the doorway to see the woman who was almost a spiting image of Makaila without the dark black hair she got from her dad. Janet looked down at the place mat in front of the door and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Janet said looking at her.

"Your sorry?" Makaila asked looking at her with a glare. "Your sorry doesn't cut! I was fourteen and you sent me away. I thought I did something wrong. I went to live with a man who I had only seen a few times. But guess what Janet he was the best thing that EVER happened to me. You the best thing you did was send me to live with him. But guess what Janet you aren't my mother. Eddie was my father and hell you might as well say Vickie was my mother because she was the one who there for me when things happened. We might have fought like cats and dogs but damn that is what parent and child suppose to do. So go to hell Janet. I haven't seen you since I was fourteen, I am twenty four now. I don't want now." She added.

Makaila moved backwards and slammed the door in the face of the woman who had given birth to her. Danielle walked towards the door but Makaila stepped in her way blocking her way.

"Don't you, even think about it." Makaila said looking at her.

"Makaila, give her a chance." Danielle said trying to break common ground with her. "My mom and dad could never been in the same room without fighting after they were divorced. I never saw my father that much thanks to wrestling. But I am not saying what she did was right but give her a chance." She added.

"No I will not give her a chance." Makaila said looking at her. "She had her chances to come and see me Danielle and protect me as a teenager but no she made her bed now she has to lay in it." She added.

Danielle just shook her head and watched John got up from the couch and stretched. He looked back and forth between the women who were standing at him without upset looks on their faces.

"What ever it is I didn't do it." John said holding his hands up in the air.

"No but you Richard hammerbush must have had a good dream because yea." Makaila said crossing her arms.

He looked down then quickly grabbed the cover he was covering up with and took off running up the stairs causing both women to kind of laugh a little bit.

"Use Cold water!" shouted Makaila with a grin. "Unless Danielle joins you then use very hot water to kill any germs that may get on the walls." She added.

Danielle ran up the stairs causing Makaila to laugh then groan as another knock came from the door. Makaila opened the door and looked at her half sister Shaul standing there looking at her.

"Shual what are you doing?" Makaila asked looking at her younger sister. "Where are Sherilyn and Kaylie?" She added.

"Vickie doesn't know we're gone." Shual said looking at Makaila. "They are in the car." She added.

Makaila stepped out onto the porch to see two faces looking out the backseat of the car. She turned her attention back to Shual.

"Ok want to explain to me how and why the three of you are in Orlando? And how did you find the old house that Dad use to live in?" Makaila asked crossing her arms hoping to get some answers out of her.

"I knew where the place was Kaila." Shual replied knowing at her. "How we got here is flying from Texas to get away from Vickie. I love my mother don't get me wrong Makaila but the way she acts now is horrible. That new guy she is dating and flaunting around isn't right. She took him to daddy's grave on the fourth anniversary of his death." She added.

"You serious aren't you?" Makaila asked as Shaul nodded at the question. "Tell the girls to get out of the car and get the bags out and come inside." She added.

Shaul smiled at her older sister jogged off the porch as Makaila walked back in to see Danielle standing at the stairs looking at her.

"Go up stairs and tell John to have clothes on every part of his body to make him descent because my baby sisters are here. All three of them are here." Makaila said nodding towards the yard.

"Alright I won't ask but I can do what you ask Master." Danielle said with a teasing smile.


	28. Chapter 27

**I know this is a short chapter but I'm sorry. I'm trying to type RAW before I go back to my house today. SO guys read adn review...read and enjoy...I only own Makaila and Danielle thats it!**

* * *

"Alright want to explain to me why you three are here?" Makaila asked looking at Shaul who was handing Kaylie a cup of Kool-Aid.

"We want to live with you." Shaul said looking at her older sister. "We took a vote and we are tired of being in Texas where mom is acting like a royal bitch." She added.

Makaila ran her hand through her short hair and looked at John who was now in the floor playing with Kaylie and Danielle leaning against the door frame watching the two sisters. Sherilyn was sitting on the stool beside Makaila.

"Shaul your eighteen why not move out?" Danielle asked before Makaila could reply.

"I refuse to leave Kaylie and Sherilyn alone." Shaul replied turning her attention to her sister's friend. "My mom isn't the same since she did that whole storyline with Edge or Adam which ever that dumb blonde goes by." She added.

Danielle let a small laugh slip past her lips while Makaila put her hands on the counter top and sighed.

"I can't do anything about this." Makaila said looking at her. "Vickie isn't my mother she is only my step mother. She is going to go crazy when she realizes that you three are gone." She added.

"Tara knows that Kaylie is with us but she swore to me that she wouldn't tell Vickie." Shaul replied turning her attention back to Makaila.

Makaila went to say something else but was caught off guard when yet again another knock on the door caused the Latina woman groan. Danielle shook her head and walked around John and Kaylie and went to the door. Danielle shook her head and stopped dead in her tracks as the door opened.

"Hello Danielle."

"Mommy!"

Danielle looked at her son and smiled as she took him from Melina who was standing there looking at her.

"Take your brat and keep him away from me." Melina said putting his bags down inside of the door. "He is nothing but trouble." She added.

"Your dating his father Melina it's bound to happen that you would have to be near him." Danielle said shaking her head.

Melina looked at Jordan who was on his mother's hip. He made a face at her causing Melina to glare and almost raise her hand.

"Do you really want to risk getting your butt kicked in Orlando?" Makaila asked pushing Danielle and Jordan back into her house. "I've got enough to deal with so take your screaming Daffney can do it better butt off my lawn." She added.

Meilna growled as she walked off the porch as Makaila watched her pull out of her drive way. Makaila rolled her eyes as she turned around to see Danielle talking to John with Jordan on her hip with his head on her shoulder.

"This is too much to deal with." Makaila said walking back into the house closing the door behind her.

Sherilyn walked around the door way with Makaila's cell phone in hand along with Shaul behind her with a scared look on her face and Kaylie on her hip. Makaila grabbed the phone from her and noticed it was Vickie.

"Hello Vickie." Makaila said putting the cell phone on speaker.

"Are those damn three brats with you?" Vickie shouted with a hiss causing Makaila to laugh. "Exxxxcuse me! Answer me!" she added.

Makaila shook her head and looked at the three girls standing in the huge doorway that was leading towards the formal dining room.

"Yes Vickie they are here with me and they are going to stay with me!" Makaila said looking at the three girls who grinned at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are Makaila?" Vickie shouted causing everybody to jump and make faces at her voice.

Makaila grabbed a hold of Kaylie putting her younger sister on her hip and kissed her cheek gently causing the small child to laugh and grin at her.

"I'm a Guerrero and I make sure my family members are taken care of." Makaila said with Shaul clapped quickly. "Shaul and Sherilyn will be staying with me not you. Shaul is eighteen and she is legal so she is staying with me. Sherilyn is fourteen and she is my sister more then you are any mother to her as of recently. So Vickie I am going to take over being the mother. Kaylie will be visiting me not you! Go take care of Eric your new boy toy. So bye!" she added.

"Take the brats they are always in the way! They are always complaining about this that. Or they need this or that." Vickie said with a yell.

Makaila just closed the phone and looked at all three girls. Danielle watched as the sisters did like a group hug in the middle of the room.

"Sorry to interrupt this hug fest but we have got to get to the airport to catch our flight." John said looking at them.

"You guys should have rode with Melina." Makaila said before she could stop her self.

"And have her dead before the show in New York?" Danielle said laughing. "I don't think so." She added.

John cleared his throat causing everybody to look at him as he grinned holding his phone up.

"Makaila it's been weeks since the wwe crowd has saw is first woman of legacy. There will be tickets at the airport." Vince said with a little laugh. "Shaul, Kaylie, and Sherilyn the three of you have a plan ticket as well. Since you three will be traveling with Makaila you three are welcome with open arms. So ladies pack your bags you are coming to New York City." He added.

"YES!" shouted all three girls.

Vince laughed at the reaction of the Guerrero girls. John hung the phone up and put it up in his pocket as he held up a black gym bag.

"You touched my underwear." Makaila said looking at him. "Lucas Matt Hardy's dog was the last time anybody who was a male related touched my thongs. He ran off with them and hid them in love seat." She added.

"You slept with Matt Hardy?" Danielle asked before she could stop herself.

"I will not comfier nor deny it." Makaila said grabbing her pocket book and the keys to the house and her car along with her bag from John's hand. "Let's go girls. Grab your bags too." She added walking out of the door.

Everybody shook their heads as Makaila put her bags into the trunk of her car.

"I say after these last few weeks she has went through withdraws from the ring." Shaul said with a laugh.

"Just wait until she reads what she is involved with on Raw." Danielle said with a grin. "She has to put up with Randy." She added.

Shaul looked out the doorway at her sister who was smiling.

"How come I have a feeling that this RAW will be interesting?" Sherilyn asked with a smile. "Come on let's go before she breaks the stirring wheel." She added.


	29. Chapter 28

**Guys I am soooooooooo sorry for the delay once more. Our net isn't up still at my house. I'm at my parents for a few days. But I wrote a chapter for you guys! Sorry it took forever. But here it is. I only own Makaila and Danielle thats it. I hope you guys like it. Read and Enjoy...Read and Review!!!!!**

* * *

"Do you seriously believe that you guys don't hate each other?" Stephanie asked looking at the woman in front of her.

"Stephanie I know that me and Randy are pissed at each other right now. Hell when aren't we?" Makaila asked looking at her boss. "I can pretend to be happy go lucky on camera. That is what a good actress is for right? We are known for ability to make people believe what we want them too." She added.

Stephanie looked down at the script in her hand and handed it to Makaila who nodded at her walking out of the room. Right as Makaila left the room Danielle walked into the room looking at her.

"What was that about?" Danielle asked looking at her. "And why is she carrying a script?" She added.

"She wants to return tonight." replied Stephanie. "And apparently she thinks she runs this show. So Ms. Guerrero will be in tonight's show but WHERE I want her." She added.

"Which would be where?" asked Danielle looking at her boss.

Stephanie smiled at her and sat down in her office chair.

"She has to pretend to be caring girlfriend of the viper." Stephanie said putting her hands together on top of the desk. "She wants to come back so badly and she is cleared and she wants to make orders let her and she has to learn if you play with fire you get burned." She added with one of her McMahon smiles.

Danielle just looked at her boss and nodded as she grabbed her script from the desk top and walked out of the room without saying another room. Stephanie curved her lip even more letting the evil side show without being seen by anybody.

**~*Locker Room*~**

"Do you seriously believe you are going to get what you want?" Danielle asked as she was lacing up her wrestling boots.

"Why wouldn't I?" Makaila asked looking at her. "You got what you wanted. You're going after a title when all I want is out of Legacy." She added.

Danielle looked up at her as she laced the finial hole and tied them tightly to make sure that they wouldn't untie.

"Kaila it doesn't work like that." Danielle said running her hand through her hair. "Stephanie gets what she wants. She doesn't give a rat's ass what we want. She wants what will get the ratings up. Now Makaila don't come back until your suppose too." She added.

"I'm not giving up on what I want." Makaila said looking at her. "I want to be come somebody like Trish Stratus hell even Lita. I want to become a woman wrestler who no body forgets." She added.

Danielle stood up from the bench and looked at her friend with a blank expression on her face.

"Then let it be done Stephanie's way." Danielle said shaking her head. "People who go against her word don't last to long in this business. Trust me I've been around long enough to see what happens. Now just do what she wants or you'll be gone just like the rest of the divas or in the back for the rest of your career." She added.

"And you have got to remember who I am and what my family has done for this business." Makaila said standing up straight. "So Stephanie might see what I want might bring damn ratings since they are losing watchers." She added.

Makaila stood up pulling her black and purple sweater over her head to show a basic black tank top.

"I've had enough of trying to protect you from the wrath of a McMahon." Danielle said taking her small jacket off. "I've had enough of it. As far as your career decisions go Makaila you screw up I'm not going to be the one to try to fix your mistakes." She added.

"Why is it a mistake to speak my mind?" Makaila asked as she grabbed the black satin corset from her gym back.

"Because speaking your mind here can get you fired." Melina said walking up behind the two of them. "And by all means if that is what you want be my guest. Get your ass fired one less bitch for me to beat." She added.

Danielle looked at Melina who was grinning at her. Makaila quickly slipped into the black corset as the two women seemed to be having a stare down.

"I hope your brat of a son is happy that me and his father are over." Melina said looking at her. "He was always in the way making sure to keep us apart." She added.

"He is a kid he is suppose to hate bitches." Danielle said butting her eyelashes at her. "Melina we aren't going to go anywhere. But just be ready to have your world shatter around you." She added.

Melina rolled her eyes as she walked away leaving the two women alone once more. Makaila looked at Danielle as she slipped on her white skinny jeans.

"I swear I'm going to beat her ass." Danielle said slipping her yellow double ruffle mini skirt over her pants.

She slipped her pants down and looked at Makaila who was now almost dressed for the show.

"I beg of you just do what the script says and don't do anything stupid." Danielle said looking at Makaila as she put on a black necklace to make sure she matched.

"I'll do what I have to do make myself clear and known in this company." Makaila said grabbing her heels from the bag. "I won't back down from anybody, not even Stephanie McMahon." She added.

Danielle just shook her head and grabbed her black top from the bag and slipped it on as Makaila was putting her make up on in the mirror.

**~*RAW*~**

Melina and the other RAW divas where clapping and smiling as they celebrated that they cleared the ring of the heel divas. The camera quickly caught site of a woman jumping over the wall and sliding into the ring holding tightly in the grip.

"We should have known that the first lady of Legacy wasn't going to stay away from this match." Cole said as the camera showed Danielle in the ring with a sick grin on her face.

Melina turned around and was met with a chair in the face knocking her to the ring mat. Danielle stood over the fallen champion still holding the chair.

"Come on I dare you!" shouted Danielle hitting the mat in the ring with the chair.

Before anybody could do anything else "Cuz I can by Pink" hits and the crowd looks towards the entrance way as lights started flashing. The camera went to the doors as they opened up. Makaila appeared from behind the doors causing the fans to cheer loudly as the diva who was taken out was returning to the ring.

"Makaila Guerrero is back!" King said with a grin. "She is back for justice on the person who took her out." He added.

Makaila quickly ran to the ring and slid into the ring tackling the woman who had put her out. Danielle dropped the chair to the mat letting some of the other women kick it out and watch as the scene in front of them unfold. Makaila stanched Danielle up from the ring and looked around as the crowd watched on waiting for her next movement.

"Pay Back is a bitch!" shouted Makaila into Danielle's face.

She pushed Danielle back and looked as if she was walking away then turned around doing a perfect RKO leaving the diva on the mat knocked out. Makaila stood up from the mat and started to attack the other women in the ring making them rush out of the ring before she could do any damage to them.

**~*Backstage*~**

"I'm glad you saw it my way." Stephanie said looking at Makaila as she walked into the backstage area. "Now get ready you've got another segment that I want you do to." She added.

"Let me guess Randy?" Makaila asked as she grabbed a bottle of water.

Stephanie just nodded at her as she walked off with Makaila behind her. Danielle caught up with the two women and put her around Makaila's shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you listened to me." Danielle said in a low voice.

"I didn't listen to you." replied Makaila looking at her with a little nod. "I thought about things and realized that in order to get what I want I have to bend over backwards and kiss ass until they realize I'm just as good as those bitches claim to be." She added.

Stephanie looked over her shoulder at the two women then turned her attention back to Randy and Kofi who were talking and going over things about what was going to happen.

"Alright boys listen up." Stephanie said causing them to stop their conversation and look at her. "Tonight we are going to take it to the top rather people on the programming at home want to see it. Makaila is back in action as of tonight. And Randy that means you have to get along with her for the sake of the company." She added.

"I don't want anything to do with that two timing slut." Randy said looking at Makaila.

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black Randall." Makaila said rolling her eyes.

Stephanie looked at the two of them and shook her head and smiled just a bit.

"I see a lot of Paul and myself in you two." Stephanie said looking back and forth between Makaila and Randy. "You two will get along with each other and you will do this storyline rather you like it or not. I am not going to cut the strings on this storyline anytime soon. Makaila Guerrero and Randy Orton will be a couple on screen in this business. So I think you might want to get to the fact that people talk shit and will spread crap about the both of you. Get use to it that is how life works as a wrestler. So talk about what ever it is that the two of you acting like five year olds and build a bridge and get the hell over it. I'm sick and I'm tired of having it coming from my wrestlers that the two of you are at each other's throats daily. So get it straighten out and get it straighten out NOW." She added.

Stephanie walked off leaving the four people alone in silence.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were dating Kevin Nash?" Randy asked breaking the silence.

"What?" Makaila asked looking at him with a glare. "Randy if I was dating him, why in the living hell would I be in the WWE? I would be in TNA with him not here in this fucked up world with you." She added.

Danielle quickly side stepped away from Makaila's side over to where Kofi was standing watching the two of them now go at it once more.

"I saw somethings with my own eyes Makaila." Randy said looking at her. "I was down in Orlando to visit and get the story straight but you and Kevin along with Danielle and John were at the theme park and you were all over Kevin Nash."He added.

"He is old enough to be my father." Makaila replied shaking her head. "I admit I've kissed the guy but as far as dating him no I haven't. You're the one who fucked Barbie the other night." She added.

Before Makaila could say something else Randy captured her lips with his own causing her to forget what she was going to say or do. Kofi looked at Danielle who was shaking her head and rubbing her temple.

"Do they always do this?" Kofi asked looking at the kissing couple.

"Yep and when it's time for the segment that you guys will be doing they will remember what the hell is going and fight all over again." Danielle said shaking her head.


	30. Chapter 29

**I only own Makaila and Danielle that is it. This is the last chapter for this week guys. I'm sorry about that. But I hope you guys like it. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy guys!!!**

* * *

**~*RAW*~**

"Kofi!" shouted Makaila as the camera showed the diva who returned earlier in the show running out to the aid of her man. "Stop please!" She added.

She quickly got to where they were at and on her knees down holding her hands up as if she was actually begging the man to stop from doing anymore punishment to a badly beaten Randy.

"We all know that Randy has an anger problem and can't handle it but this isn't the way to solve it!" Makaila shouted as the crowd around her was booing her. "Please!" she added.

Kofi went to jump but was pulled down by the refs making the crowd boo louder then ever. Makaila quickly jumped at the chance to make her way over to Randy. She touched his face then looked up at Kofi who was trying to be controlled by the refs.

"MOVE!" shouted Kofi looking down at Makaila.

"NO!" shouted Makaila looking back up at him with a glare. "This won't solve anything!" she added.

Makaila tried to pull Randy off of the table but only let out a scream and let his body go as Kofi jumped off the guardrail. She fell onto her backside as the crash happened. Makaila crawled over to Randy's body as he laid there while Kofi was standing up on the guard rail once more posing with the crowd cheering because of his actions.

"I am going to kill Stephanie." Makaila said in a whisper to Randy.

**~*Backstage*~**

"Where is that damn McMahon bitch?" Makaila said walking through the curtains.

"Stop it." Danielle said looking at her.

"You said you would let me make my own choices so shut the hell up." Makaila said pushing past her friend. "I've had enough of the damn bullshit." She added.

Danielle looked at Randy who sat up off of the stretcher and moved his neck around. Before either of them could say anything a loud scream caused them both to like almost run around the corner.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Stephanie said looking at the woman in front of her.

"I am one of the women you want to pull strings for and I'll be damn if I stand around and take it like the others will." Makaila said pushing the boss's shoulder.

Stephanie put a small stride hair behind her ear then crossed her arm over her chest trying to put on her best professional look.

"If you knew what was best for you Makaila you should shut up." Stephanie said looking at her with her McMahon smile.

"And if you knew what was best for you, you would see that your husband has been screwing Melina for the past year and half!" Makaila shouted before she could stop herself.

She clamped her hand over her mouth and looked at a wide eyed Stephanie in front of her who was taken back by the comment her employee just yelled at her.

"You have no idea what the hell you are talking about!" Stephanie said with a hiss. "Just because your relationship with Randy is hell doesn't mean mien is." She added.

"Stephanie, believe what you want because everybody in this damn building knows that you only look out for your self and anybody your damn fucking bastard of a husband tells you too." Makaila said standing her ground to her. "Which are mostly women these days. Don't you find that kind of odd that a married man spends so much extra time with the divas instead of the guys?" She added.

Before Makaila could react Stephanie slapped her in the face causing her to stumble backwards just a few inches. Makaila held her jaw and looked up at her at the owner of the slap then tackled her to the concrete floor. Both women where letting out screams as they were throwing punches and pulling hair.

"Have you lost your mind?" Danielle asked as she tried to pull Makaila off of the boss.

Makaila kicked at Stephanie who was holding onto her stomach as Makaila was being held back by Randy who had both arms around her trying to keep the two apart.

"I cold fire your sorry ass!" Stephanie said looking at her.

"Fire me! Fire me!" Makaila shouted at her. "I beg of your damn bitchy fucking ass! FIRE ME!" She added.

Danielle put her hand over Makaila's mouth to keep her from saying anything else. Stephanie was held up by a few of the officials along with her husband. Paul looked at the three people standing there looking at Makaila.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Paul asked as he got into Makaila's face pushing Danielle's hand away.

"When are you going to tell your darling wife you're fucking one of her employees behind her back?" Makaila asked with a hiss. "I've had enough of the bullshit writing you guys do. So why don't you just tell your darling bitch wife to fire me!" She added.

Paul's eyes widen as he looked down at the woman who had just attacked his wife. Makaila just stared at him then away as she wiped a little blood from the side of her mouth.

"You know what I'll do you one even better." Makaila said with a glare looking at Stephanie was moving her jaw around. "I QUIT!" She added.

She pulled out of Randy's tight grip and stomped down the hallway with people moving out of her way as if she would do something to them.

"As that woman lost her mind?" Paul asked looking at his friend.

"She was fine just a little bit ago." Randy replied shrugging his shoulder. "Steph, I'm going to go check up on her and I'm sorry for her actions." He added.

Stephanie just nodded at him as Danielle followed his led going to check on Makaila before she did or said something she would regret again. Danielle opened the door to the women's locker room and saw nobody in there.

"Looking for me?" Makaila asked walking out of the bathroom wiping her brow with a paper towel.

"Have you lost your mind?" Danielle asked walking further into the room. "You are going to get fired. You can be the best in this business but you are so far stuck at wanting to be that you can't see that somebody is trying to help you get there." She added.

Makaila put the paper towel in the trash can and looked up at two sets of eyes looking at her waiting on her to say something.

"How in the hell can somebody be helping me when all they want me to do is be eye candy and act like some bitch who can't defend herself?" Makaila asked putting her hands on her hips. "I am not some damn model who has no damn clue what to do when I step into that square ring. I was born into the business Danielle. I was born to do this, I was born to get into that ring and kick ass not be some damn eye candy with a hard body with guys just wanting to fuck me. I am wrestler." She added.

"If you are, a wrestler, then fucking act like it." Randy said taking Makaila and Danielle by surprise. "You want to be a wrestler Makaila then act fucking like it. You are act like nothing but a spoiled little brat who hasn't gotten her way. You do what you are told to do without no questions asked in this company. You want to be one of the best in the company do what you are told and you will get to the top. So Makaila you might have just fucked up your chance to be one of the best." He added.

Makaila looked at Randy then at Danielle who was nodding in agreement to what he said. She just turned her back and started to pack her things into her gym bag. Danielle quickly grabbed the bag and threw it across the room getting her friend's attention back to her.

"You can be one of the greatest women wrestlers this business has ever seen if you just follow the rules and how the laws work around here." Danielle said looking at her. "I'm doing what I know best that is to follow orders. I was born into the business just as well just like Randy. All of us were but you are the one who has no clue how to handle it. You're a rookie Makaila. You have no idea what your getting your self into and you don't know how to control what the hell you want. You want a lot but it takes time to get to what you want." She added.

"You're acting as if I asked for a title shot for one of the women titles." Makaila said shaking her head. "I didn't ask for any damn thing other then to take me out of legacy. So whatever I'm the bad guy I always am." She added.

Makaila walked over to the wall picking up her things that had fallen out due to the impact of the bag hitting the wall. Randy looked down at Danielle who was shaking her head and looked up as the door to the women's locker room opened and Stephanie was standing there looking at them with a blank expression on her face. Makaila looked up as Stephanie walked into the room letting the door slam behind her.

"I want you two out now." Stephanie said looking straight at Makaila in front of her. "Randy and Danielle out NOW." She added.

Without another room both superstars walked out leaving their boss alone with their friend. Makaila put her bag down on the bench and looked up at Stephanie who was watching her.

"Do you think they bought it?" Stephanie asked in a whisper with a smile.

"I think so." Makaila replied with a small laugh as she hugged Stephanie. "Thank you for understanding." She added.

"I understand perfectly." Stephanie said nodding at her. "It's not every day that a woman returning the company has to leave again for another reason." She added.

Stephanie smiled at her and hugged her once more.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" Stephanie asked lowly.

Makaila nodded her head at Stephanie and moved around just a bit as Stephanie put her best bitchy McMahon face.

"Makaila your suspended." Stephanie said with a hiss as she looked at her. "I could fire you and make sure you never work again EVER within any wrestling business. But that would be too easy. Until I say so Makaila you will not be wrestling in this business. You are suspended until I SAY SO." She added.


	31. Chapter 30

**Ok so I lied. I was suppose to go home today but my sister is off 2morow so I'm going home 2morow evening. Here is another chapter ladies and gentlemen. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy!!! I only own Makaila and Danielle thats it. Hope you guys like it!!**

* * *

"Why did you have to show your ass and get your self suspended?" Danielle asked looking at Makaila as she was packing her suitcase. "Talk to me Makaila and explain to me why you did those things." She added.

"I snapped Dani." Makaila replied standing up straight looking up at her. "Do you seriously believe if you follow the words of those writers that you will get to the spot you want?" She added.

Danielle grabbed the clothes from Makaila's hands and put them on the bed causing her friend to look at her with a confused look on her face.

"Do you seriously believe that you are going to get hired back?" Danielle asked looking at her. "You attacked one of the biggest people within this company! You're going to be fired before you even come back. Or you are going to be fired on TV to make sure the crowd knows what happen!" She added.

"Let them fire me Danielle and I'll sue them so fast their head will spin." Makaila said throwing the remaining clothes into the suitcase. "I've got a plane to catch." She added.

"I'll take you." Danielle said looking at her.

"No thank you I've got a ride." Makaila said closing and locking the suitcase and putting it in the floor.

Right as Danielle went to say something a knock on the door causing to shut her mouth. Makaila walked around her friend and opened the door.

"Hey Stephen." Makaila said moving aside letting Danielle see that the Celtic Warrior standing there. "Come on in." She added.

"What is he doing here?" Danielle asked with a hiss.

"He is taking me to the airport." replied Makaila as he grabbed the suitcase from the floor. "I told you I had a way." She added.

Danielle shot him a glare and he just smiled at her while Makaila watched the interaction between them.

"You tell me that you're choosing this man to take you to the hospital after what he did to John?" Danielle asked as she pointed at him.

"You told me her that she has to listen to get where she is going in this business so I did the same just like you told her." Stephen said looking at her. "Danielle there isn't a double standard here. I spoke to John and he understands. So before you judge me make sure you know me." He added.

Makaila just looked at her friend gave a smile.

"I'm going to Tampa for the time being and frankly I think that wwe can kiss my ass." Makaila said looking at her.

"Ok Matt Hardy." Danielle replied as Stephen looked at Makaila.

"I'll be down stairs waiting you know where to find me." Stephen said nodding at her.

Makalia nodded at him and thanked him as he walked out of room which Danielle was still in kind of shock about who was taking her friend.

"Don't worry ok? He won't do anything." Makaila said looking at her. "So in the mean time just worry about your damn business and I will worry about mine." She added.

"I can't believe that you are just going to stand there and walk out on something you worked so hard to get and maintain." Danielle said grabbing her wrist as she turned to walk out of the hotel room.

Makaila looked down at her hand then at Danielle's face who was still trying to search for answers.

"I didn't work hard to get a contract with the WWE." Makaila said looking at her. "I got into a damn fight with some damn air head and she ran and told the boss and I got put in a match. I beat her ass in the ring and they loved he idea that I could fight just like you Danielle. You got a contract to be BACKSTAGE not in front of the camera. Neither one of us was suppose to be out there in front of those pants. So I didn't work hard." She added.

"Why are you saying that for?" Danielle asked looking at her. "You worked your ass off to get into the wrestling business period. You got to be backstage to become Randy's PA. There were over a thousand people wanting the job and we picked your ass. But yes some things happened its destiny or something. You can't say you didn't do anything. Now Randy will without a PA and without the girl he is in love with." She added.

"Don't say that." Makaila said pulling her wrist out of her grip. "He doesn't love me. And besides call the next girl you guys picked out for him and he will be happy. I'm sure she is some skinny white girl who is willing to put out anytime he wants." She added.

Makaila quickly slipped on her jacket and darted out the room before Danielle could understand anything she said. Makaila tighten her jacket around her tiny body and held onto her pocket book strap onto her shoulder.

"Makaila Sierra Guerrero stop right now." Danielle said as she walked out of the hotel room behind her.

Makaila kept on walking trying to ignore the calls of her friend calling her. She closed her eyes and just kept walking until she opened them just in time before she bumped into somebody. She looked up to see Randy standing there looking down at her.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked looking at her.

"I'm leaving today." Makaila replied trying to walk around him.

He kept blocking her way making her just look up at him with a blank expression on her face. Randy ran his hand over his face then looked down at her.

"So you were just going to up and leave and not say anything to me?" Randy asked looking at her with a raised eye brow.

"Yes now move." Makaila said as she tried to walk around him.

Danielle caught up with her and looked at Randy who looked up for a split second and Makaila walked around him as he watched Danielle for a few seconds.

"Stop, where are you going?" Randy asked jogging to keep up with her.

"I'm going to Tampa now, stop following me." Makaila said hitting the button to the elevator. "My flight is in two hours." She added.

Randy and Danielle quickly got into elevator before the doors closed and making Makaila groan as she looked at them.

"Why are you two giving me a hard time?" Makaila asked looking at them. "I've got a flight to catch, so please just stop bothering me!" she added.

"Randy asked Makaila who is taking to her airport." Danielle said crossing her arms over her chest.

"We want you to wait who is taking you to the airport." Randy said looking at her.

Makaila rolled her eyes as the doors opened up letting her out of the small area with the two people following her. She looked around and smiled at Stephen who was waiting in one of the lobby chairs.

"Are you ready?" Stephen asked as he stood up from his seat.

"He is taking you?" Randy asked pointing at the red head man standing in front of Makaila.

"Yes Randal he is taking me to the airport." Makaila said turning looking at him. "Come on Stephen we need to go because I've some places I need to go to before I leave." She added.

He nodded down at the female and looked down as she grabbed his hand holding it tightly as she waited for him to lead the way out of the hotel. He nodded at Danielle who stood there in almost shock as they walked out of the hotel without saying another word to the other two.

"Did I miss something?" Randy asked without looking at Danielle.

"Randy don't." replied Danielle as she touched his arm.

Right as the words came out of her mouth he walked out of the hotel lobby and looked around to see if he could spot the two people who just walked out leaving him confused and concerned about Makaila.

"Yo Makaila!" shouted Randy as he spotted them across the street.

Makaila rolled her eyes as she turned around to see him crossing the street with an upset look on his face. She put her bag in the backseat and closed the door looking down at the sidewalk then back up at him as he reached her.

"What Randy?" Makaila asked looking at him.

"What in the hell is going on?" asked Randy looking at her. "We are suppose to be together and you're going off holding hands with this piece of shit? What in the hell is going on?" He added.

"Good question." Danielle said as she walked up beside Makaila who looked at her. "Normally you would not go near him and now you're all buddy with him. What is going on?" She added.

Makaila let out a breath she had been holding and looked back at Randy then at Danielle who was standing there waiting on answer.

"It isn't any of your damn business what I am doing." Makaila said pushing at Randy's shoulder. "I can have male friends rather you like it or not. Is this what you did to Samantha? Trying to control her EVERY move which drove her straight into your brother's arms, which is why your little girl isn't yours." She added.

Before anybody could say or do anything Randy had grabbed a hold of Makaila's arm pulling her close to his body and turning her arm almost throwing her into the brick wall of the other building that was behind him.

"You know NOTHING about my relationship between me and my wife as I've told your half breed ass!" Randy shouted at her. "You are nothing but a bastard man's child who nobody wanted!" He added.

Makaila just stared at him then in the blink of an eye Randy was pulled away from her by Stephen who had him by his shirt collar up against the car and his temper was showing.

"Don't you; EVER touch the mother of my unborn child that way!" Stephen shouted looking at Randy with pure anger in his eyes. "I ever hear or witness the crap again I will take it personally upon myself to make sure your career will be over and you will never walk again." He added.

Danielle looked back at Makaila who had her eyes closed and you could tell she wasn't happy about what was just said out in public.


	32. Chapter 31

**Hey Guys I got two chapters up today like I hoped. But Read and REview....REad and Enjoy! I only own Makaila and Danielle thats it. Hope you guys enjoy !!! **

* * *

"Are you serious?" Danielle asked looking at Makaila who was now looking at her. "This is why you're leaving? You're pregnant by him?" She added.

"I'm pregnant yes and yes it is Stephen's." Makaila replied pushing herself away from the brick wall.

Makaila grabbed a hold of Stephen's arm pulling him away from Randy who was still in shock of the outburst. She looked at him then back at Stephen who was still upset.

"He isn't worth it." Makaila said looking at him.

Randy pushed away from the car looked at Makaila who was now turned around looking at him with a upset look on her face.

"I might be half breed Randy Orton but at least I'm better looking then a cue ball." Makaila said putting her hands on her hip. "And yes I am pregnant by the Celtic Warrior. It happened by accident I won't lie. I went to a bar and some of my friends where there and he happened to be there and yes you get the point now." She added.

"You are nothing but a bitch." Randy said looking at her. "I thought you were one of the few women in this world who were descent and you wouldn't treat me like a meal ticket or just a toy. But look at you. You got what you wanted. You got into your family business and you're ready to throw everybody else out of the way! Get ready Danielle she might throw you under the bus. Hell I'm sure the baby you are carrying right now that is inside of you will be just like you. A no good bitch, As well as a damn bastard child!" He added.

"You son of a…" Stephen said but was cut off by Makaila putting her hand up in the air stopping him from finishing his comment.

She looked at him with a smirk on her face and stepped closer to him. Makaila looked at Danielle then back at Randy letting a hard slap go across Randy's face. The wind started blowing making her hair fly up around her and the look on her face was now full more hate and anger then anybody had ever seen Makaila.

"You listen to me, you listen to me closely because I will only say this ONE time." Makaila said stepping even closer to the man she just slapped. "Don't you ever speak about my child like that, I do not care who you are. This child has NOTHING to do with the situation at hand so you leave it out of it. Yes we were suppose to be a couple but you're the one who started having doubts and say I was cheating with Kevin Nash. I had the damn chance but I didn't take it because I was more concerned about you! I slept with him yes and I admit it. But you nor anybody ever asked a single question about it so no point in telling you." She added.

"We are suppose to be friends who talk to each other." replied Danielle shaking her head. "I guess I was wrong." She added.

Makaila looked her way and shook her head.

"I wanted to tell you but you were so busy with Cena that I didn't know how to say." Makaila as she felt a pair of arms going around her waist pulling her away from Randy's reach. "You had your head so far up his damn ass you couldn't stop talking about him for a split second for me to even say something." She added.

"Don't you, dare turn this around like this is my fault." Danielle said looking at her. "This is your fault. You didn't tell me a damn thing!" she added.

Makaila just shook her head as she looked at her friend who was starting to turn on her because of the situation at had. Stephen looked at his watch then at Makaila who was behind to keep Randy from trying to touch her. Danielle looked at Randy who was breathing heavy and shaking as he tried to control his temper with the woman who just slapped him and told him off.

"Come on Stephen I don't want to be here anymore." Makaila said pulling his shirt just a bit as she walked around him to go to the driver side of the door.

Randy went to reach for her and Stephanie quickly punched him in the jaw making him fall to the sidewalk as people walked by looking at the four people. Makaila looked at him on the ground from in front of the car then at Danielle who was checking on him.

"Don't you, EVER come near her." Stephen said kicking him in the stomach as he got into the passenger seat after Makaila got into the driver seat.

Makaila looked at Danielle then just shook her head as she pulled off into the busy street leaving the people she once cared so much for on the busy street. Danielle stood up as she saw John jogging towards her with Jordan on his back holding on.

"Oh crap what happen?" John asked as Jordan was jumping up and down on his back.

"Makaila just left." Danielle replied shaking her head. "With Stephen AKA the Celtic Warrior." She added.

"Ok and?" John asked as Jordan was put down to the ground looking at Randy as he held his jaw. "What is the big problem?" He added.

Danielle rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as she looked at Randy's jaw.

"She is pregnant with his baby." Danielle replied looking at him. "Can you believe that? She is pregnant!" She added.

"What?" John asked looking at her. "Her file that was on Stephanie's table in her room was that she was going to to to Tampa nothing about being pregnant." He added.

"I can't believe this." Danielle said shaking her head as she picked up her son from the sideway. "She is pregnant." She added.

John took in a deep breath as he put his arm around her shoulder as they all walked back to the hotel lobby.

"Do you think they hate me?" Makaila asked as she stopped at a stop light.

"I believe they are mad at you for not telling them." Stephen replied looking at her. "But no I don't think they hate you." He added.

Makaila put her hand on her still flat stomach and rubbed it as she pulled forward as the light turned green.

"What did you do when you found that you were pregnant?" Stephen asked as Makaila focused on the road.

"When I first found out I was scared because I knew that I never slept with Randy." Makaila said as she leaned back against the seat trying to get comfy. "I was in total shock when the doctor confirmed it before. I could only do what I knew best. I had to tell Stephanie and Vince that was the most nerve wrecking thing I ever did." She added.

He nodded as he looked out the window as the buildings passed as they were driving down town.

"If they knew what your condition was, why did they let you in the show still?" Stephen asked looking directly at the woman who was pregnant with his child.

"Honestly I have no idea." Makaila said looking at him as they pulled to a stop sign. "I believe it was the only way to make it seem like I wanted to kick her ass after the whole Randy and Kofi thing. We did it and everybody thinks I'm suspended because I attacked Stephanie. I did spear her but not has hard as people think. We never touched my stomach period. I still can't believe I'm pregnant it hasn't snuck in yet." She added.

He hand his hand over his face and over his red hair as she turned into a small parking lot.

"I have to pee." Makaila said quickly getting out of the rental car and run into the store leaving him alone in the car.

Jumping at the sound of his cell phone that broke the silence in the car Stephen picked up his phone from the cup holder and answered it.

"Yes we are fine." Stephen said looking around as the cars passed. "Thank you for not telling them C it means a lot to the both of us. We can't let this get out anymore then it is. She is coming back to the car the peeing thing starts sooner then ever." He added.

He hung up the phone then quickly got out of the passenger side seat and ran over and opened the driver side of the door.

"Thank you." Makaila said sliding into the driver side. "Who knew that one of the biggest jackasses on TV was such a gentlemen." She added.

"It will be our secret." Stephen said winking at her.

She smiled and laughed as he got back into his seat. He watched her back up out of the parking lot and back onto the busy street of New York. After about forty minutes of talking and answering questions Makaila pulled to the curve and looked at the building on the side of the father of her unborn child.

"Are you ready?" Stephen asked grabbing a hold of her hand.

"I'm ready as I will ever be." Makaila said getting out of the driver side and watching out for cars as she walked around the car as Stephen got her bags out from the backseat.

She smiled at him and thanked him as she took the three bags that weren't that big and put them on the ground. Makaila turned around and looked at him as he leaned against the car watching her. She took off towards him and hugged him tightly around the neck catching him off guard but he returned the hug.

"Thank you for giving me a reason to live." Makaila said in a whisper.

"And thank you for giving me a child." Stephen said looking at her and touching her face. "I will be seeing you in just a few weeks I promise because I take you to your next appointment." He added.

She shook her head and smiled as he helped her get the bags. Makaila turned around and walked towards the door as it opened.

"Ms. Guerrero, Welcome to Hope House Rehabilitation."


	33. Chapter 32

**Hey guys I know I'm late for this but sorry!! But here you go...LONG! lol Anyways!! I only own Makaila and Danielle thats it! Hope you guys enjoy!! Read and review...let me know what you think!!! **

* * *

_Danielle,_

_I understand if you are mad at me for not telling you about bring pregnant. I'm sure by now you are reading this after doing some kind of work out that has gotten your heart pumping. Well no raping John before finishing this email. So please just finish this and don't delete it before finishing._

_I am truly sorry that I didn't tell you about being pregnant. I knew that I should have told you but I couldn't figure out the words. It's a lot harder to tell people things when you can't even come to terms with the situation yourself. Hell being pregnant by Stephen is something I really didn't think would happen by a long shot._

_Can you truly blame me from keeping the fact that I am pregnant by Celtic Warrior from being in the public eye? On camera I play a bitch that is dating Randy Orton for heaven sakes. How would that look if some how in the media if they get a glimpse of that? Danielle I'm really sorry for not coming to you about this but how was I when you were so up John's ass you couldn't breathe another word unless it had John in._

_Ok I know you're sitting there going I wasn't doing that, but yes you were Danielle. It was either John did this the other day or John did that. I don't give a rat's ass what that damn goof ball of a man does in his boxers. Look I do not want to be mean in this email but damn Danielle I know your blaming me for this problem._

_What do you expect me to do? I am pregnant with a baby of a man who I hated more then life it's self weeks ago. I still can't believe that I am pregnant with his child but I'm slowly coming to terms with that just like you need to. If you are going to be my friend you will have to accept the fact that he is the father of my baby._

_In a few months Im going to be huge and I will need my best friend. I'm not going to pretend that I don't need you when I know I will. You're a mom already I'm not and besides I'm already nervous about having a child come into this world with the parents not together. What am I suppose to do about this whole throwing up thing? I can't keep anything down since the day the doctor told me I was pregnant and put me on those damn vitamins. Help me please and don't hate me!_

_Danielle I am sorry I can't say it enough. I know that Randy is beyond pissed at me but what am I suppose to do? He was the one who told me I was cheating on him with Kevin Nash. I would have slept with that damn man if he wouldn't have stopped himself. Not that I would mind having a kid with Kevin Nash, Danny Wood, or even Jared Padalecki but that is besides the point._

_He won't even speak to me when I've tired to call him. He has hung up on me several times. He can at least man up enough and speak to me. I'm not perfect and I have never claim to be. I'm only 24 and I am bound to fuck up. Yes I fucked up by getting pregnant by a man because of a drunk night. But ATLEAST he is here for me when he found I was pregnant. He didn't once go no that isn't my child. He was willing to help me go through this. He wants his family to know about him having a child. What am I suppose to say or do Danielle? Do you really think I know what to do? I'm Eddie Guerrero's daughter for heavens sake I don't know._

_I can't believe that I am sitting here writing this and your over on the other side of the country reading this. You're even mad at me because I'm not saying this to your face. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for acting the way I did that day on the street. But Randy brought an innocent person into that and I wasn't going to stand for it. He got what he deserved that day and I wouldn't take any of it back. But I did act like a total bitch when I said those things to you._

_Please forgive me and pick up the phone next time I call I want and I need to speak to you._

_Makaila Guerrero._

"Wow." Danielle said looking at the computer screen as she leaned against the head board yet again another hotel bed.

She looked up at the sound of the door opening to see John walking through the door carrying take out bags pull of food enough to feed a army.

"We aren't feeding the whole floor John." Danielle said closing the lap top and standing up from the bed.

"No but I am a growing boy you know." replied John as she walked over to see what he had gotten.

Danielle grabbed the bowl of salad along with the packets of ranch dressing and went back over to the bed. She looked down at the bowl and put it down beside her as John watched her.

"Are you ok?" John asked grabbing a hamburger from the bag.

"I am fine." Danielle replied as she put a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I heard from Makaila today in an email." She added.

John quickly turned his attention to his girlfriend as she opened the small bowl.

"What did she say?" John asked as he took a bite of the burger.

"More less that she was scared because she was pregnant." Danielle replied as she squeezed the dressing over the salad. "I am so mad at her and I just wish I could hit her but I'd get in trouble for hitting a pregnant woman." She added with a small laugh.

John shook his head at her and smiled.

"I am not sure what happened on that side walk Dani but Makaila does need all the friends she can get right now." John said looking at her.

Danielle just looked away then stood up from the bed grabbing her jacket from side of the bed and slipping her shoes on as John watched her.

"Where are you going?" John asked looking at Danielle as she grabbed her cell phone from the charger and the room key from beside the door.

"Out." Danielle replied just walking out of the door leaving him alone with the room.

Danielle shook her head as she walked into the elevator then turned around and watched as Stephen walked out of his room with Shaul, Sherilyn, and Kaylie behind him. She straightened up as they spotted her with worried looks on their faces.

"Go back in the room now." Stephen said handing Shaul the hotel room card.

She quickly did as she was told and ushered the other two kids into the room closing the door behind her as Danielle stepped out of the elevator.

"What are they with you?" Danielle asked looking Stephen who towered over her. "Where is Makaila?" She added.

"They are with me because they are." Stephen said looking down at her. "Now if you would excuse me and mind your own business I have got three girls to take to dinner." He added.

Danielle quickly got in his way of the door causing him to growl.

"What are you going to do?" Danielle asked with a raised eye brow. "Now what are they doing here without Makaila?" She added.

"They wanted to visit some of the guys and Makaila agreed to it." Stephen said picking Danielle up and moving her to the side. "Now shut up and go away." He added knocking on the door.

She shook her head as the girls wouldn't open the door. Stephen turned and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey can I speak to Makaila?" Stephen asked looking at Danielle and grinning. "Hey Kaila, its Stephen. Danielle is standing here wondering why the girls are with me. Can you tell her that you approved." He added.

After a few moments he put the phone on speaker and looked at Danielle who was rolling her eyes at this.

"I told them they could go with him and to mind him so yes I did approve of it." Makaila said with a small laugh. "Did you get my email?" She added.

"Yes and I'll talk to you later." Danielle said as Stephen took it off the speaker.

She rolled her eyes as she walked away from him as she heard him mumble something. Danielle pulled the key out of her pocket and walked into the hotel room to see John staring at her.

"That was a quick." John said looking at her.

"Shaul, Sherilyn, and Kaylie are all here with Stephen!" Danielle said looking at John with a shocked face. "Can you believe that? She trusts her sisters with that damn over bearing ogre!" she added.

John just looked at her with a raised eye brow and shook his head as he took a bite of his food.

"Can you fucking believe this?" Danielle asked looking at her. "Something fishy is going on here and I will find the shit out!" She added.

"Now now." John said holding his finger up and quickly take a swallow of his drink. "Just because they are here with him doesn't mean anything." He added.

Danielle raised her eye brow at him and walked closer to him and looked in his eyes.

"You know something don't you?" Danielle asked looking at him shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"No I don't know a thing." John said taking another bite and grinned at her. "I don't know a damn thing." He added.

She shook her head turned her back to him crossing her arms over her chest and looked at her son sleeping on the bed to the right of her.

"Where are you going now?" John asked putting the food down on the table standing up.

"To find out what the hell is going on." Danielle said as she walked out of the hotel room slamming the door.

Danielle ran quickly to the elevator and shook her head trying to shake the thoughts of what was going out of her head. She wanted to make sure of things and make sure she knew what was going on before she assumed anything and she need to find out quickly before she did something she might regret.


	34. Chapter 33

**I only own Makaila and Danielle thats it. Hope you guys read and review...I'm going to TRY my best to get another chapter up before I have to leave 2morow....So sorry if I dont a head of head. So Read and review!! LEt me know what you think**

* * *

Danielle looked around the door quietly and slowly then ducked into the small makeshift office of the arena in Dallas, Texas. She was now thankful that they had come earlier then many of the stars.

"Now where are those files at?" Danielle said closing the door quietly and turning around to face the desk.

She quickly ran over to the filing cabinet and opened the bottom draw and scanned through the files and groaned as she closed it back and stood up and bent over once more opening the drawer on the desk and searching through it only to find nothing.

"There has to be kind of file on her!" Danielle said putting her hands on her hips looking around the small room. "Ok Danielle calm down and just breathe." She added.

Danielle looked down on top of the desk and noticed a file turned over and quickly turned it over to see Makaila's name on the tab of it.

"Gotcha." Danielle said sitting down in the leather pull out chair. "Ms. Virgo Guerrero let's see what your hiding." She added.

She opened the file and scanned through it slowly and shook her head as if saying it wasn't what she was looking for.

"SHE IS IN REHAB?!?!" shouted Danielle before she could stop her self.

She put her hand over her mouth and waited to hear some movement or sounds. Danielle took a closer look at the paper work in front of her to make sure that her eyes weren't tricking her.

"Makaila Guerrero checked into Hope House rehab last Monday due to a drug addiction problem. She is currently two months pregnant." Danielle said reading out loud. "Ms. Guerrero has had a past problem with drugs and alcohol after the death of her father Eddie Guerrero. She is currently in the care of Dr. Thomas Vaga who will try to help her kick the habit to make a healthy life for mother and child. The father of the unborn child has yet to be known but Ms. Guerrero says that she is going to tell when the time is right." She added.

Danielle looked at the file with a shocked facial expression on her face.

"Have a fun time reading?"

Danielle quickly looked up to see Stephanie standing there looking at her with files in her arms staring at her.

"Stephanie Hi." Danielle said standing up and closing the file quickly. "I was just looking for something that would help me with the PA schedules." She added.

"Uh huh." Stephanie said putting the files down on the desk. "You were reading Makaila's file." She added.

Danielle moved around desk as Stephanie went around the other way and sat down in the chair looking at the file in front of her.

"You are aware this could get you fired right?" Stephanie asked looking at her. "Reading information that is for up management only, can lead to you being dismissed from both of your contracts." She added.

"Yes I understand." Danielle replied looking at her. "But Stephanie how can you blame me for wanting to find out what in the hell is going on around here lately. Everybody seems to be stepping on egg shells." She added.

Stephanie put the file in the top drawer slamming it shut and locking it putting the key in her pocket and looked at Danielle once more with a blank expression on her face.

"If you leak any information out into the public eye about what you read in that file Ms. Flair I will not stop to think twice to fire you on the spot." Stephanie said standing up from the chair. "Now Danielle, what did you see in that file?" She added.

"Nothing." Danielle said looking at her. "Nothing at all." She added bitterly.

"Great now get the hell out of my office." Stephanie said pointing at the door.

Without saying anything she walked out of the office slamming the door loudly. She screamed loudly and stomped her foot like a five year would do.

"I always knew you were a child." Randy said walking up to her. "What are you doing in Stephanie's office?" He added.

"I had to mm speak to her." Danielle said looking up at him. "What are you doing here?" She added.

"I was training in the ring for the match." Randy replied wiping his face with a towel.

Danielle nodded at him and looked around as the crew members where busy running around trying to get the stage and lights ready for the show.

"Have you you know heard from Makaila since she left?" Randy asked breaking the silence between the two of them.

"I got an email from her today and I'm going to call her later today." Danielle said not saying anything about what she just learned.

"What did she say?" Randy asked as he leaned against the wall.

Danielle cleared her throat just a bit and looked at him.

"Just somethings she needs help with and she needs her friend there since I'm already a mother." Danielle replied looking at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So, nothing about me?" Randy asked taking a drink of water.

"No and I didn't expect her to after what you said to her." Danielle said shaking her head. "She is pregnant yes and it's by a man who everybody would least expect. But hey its life get over it Randall. What did you expect that it was yours? Did you guys actually even sleep together?" She added.

Randy looked at her with a raised eye brow and just stared at her.

"Yes we have slept together." Randy said looking at her. "How far along is she?" He added.

"Two months." Danielle said looking at him trying to figure out what he was going to do.

Randy started counting on his fingers then his eyes got wide and looked at Danielle who was still confused with what was going on in front of her.

"That is my baby!" Randy said looking at her. "She has never been alone without me or you there EVER. Expect that one time when we were pissed at each other and you had a show to do. But you came back that same night at like two remember? She was home curled up in the bed. You told me you're self Danielle. That baby isn't Stephen's. That baby is mine." He added.

"What?" Danielle said looking at him.

"I've got to go to Tampa!" Randy said walking past Danielle in a hurry. "I've got to make her see that she belongs with me and that baby is mine and I've got to do this." He added.

"Randy, you've got a show to do tonight." Danielle said jogging to catch up with him. "You have got to do this. But that baby isn't yours trust me." She added.

He stopped walking and looked down at his friend's girlfriend.

"How do you know that?" Randy asked looking at her.

"Do the Math." Danielle said shaking her head. "She sent me an email today saying in 7 months she was going to be huge. She got pregnant in the beginning of October. That is when she was first got here. Unless something happened that I don't know about." She added.

Randy just shook his head and looked at her.

"Danielle just trust me that baby that Makaila Guerrero is carrying is mine." Randy said looking at her. "I insulted my own child." He added looking scared.

"I am not going to even ask." Danielle said shaking her head. "But Randy you've got a show to do you can't walk out." She added.

"Fine since I can't walk out on the damn show I am going to go right afterwards." Randy said jogging towards the locker room instead of the parking lot.

Danielle stopped following him and turned around to see Stephanie standing there looking at her waiting on her to say something to Randy about what was in the file.

"Don't you, dare say a word." Stephanie said looking at her.

"Stephanie, he is going to go to Tampa and find her not there." Danielle said shaking her head. "You have got to let me do it." She added.

"NO!" Stephanie shouted at her. "LEAVE IT ALONE GOD DAMNIT OR YOU WILL BE OUT OF A JOB!" She added.

Danielle just shook her head and walked away leaving the billion dollar princess alone in the hallway staring with a blank expression on her face towards her employee.


	35. Chapter 34

**Hey guys another chapter for you!! I only own Makaila, Danielle, and Emma thats it!! But I hope you guys like it. Read and Review because my muse has just gave me a idea I couldn't say no too. So guys get ready for this story might just end up taking heck of a twist. READ AND REVIEWW!!! **

* * *

"Can somebody stop him?" Danielle asked looking at Ted and Cody who were watching Randy pack his things like a bad man. "He can't live without a week notice to Stephanie who says it's ok."

"You don't think we have?" Ted asked looking at Danielle. "We've tried plenty of times. He won't listen to us." He added.

Danielle turned around once more in the locker room to see Randy was putting his shoes and socks on.

"Randy you can't do this." Danielle said looking at him trying to plead with him. "You've got to ask Stephanie to take off to a different state." She added.

"You're my Pa which means you do what ever means to make me happy right?" Randy asked looking at Danielle who just looked at him. "What would make me happy is to go to Tampa and talk to Makaila." He added.

"It doesn't work like that." Danielle said shaking her head. "I'm sorry but Randy I can't get you a ticket to go to Tampa." She added.

"If I have to buy my own ticket Danielle I'm going to Tampa." Randy replied standing up.

Danielle screamed loudly as Emma walked looking at the people in the room confused.

"Randall Keith Orton don't you dare go to Tampa." Danielle said grabbing his wrist. "You won't make things better trust me." She added.

"How the hell do you know what will happen if I go down to Tampa?" Randy asked looking at her.

Danielle closed her eyes and then looked up at Randy who was waiting on the answer to his question.

"Screw it." Danielle said letting Randy's wrist go. "Go to damn Tampa and find out that your darling ex or what ever the damn hell she is isn't there." She added.

Randy looked at Danielle with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Randy asked looking at Danielle who had opened the door of the hotel room. "Danielle Flair answer me god damn it." He added.

"Randy, you didn't hear this from me." Danielle said looking up at him with a blank expression on my face. "Makaila hasn't been in Tampa since the day she left us on the sideway in shock the day she told us she was pregnant by Shamus." She added.

Emma looked at Ted then at Danielle and crossed her arms.

"Stephen?" Emma asked looking at the two of them. "Makaila Guerrero is pregnant by him? Since when? Last I heard it was by Randy or at least that is what I thought anyways." She added.

"She is pregnant Emma yes but it's by Stephen and Randy thinks the baby is his." Danielle replied shaking her head. "But listen she isn't in Tampa she is in New York City! She is in Hope House Center. She is in Rehab for some drug problem." She added.

Everybody in the room looked at Danielle as if she had grown two heads or something.

"I am busting my ass to keep from getting fired and what I just told you no body is suppose to do but I told you so my ass is on the line because you guys now know." Danielle said slamming the door.

"Since when did she have a drug problem?" Emma asked looking at her. "I thought she was always clean or whatever." She added.

Danielle just shrugged her shoulders and looked at her.

"I have no damn clue honestly but my ass is on the line Randy please, don't go." replied Danielle looking past Emma to Randy who was in shock to hear about Makaila. "Just let her come back then ask the questions." She added.

Right as Randy went to say something Danielle's phone went off causing her to jump at the action. She looked at the ID and looked up at John who had just walked into the room.

"It's Stephanie." Danielle said looking at her.

She quickly answered the phone and leaned against the wall and closed her eyes running her hand through her short hair. Danielle closed her phone and looked everybody in the room.

"Makaila is getting switched to smackdown next week as a form of punishment for the situation that happened at Raw." Danielle said looking at her. "Stephanie called me so I could inform you guys with what is going on." She added.

"That's bullshit!" Randy shouted catching people off guard as he throw his bag against the wall. "I've had enough of this little bitch princess thinking she can do ever the hell she wants. I'm going to put that damn bitch in her place once and for all." He added.

Everybody stood in their places as Randy walked out of the room almost slamming the door off its hinges.

"Is anybody going to stop him before he gets himself fired?" Emma asked breaking the silence between the rest of them.

"She won't fire him." John said looking at his friend's girlfriend. "He is the biggest thing they've got in this company besides Paul's nose." He added.

Danielle covered her mouth to keep from laughing at the comment he just made. She shook her head and looked at Emma who was just smiling and trying to keep from laughing. Cody looked at them and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Quick and unrelated question to you, Emma." John said looking her way. "Why are you here? And where is Michael?" He added.

"I'm here because I'm visiting Ted and Michael is with Crystal." Emma replied looking at her. "We are going to court next week actually to get full custody of Michael. Crystal says she can't handle him anymore and she is sick of having to deal with it alone so she is giving up all her rights to us well Ted." She added.

"So question Ted." Cody said standing up and walking over to his tag partner. "When are you going to marry Emma? And make her a DiBiase officially?" He added.

Emma looked at Ted waiting to hear the answer to this question with a smile on her face.

"Well.." Ted said looking at Cody. "I believe that we could make that arrangement actually happen very soon if Emma would like that." He added.

"Why not we do it once we get Makaila back?" Cody said looking at them. "We know that Emma and Makaila are close. If Randy has his way that woman will be back in his arms and life before tomorrow morning." He added.

"Well in that case why don't we just go up there and get Makaila ourselves and bring her back even if we have to do it kicking and screaming?" Emma said looking at them. "I want to be married to this man as quick as possible. I've dated him for four years and I want to be married to him for the next forty." She added.

Everybody laughed at Emma's comment how eager she sounded.

"If we are going to do that then we need somebody to stay here and keep Orton busy." Ted said looking at Danielle.

"Oh hell no." Danielle replied looking at him. "I vote for John he is his best friend after all." She added.

John just shook his head at his girlfriend and nodded.

"Fine I will stay." John said as Danielle grinned and kissed his cheek. "You owe me." He added.

"Ok I will pay your payment when we get back from New York." Danielle said grinning at him. "Now the rest of us are going to go get her and bring her back before Orton kills us all or we will have to leave her there and bring Orton to her which ever one." She added.

Emma nodded at her and held onto Ted's waist as everybody was grabbing things ready to go to New York.

"Ok I'm sure before we even get out of the hotel we are going to be asked by Stephanie or Paul where we are going." Danielle said as she got online quickly booking the flights. "If Stephanie asks we are going to go, sight seeing. If Paul asks we are going to save our asses from a damn life of hell." She added.

Everybody laughed at the comment and nodded at her in agreement as she stood up after booking four flights to New York City.

"Let's go." Danielle said looking at them.

She grabbed her pocket book from the bed and kissed John quickly and opened the door only to stop in her tracks.

"Looking for me?"


	36. Chapter 35

**I only own Makaila, Danielle, and Emma thats it! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. REad and review...I might just another chapter in today!**

* * *

Danielle and the rest of the group stopped in their tracks as they saw Makaila standing in front of them with a smile on her face.

"Am I going to get invited in or stand outside in the hallway?" Makaila asked looking at Danielle who was just staring at her with a shocked face.

"What are you doing here?" Danielle asked moving out of the way letting her into the room.

Makaila put her bag down on the floor and turned around looking at her friends.

"Not quiet the welcoming I was expecting but I guess I deserve it for how things went down when I last saw you guys." Makaila replied looking down at the floor now. "I'm here to pick up the girls and take them home and explain to them why I'm not going to be bring a small baby home in seven months." She added.

"What?" Danielle said looking at her. "What happen?" She added.

"If I know you as well as I think I know you peeked at something and told you guys that I was in rehab for a drug and alcohol problem." Makaila replied with a small nod. "Well I was in rehab and I was pregnant but last week during one of the therapy sessions I started having some cramps bad ones and they rushed me to the hospital and I found out that my body was rejecting the baby and was aborting it it's called something body abortion or something." She added.

She looked around at the face full of people who were in shock about the situation that happened a week ago without anybody finding out.

"How come I have the feeling that you are lying?" John said looking over his girlfriend's shoulder. "How come this, right here this story that you just told us is way to perfect in details when it comes to you?" He added.

"Are you serious?" Makaila said looking at him with a glare. "Why in the hell would I lie about something as serious as losing a child?" She added putting her hands on her hip.

John moved Danielle out of his way and walked over to the woman had brought his old friend back from the dead and touched her stomach causing her to jump and look up at him.

"John, what are you doing?" Danielle said looking around his shoulder.

"Nothing." John said looking straight into Makaila's eyes. "Just wondering but you are the one who will be telling Randy and Stephen." He added.

"Stephen already knows the doctor called and informed him the other night because we couldn't get a hold of him." Makaila replied putting a piece of her hair behind her ear. "As for Randy why does it matter if I tell him or not? Remember he kind of like disrespected me?" She added.

John looked at her and shook his head.

"Listen we were on our way to get you for a reason." Ted said looking at his friend. "Emma wanted you to be here so we could get married and now that you are here. Can we please just either go find the justice of the peace or go to Vegas?" He added.

"How romantic of you, Theodore." Emma said hitting him in the stomach with her hand. "I wanted you here because you are like a sister to me and I wanted you to be here." She added.

Makaila just nodded her head at her friend smiled a little bit only to let it drop when the door opened and turned around to met the eyes of the man she left standing on the sidewalk.

"Makaila you're here." Randy said running to her and hugging her tightly.

Danielle watched as Makaila just stood there frozen standing stiff as Randy just hugged her tightly against his body. Makaila just looked around in shock as he held onto her saying some things she couldn't understand since he was mumbling very lowly.

"Oh ok." Makaila said pulling out of Randy's embrace. "Nice to see you as well Randall." She added.

She push him away just a bit and straighten her clothes looking at him as he watched her closely.

"Why did you say that the baby was Stephen's when it was really mine?" Randy said looking at her. "Don't you dare, try to say that it isn't because I did the math. So don't you stand there and pretend to look confused and say that it isn't." He added.

"Randy the baby that I WAS carrying was Stephen's not yours." Makaila snapped at him. "The small child that was in side of me wasn't yours and I would never carry a child by a man who thinks of himself more then anybody." She added.

Emma went to say something but Ted put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and shook his head to let her know not to say a word.

"I do not think of only myself Makaila." Randy said looking at her. "I wanted to go to Tampa and bring you back to where you belong. You belong with the people who love you and the person who realized that he can't live without the bitching and yelling coming from you." He added.

"Since when does the Legend Killer Randy Orton have a soft spot for women?" Makaila said snapping once more at him. "Your right about one damn thing Randy these people who are around us right are my family. My father left me alone and confused which is why I don't want to be apart of this family. I asked for Stephanie to switch me to Smackdown because I don't want to be here anymore." She added.

Danielle looked at her friend with wide eyes and shook her head and wiped a tear away from her face before anybody could notice it falling. The words that were just spoken felt as if somebody stabbed her in the heart.

"Why in the hell are you running for?" Cody said breaking into the fight between the former lovers. "You are something else you do you know that? I thought I was the fucked up and screwed up one but Makaila you take the cake. Your so damn scared of feeling love towards anybody because your ass is so damn scared that they might leave you like your dad did." He added.

"When the hell did you become an expert on the way people feel Cody?" Makaila said looking at him with a glare. "Nobody asked for your damn opinion and if I would have wanted it I would have went Cody what is your opinion on the situation. Now pipe down and shut the hell up like a damn bitch you are." She added.

"Who in the hell are you?" Danielle said getting in front of Randy and Cody who were taken back by the choice of words that Makaila just used. "What happened to the woman that walked into this company not that long ago? Where is the person we all fell in love with? Hell where is Makaila Guerrero the woman who had some self respect of her words." She added.

Makaila stepped closer to her friend and grinned.

"That Makaila is dead." Makaila said with a smile. "That girl died the day that her friends let her fall." She added.

She grabbed her bag from the floor and walked out of the room leaving the people stunned at the answer and the way the woman just walked out of their life again. Ted looked at John who was stunned himself couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Are you guys going to sit here and let her walk out of our lives again?" Emma asked looking at them. "I've had enough of her high and mighty ass. It's about time somebody knocks her down a few steps." She added.

Before anybody could react Emma walked out of the hotel room causing Makaila to stop walking and turn around to see Emma walking towards her.

"Do you seriously believe that you are going to go away that easily?" Emma asked crossing her arms over her chest. "You have something seriously wrong with you do you know that?" She added.

"Yes I do and the fact that I am still here is enough to be wrong with me." Makaila replied shaking her head.

"What happened to you?" Emma said shaking her head. "You really aren't the person I thought you were Makaila. And what in the hell did you mean back there when you said she died when her friend's let her fall?" She added.

Makaila looked down at the carpet then back up at Emma who was waiting for a reply as well as the others who had caught up with the two of them just in case a fight or shouting match started between them.

"The old Makaila is gone and the new Makaila is here." Makaila said looking at her. "I've had enough of people coming in and out of my life hurting me and leaving me alone and confused." She added.

"Cody was right." Emma said shaking her head. "You are scared that we are all going to just up and leave you and forget all about you leaving you alone. It won't happen like that Makaila. We all love you so please don't go again. Baby DiBiase needs its Aunt Makaila to show him how to roll with the punches. Please Makaila." She added.

Makaila looked at Emma with a blame expression on her face and looked past her to see Ted in somewhat the state of shock that his girlfriend just said that she was pregnant. Emma quickly turned around to see his facial expression and smiled. She turned around to see that Makaila was no longer standing there looking at her.

"Damn she is quick." Emma said quickly then smiled as Ted pulled her close to his body.


	37. Chapter 36

**I only own Makaila and Danielle thats it. I hope you guys enjoy....Read and review...Read and Enjoy....being sick and at my moms has good times to write. I've got the flu but that isn't even keeping me down! SO READ !! lol**

* * *

"Are you serious that you want to go through with this?" Stephanie asked looking at her friend in front of her. "Are you sure that you want to move to Smackdown?" She added.

Makaila looked down at the contract in front of her then back at Stephanie who was waiting to hear the answer. She looked down at her stomach and rubbed the small bump that had just started to appear.

"I believe this is what is best for me and my baby." Makaila said with a small nod. "I believe if I am on a different brand that things will calm down and they won't worry about me." She added.

"They are going to worry about you Makaila rather you like it or not." Stephanie said as Makaila ran her hand through her hair. "Did you tell Randy that he was going to be a father?" She added.

The only thing Makaila did was shake her head no causing her boss to sigh and look at her.

"You know what?" Stephanie said grabbing the contract from in front of her. "Until you tell Randy he is going to be a father you will not be going to smackdown." She added.

"I can't tell him that he is father Stephanie." Makaila said looking at while Stephanie looked at her with a raised eye brow. "I told them that I lost the baby last week." She added

"How stupid are you?" Stephanie asked looking at her coworker. "Right now I'm starting to rethink of why you are even in this company. Children are something special not something you keep hidden from people unless there is something seriously your keeping them from." She added.

Makaila looked down at her hands in her lap and let a tears fall down her face.

"Don't try to get sympathy from me Makaila because you aren't going to get it." Stephanie said putting the contract back into her bag. "You march your Guerrero ass out of my office and tell Randy Orton he is going to be a father. Until then you are going to stay right here on Raw. Is that clear?" She added.

"You have no right to tell me to go tell the father of my unborn child that he is going to be a father." Makaila replied as Stephanie looked at her. "You can't tell me that the reason you will not move me to another brand is because he doesn't know. That is something that isn't right. Stephanie you have no damn right to tell me that I have to tell him. This is something personal and something beyond your control." She added.

Stephanie just shook her head as she looked at her.

"I have EVERY damn right to this." Stephanie said looking at her with a pissed off look on her face. "You are causing a crap load of drama within this company because of the damn situations that has been going on here lately. You have caused them Makaila so you are going to figure out what the hell you are going to do and make things better. I have had enough of your crap." She added.

Makaila just shook looked at Stephanie with a glare on her face.

"No the HELL you don't!" shouted Makaila standing up from her chair and putting her hands on her stomach. "Me being pregnant by Randy Orton has nothing to do with this company or the storylines that you and your old man of a father cooped up! So by me telling Randy that he is going to be a father has nothing to do with you or this damn fucked up company." She added.

"This damn fucked up company gave you a damn job." Stephanie snapped Makaila making her look at her. "This company gave you a job because you father wanted you to have a job so we gave you one no questions asked but right now Makaila I am starting to think we make the BIGGEST mistake in our history. By hiring you." She added.

Makaila looked at her and just shook her head as she looked around the makeshift office.

"So Makaila what will it be?" Stephanie asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you going to tell Randy he is going to be a father and go to smackdown? Or are you going to not tell him and stay on Raw?" She added.

Makaila stood up straight and smiled brightly as she grabbed her bag from the floor putting on her shoulder and walked to the door leaving Stephanie there confused and wondering what the Guerrero was doing.

"I'm doing you one even better." Makaila said turning around looking at her boss. "I quit." She added.

"YOU WHAT?!" shouted Stephanie looking at her. "You can't up and quit like that." She added.

"I can and I just did." Makaila said turning on her heels and opened the door only to be met with the chest of her boss's father.

Makaila backed up just a bit and looked at Vince who was standing looking at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Now why is my newest wrestler and best PA lady quitting on me for?" Vince asked looking at her then at Stephanie who had a change of expression on her face.

"It's something personal sir and I do not wish to say what it is." Makaila said hoping Stephanie wouldn't open her mouth what just went down between the two of them.

Vince walked around Makaila grabbing her elbow gently pulling her back into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Is this because you are pregnant Ms. Guerrero and the father is one of my coworkers?" Vince asked looking at Makaila who was leaning against the wall shocked he knew about her situation. "I know that baby bump is there for a reason Makaila and besides I've been watching very closely and listening to all the rumors on why you left. Trust me I know." He added.

All Makaila did was nod at him unable to speak to one of the men who had grown to have been a father figure to her when she was on the road with her father. Vince looked at Stephanie and smiled.

"Hand me that contract." Vince said looking at his daughter. "No questions and no buts coming from you just give to me." He added.

Without questions or answers Stephanie grabbed contract from her bag and handed it to her father who looked over it and looked at Makaila who was waiting to hear what he was going to say to her.

"Sign." Vince said handing the contract and pin to Makaila.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Stephanie asked looking at her father. "Makaila just quit and now your putting her on Smackdown? That isn't right by any means." She added.

Makaila handed the contract back to Vince without a word as he turned his attention to his daughter.

"Stephanie, she did not quit." Vince said with a smile. "She wanted to be moved to a brand to be away from the drama that people are causing her. Yes she is pregnant by somebody here in this company. But you are letting your friendship judgment get in the way of doing business. So Makaila welcome to Smackdown." He added as he looked at her.

"Th th thank you." Makaila said looking at him.

Stephanie looked at her and shook her head as Vince ushered Makaila out of the office leaving Stephanie alone to fume. Vince touched Makaila's back as the stopped walking.

"I know that everybody is giving you a hard time Makaila." Vince said looking at the smaller woman in front of him. "But sometimes it is best to come clean with the information before it's to late." He added.

"I can't." Makaila said looking at him. "I don't want to have to deal with the fact that I'm holding somebody back because we have a child and having him leave isn't the option I want to explain to my son or daughter." She added.

Vince looked down then back up at her.

"Makaila, I know that you want to do this to beat somebody to the punch because your father did it." Vince said causing Makaila to like stiffen up. "Believe I watched your father fight like hell to get you away from Janet. I paid for the lawyer to get you away. Your mom didn't send you away that day even though I had to pay enough money to sign over her rights to him. But Makaila your father didn't leave you." He added.

"Yes he did." Makaila said with a bitter tone. "He left me alone and confused. Most importantly he left me without a father. He did leave me Vince and I refuse to have let my daughter or son have to watch their father leave them. So before you try to do the parenting things understand the facts ok." She added.

"Makaila, your father did not leave you!" Vince shouted causing her to jump. "Sorry, He loved you and your sisters more then anything in this world he didn't want to dye. Do you seriously believe he woke up going tomorrow I want to die? Makaila you have no control over faith my dear. He loved you and yes he passed away. But wake up and look around you. Don't blame your self for something you couldn't control. You have friends and family who love you but yet you are so stuck on leaving people before they leave you. Nobody is going to leave you alone now. So before you step out of this arena and onto that plane think about if going to smackdown is the best for you." He added.

Makaila just looked at him then turned around walking away leaving him


	38. Chapter 37

**I own only Makaila, Danielle, and Emma....Thats it!! oh yea the baby that isn't there yet lol...ANyways...read and review...read and enjoy...and HAVE FUN LOL**

* * *

Makaila put her bag down beside the plastic orange seat that she had claimed. She looked at the ticket in her hands and looked down at her stomach.

"I just don't want to get hurt." Makaila said touching the small bump.

"Do you realize that the first time mother is always scared of being hurt?"

Makaila quickly turned around to see Danielle standing behind her with a small smile on her face. Makaila just turned around looked straight a head out of the huge windows showing the planes arriving and leaving the airport.

"You are running from something that shouldn't be running from." Danielle said sitting down beside her friend. "I told by Vince to come here and speak with you before you left to go San Antonio for the taping of smackdown." She added.

"So talk." Makaila said not looking at her.

Danielle cleared her throat and nodded at her.

"I know that you're pregnant still." Danielle said looking at her. "Stephanie told me. And I know who the real father is." She added.

Makaila looked at her with a blank expression on her face and looked down at her stomach as she rubbed in circles.

"You have to trust us." Danielle said looking at her. "You have to trust us enough to tell us what is going on." She added.

"I can't trust anybody right now." Makaila said looking up at her friend. "I can't be here anymore Danielle. I signed a contract to go to Smackdown and that's where I am going." She added.

"So you are just going to jump brands and pretend none of this ever happened?" Danielle asked with a stern voice. "You are taking a child away from a father who will be there in a strange since of the way. Believe it or not I believe that Randy does love you. He does in some twisted since of a way but still." She added.

Makaila watched as Danielle grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"We are not going to let you go that easily." Danielle said looking at her. "We are bound to keep you here. Isn't that right guys?" She added with a smile.

When Danielle finished the comment Makaila turned around to see Emma, Ted, Cody, and John standing there with no Randy insight walking towards them. She looked down at the floor then back up at them as she stood up from the plastic chair and faced them once more.

"I can't.." Makaila said but Emma put her hand up to stop her.

"Kaila, listen to us ok?" Emma said walking towards her. "We all love you rather or not you love us. I've been listening to people talk since the day I got back without Michael. Yes all our lives are a total fuck up. But hey it's the family business we are talking about here so it wouldn't be complete without some damn drama. We all know that you are still pregnant Stephanie told us all expect Randy who she told Vince to take for a walk. Want to explain that one to us?" She added.

Makaila bit her bottom lip as a tear fell down her cheek. Danielle stood up from the chair and hugged her side while Emma hugged the other side holding their friend tightly. Makaila looked at both of them and looked up at the three guys in front of them.

"Sometimes in order to forget the fear inside you have to let it go before it catches up and destroy everything in its path to keep alive within you." Ted said stepping forward towards the women.

"What if the fear is harder to control then most fears?" Makaila asked looking at him as the girls let her go.

"That is why you have us." John said stepping forward with one of his smiles. "Everybody has a fear it's just so happens that yours can be fixed with a dose of Mister John Cena." He added.

Makaila let a smile slip past her lips as he grabbed a hold of her and hugged her tightly against his nicely built body. He swung her around causing her and the other to laugh.

"Pregnant woman remember? I need to be down on ground now." Makaila said in between the laughing.

John put her down and held her steady for just a few minutes as he looked at her face. She looked at them then nodded.

"I understand that you guys are generally pissed at me for keeping the fact that I was pregnant away from you guys." Makaila said looking at them. "I didn't expect to be pregnant this early on into my contract. I do not want to give up my job because of this. I love my job and I love the friends I have even though I've said hurtful things to you all." She added.

"It's ok its hormones!" Cody shouted laughing. "Or your bipolar either one works." He added laughing.

Makaila shook her head and looked at him.

"Cody I am sorry for calling you a bitch back at the hotel." Makaila said as he smiled at her and nodded. "All of you I am sorry for the shit I've said and the crap I've put you through. I wanted to beat you guys to the punch like Cody said. I didn't want to end up again because my dad died leaving me alone. I know that I can't control what happened but I wish could. I don't want to be alone in this life without somebody there." She added.

"You aren't alone." Ted said putting his arm around her shoulder. "You've got all of us that aren't going anywhere unless its home then in a few days we will be back together." He added.

Makaila went to say something but closed her mouth quickly when Randy appeared from behind a wall. Emma looked towards him in shock then at Makaila who had her eyes glued on him.

"You've got me." Randy said looking at her. "No more fighting, no more yelling, no more trying to hide from each other, no more assuming anything, and no more running." He added.

Before she or anybody could say anything Randy pulled her close to him and kissed her lips gently. Emma smiled brightly as she looked at Ted who pulled her him kissing her head. Danielle walked over to John and hugged him around the waist.

"I'm alone!" Cody said with a pout.

Emma and Danielle quickly let go of their men and ran over to Cody hugging him tightly causing the guys to laugh. Makaila broke the kiss and looked at Randy who was looking down at her with a blank expression on his face.

"You aren't going to go all crazy psycho Randy on me are you?" Makaila asked with a small laugh.

Randy smiled and shook his head as he put his hand on her stomach. She stiffened and looked down as he rubbed the small baby bump.

"Makaila, don't go." Randy said with a pleading voice and eyes. "Don't take away the one chance I have of being a father. Samantha took away that right the day she slept with my brother and child isn't mine. We found out the day she is Nathans. I did the math the child you are carrying isn't Stephen's it's mine. So please don't take away the chance." He added.

Makaila put her hand on his hand over her stomach and gave him a gentle smile and pulled him down kissing his lips gently causing people to cheer behind them.

"Randy, I will admit this to you." Makaila said as she broke the kiss licking her lips. "I do know who the father of my baby is and you are the father. But I can't stay. I signed a contract to go to Smackdown and I have to go." She added.

"The contract you signed wasn't for smackdown Makaila." Stephanie said walking up with a smile on her face. "You see I told you telling the truth can get you many places within the wrestling business and your life." She added.

Makaila looked at her boss and smiled up at Randy who was grinning from ear to ear about the news he just heard.

"The contract that you signed was for you to become the guest GM of next weeks Raw." Stephanie said with a smile. "You better ready that task is hard to fill." She added.

"So she is staying?" Emma said running up to the couple.

Stephanie nodded at her with a smile as Emma did a squeal causing people to jump and laugh at her.

"Sorry it's just that if she is here we can get married." Emma said with a smile. "I have been with that man for to long and I am not letting him get away now. So Makaila stay your ass in Randy's arms where you both are happy and calm so I can get married!" She added.

"She isn't going anywhere." Randy said pulling her to him once more holding her close.

Makaila bit her bottom lip and smiled just a bit as people walked by looking at the scene in front of them.

"Makaila, don't run anymore please." Danielle said looking at her. "We love you and we want you and that baby with us all of us." She added.

"Besides I have something I want to ask you since you are staying with us." Randy said looking at her.

"Ok." Makaila said nodding at him.

Randy looked at Stephanie who pulled a box out of her jacket pocket and gave it to him with a smile. Randy looked back at Makaila who was curious while the other watched on.

"Do you understand what you mean to me?" Randy asked looking at her. "You are carrying my child and I want you to know that you can depend on me. Even if we fight and raise hell at each other I want you to come back to me and know that I will be there even I do go out for a little bit so I can vent. But Makaila Guerrero will you marry me?" He added.

Makaila looked at Randy with wide eyes.


	39. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! I only own Makaila, Danielle, Emma, Michael, and Jenna. As well as the others that aren't in the WWE. But guys...I'm sorry to report that this is the last chapter for this story. My muse didn't want me to go on but I kind of like coached it out to let me get this last chapter out. I'm sorry :( But I had a great time writing it and I loved reading your reviews. Thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing. Keep a look out I might start another story. Or maybe just do squeal to another one of the stories that need one. But enough of me talking!! Read and review...Read and Enjoy...Thank you!!**

* * *

"Do you think she will wake up?"

"I can't say. Your wife had some complications with delivering your children. She lost a lot of blood because of the wreck and delivering."

"So are you saying she won't wake up?"

"I'm not sure what will happen."

Randy turned around and looked through the glass window that was separating him from his wife.

"She is going to be ok Randy."

"Thanks Danielle." Randy said turning around to face his friend and his wife. "I just hope she wakes up soon." He added.

"She will wake up just have a little faith and believe me if I know Makaila she won't miss Christmas with her family." Danielle said hugging him gently.

Randy nodded at her then looked at John who was now looking into the hospital room where his friend was laying in the bed with monitors hooked up to her.

"I never thought I would see this." John said looking at her. "I believe this is the first time that I have EVER seen her, this quiet or not yelling at one of us for doing something in her kitchen." He added

Danielle laughed at the comment then walked up to the glass window and looked at Randy who nodded at her. She slowly turned the handle on the door and walked into the room and let the door shut slowly behind her. She looked back at the window as the guys walked away from letting the two women have private time.

"Hey you, Latina woman." Danielle said taking her friend's hand into her own warm. "You see Makaila, you have got to wake up for your family. Your little babies need you. You've been asleep for a few weeks you need to wake up." She added.

Danielle grabbed the chair pulling it closer to the bed and sat down and squeezed her friend's hand gently.

"Listen to me, you have been in a pain in my damn ass since you arrived into our lives." Danielle said looking at her friend who just remained laying there with no movement. "You tried to run away from us weeks back and we got you back. You are not going to leave us now. Those babies need a mother. Randy needs his wife. You have so much to look forward to do you hear me? You have a wonder husband who has yet to leave your side since this happened. Your babies are here and they look so much like you. Makaila wake up god damnit!" she added with a small scream.

Danielle shook her head and looked out the window to see a small dove sitting on the window seal. She straightened up and looked at Makaila who still remained unmoved and untouched.

"You got to wake up Makaila." Danielle said letting a small tears roll down her cheeks. "You can't leave us alone. I don't think any of us would know what to do. We are so use to you being there and telling us to get out of your kitchen when you're cooking. Makaila you have got to get up. You have been lying in this damn bed for almost four months! You got to get up and you have to see your babies who have never seen their mother. You have got to get up please Makaila." She added crying harder.

"Stop being so damn bossy you bitch."

Danielle looked up to see Makaila staying at her with a small smile on her face.

"Makaila your awake!" Danielle said looking at her with a smile on her face. "I'm going to go get Randy." She added.

Makaila just watched as the woman who was sitting beside her bed run out of the room in a lighting flash. Within a few seconds the door opened and Makaila looked at the people who where walking. Randy walked over to her bedside and looked down at his wife.

"Hey beautiful." Randy said with a smile.

"Do you know you really should let your hair grow back out?" Makaila said lowly with a smile. "I always enjoyed running my fingers in your hair not that I don't think you are handsome now but please baby grow your hair." She added with a smile.

"She's back." John and Danielle said at the same time making everybody even the doctors' laugh.

Randy leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Makaila smiled as he leaned up and looked at John who was now at the foot of her head.

"I had the craziest like flash back or fuzzy dream." Makaila said looking at them. "It was like as when I first joined the company. And I was the PA for the guys. And I got pregnant and I told people that it was Stephen's baby and then you Randy figured out that it was yours. And I went to rehab and all that stuff." She added.

"It was just a dream or maybe what could have happened if you didn't do things like you did those months ago." Danielle said looking at her. "Who knows but what matters if you are here with us." She added.

Makaila nodded at her and smiled as the doctors once again checked her signs and everything.

"Do you know how much I've missed you yelling at me?" John said walking around the bed and closer to her.

"SHUT UP JOHN!" Makaila said with a grin on her face.

He laughed at her and kissed her head as the rest of the people left the room leaving the friends and family alone with the patient.

"Hello Hello." Emma said walking into the hospital room with a smile on her face. "Eeeep! She is awake!" She added.

"Eeep it's the crazy lady on crack." Makaila said laughing. "Hello Emma." She added.

Emma quickly pushed John out of the way and hugged Makaila tightly around the neck.

"I need to breathe Emma." Makaila said patting her friend's shoulders.

"Sorry!" Emma said letting her go and looking at her with a smile. "Your awake I am so happy. Ted, Cody, Michael, and Jenna are will be so happy." She added.

Makaila laughed at how happy that her friend was.

"Ok Listen guys. I just want to get medically cleared to get out of here so I can get back to my life and to my babies." Makaila said looking at them with a smile. "So please go find those damn doctors and tell them if I don't get what I want I am going to sign myself out against doctor's orders." She added.

Randy smiled at his wife as John quickly ran out of the door almost leaving a dust behind him causing people to laugh.

"I guess he really wants you home." Randy said laughing.

"No he wants me back to my business." Makaila said grabbing his hand. "The family business." She added.

"Hey don't forget that you just wanted to behind the scenes and little man over there had to have it his way, remember?" Emma said crossing her arms over her chest with a smile.

Makaila nodded at her then looked at Randy.

"And I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Makaila said with a smile. "SO COME ON DOCTORS!! I'VE GOT A IED HUSBAND AND HIS WIFE MIGHT HAVE IT TOO IF YA'LL DON'T HURRY YOUR ASSES UP!!" She added.

Everyone in the room busted out laughing as the doctors quickly ran into the room as if there was a fire. Randy looked at Makaila who was smiling up at him. The smile he had missed for so long was now back and he was damn sure he wasn't going to lose it again.

"I love you." Randy said looking down at her.

"I love you too you cue ball." Makaila said with a small laugh.

"That's my girl." Randy said giving her hand a small squeeze. "You heard the lady hurry up I've got IED and I'm not afraid to use it." He added with a small laugh.


	40. Maury update! pt 1

**Hey guys, I came up with this idea during a late night conversation between me and a friend. I wanted to write it so I figured that I would just go a head and do it. I am just going to post it. This a two part kind of a update! Lol I had fun writing this story. I only own Danielle and Makaila that's it! I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello everybody I want you guys to welcome to the show Danielle." Maury said looking at the camera as the crowd cheered. "For people who watch professional wrestling you would notice that she is the wife of professional wrestler John Cena and the daughter of a wrestling vet, Ric Flair." He added.

The camera showed Danielle who was looking with a blank face and looked as if she was trying to choke back tears.

"Danielle who seems to be holding back tears are not fake ones they are real." Maury said as the crowd went quiet. "Danielle has been holding back three secrets from the people she loves the most. Her best friend Makaila and her husband John." He added.

The crowd booed as Danielle let tears fall down her cheeks as a screen showed John and MaKaila backstage not able to hear.

"What are the first secret?" Maury asked as the camera went to Danielle

"I want to my best friend MaKaila that I've been having affair with her husband Randy for the last two years." Danielle said as the crowd booed loudly as Randy appeared on the screen.

Maury looked at her trying to not show judgment.

"The second one?" Maury asked as Danielle took a deep breath.

"I wanted to tell my husband John that our four month old daughter Savannah might not be his." Danielle said as the boos got louder.

Maury sat back in his chair and looked at her.

"And the third?" Maury asked looking at her.

Danielle wiped tears away and sat forward in the chair hanging her head.

"The baby I'm pregnant with now might not be his." Danielle said this time as the crowd just booed louder then before.

Maury shook his head as Danielle looked at him.

"Your friend best's husband?" asked Maury as Danielle looked at him. "Wasn't Makaila in a wreck just about two years ago?" He added.

"Yes sir she was, nobody was for sure if she was going to make it out not." Danielle said as the booing got louder. "Randy and myself where at my home after being at the hospital we ended up hooking up and we said it just one time just one time but it ended up being more than once." She added.

The camera showed the screen as Makaila was standing there looking nervous.

"This is what Makaila had to say about being on the show." Maury said pointing at the camera.

The camera faded to the screen showing Makaila looking at the camera.

"Being told that Danielle has a been keeping something from me and she wanted to bring me here is very scary, I love Danielle like a sister and I pray that what ever she has to tell me will not break apart our friendship." Makaila said shaking her head.

The camera faded out to black and back out onto the stage as Danielle wiping some tears away from her face.

"Welcome to the show Makaila." Maury said as the crowd cheered.

Makaila walked out slowly and looked at Danielle who was staring at it her. Maury hugged Makaila for a few seconds before leading her over to the chairs.

"Makaila how do you feel about Danielle keeping secrets from you?" asked Maury looking at her.

"I'm a bit nervous I will admit that Maury." Makaila said nodding at him. "I watched this show growing up, so this can't be good." She added.

The crowd and Maury both got a chuckle as she laughed. Maury looked at Danielle who was breathing heavy.

"Danielle, I want you to turn to Makaila and I want you to tell her why you brought her here." Maury said as Danielle started stumblingly.

Makaila set back against the chair as Danielle looked at her wiping her nose with a tissue.

"You know that I love you like a sister. You are one of my best friends." Danielle said looking at her. "But I wanted to tell you that for the past two years I've been having affair with Randy." She added.

Makaila's eyes widen right after the comment came out of Danielle's mouth.

"WHAT!" shouted Makaila looking at her throwing her friend's hand away from her.

"Tell her the rest." Maury said looking at her.

"Oh god there is more?" Makaila asked looking at her. "Wait this is the Maury show, who else are sleeping with?" She added.

Danielle shook her head at the comment and took a deep breath as Makaila stood up.

"There is a chance that Randy is the father of Savannah." Danielle said as Makaila stood there looking at her friend covering her mouth her hand. "And there is a big possibility that Randy is the father of the baby I'm carrying now." She added.

Makaila shook her head and cried as the crowd booed Danielle who tried to hug her friend.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen like this." Danielle said as Makaila pushed her away.

"YOUR MARRIED TO HIS BEST FRIEND DANIELLE!" shouted Makaila with a hiss. "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! YOUR BREAKING UP A FAMILY BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR LEGS CLOSED FOR FIVE MINUTES!" she added.

The crowd cheered loudly at the comment as Danielle started at her.

"Sorry." Danielle said shaking her head.

"Yes your sorry alright." Makaila said shaking her head crossing her arms as she sat in the chair once more.

"Makaila, your husband Randy wants to has something to say to you." Maury said as Makaila shook her head looking at the screen.

The camera faded to black letting Randy appear on the screen.

"Makaila you know that I love you more then words could say, you are the mother of my children and I love you so much for giving me a family." Randy said as the crowd booed at his comment. "I'm sorry that I slept with Danielle when you were hurt but I am not sorry for falling in love with her. I'm sorry Makaila but I do want to file for divorce and be with Danielle." He added.

The camera went to the stage as Makaila was shown with tears falling down her face. She hung her head for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and wiping her cheeks.

"Ok ok bring that asshole out here." Makaila said standing up as the crowd cheered.

"Everybody welcome Randy to the show." replied Maury.

The crowd booed loudly as Randy walked out onto the stage and looked at her. Makaila shook her head as he walked past her and sat down beside Danielle and kissed her cheek.

"You two deserve each other!" shouted Makaila with a glare. "You two were suppose to be somebody I could trust with my life but look at this! My husband is fucking my best friend and now my husband is wanting to divorce me to be with her. How could you do this to me Randy? I was there for you when the chips were down! How could you do this to John! You know that John loves Danielle and their family. How could you do this to your own damn family Randal." She added.

"I'm sorry that I slept with her before we got into the issues that we were having and I know I should have told you that I wanted a divorce before I got into a relationship of any kind with her. But I do not regret falling in love with her." Randy said as Makaila shook her head.

Makaila quickly charged at Randy but was stopped by security who held onto her. Danielle was crying harder as Makaila screamed as Randy held her by her shoulders.

"Makaila I want you to calm down because we are going to ask you to go backstage so we can bring John at here." Maury said as Makaila just shook her head and walked up the stairs. "We gave Randy a DNA test to find out if he is the father of Savannah." He added.

"Before I go, I got something I want to say to that punkass idiot player." Makaila said as she stood there on the stairs. "Since you might be having a family with Danielle, I figured that it's best that I tell you that you better pray that your kids are yours because I've been messing with somebody too." She added.

Before he could reply she walked off the stage with the crowd cheering loudly. The camera showed Randy and Danielle both looked shocked as the camera showed Makaila walking away from the set.

"I want to leave." Makaila said shaking her head. "I'm done with all of these they can have each other free and clear. I can go on with my life and be away from it all. I love him but I will not fight for anybdoy." She added looking at the producer of the show.

Randy walked backstage with Maury as Danielle remained out on the stage with a producer.

"What do you mean that they might not be mine? Who the hell did you sleep with?" Randy yelled at her as she walked away. "Who did you open your damn legs for? Damnit I could've been raising a bastard child as my own?" He added.

Makaila's eyes glared at him as she stood there.

"Why does it matter Randy ? Your going to divorce me and start a damn family with that bitch out there. Go about your damn business and I take care of my family. I don't need some idiot." She added.

Randy was shown letting his angry start to show. Makaila put her hand up in his face and walked away before he could say or do something he might regret.

"Makaila I want you to stay here because I want you out there after Danielle tells John because the both of you could use each other's support." Maury said as Makaila nodded. "Randy I want you to cool down and I want to you stay here." He added.

Randy just nodded and looked at Makaila as he walked back on stage. Danielle shook her head as Maury looked at her.

"Everybody I want you to welcome John to the show." Maury said as Danielle looked up at her husband as he walked over to her and kissed her lips gently as the crowd didn't know rather to say aw or boo her.

Danielle held his hand tightly as he looked at him.

"How do you feel about being on the show John?" Maury asked looking at the muscular man in front of him.

"I can't sit here and say that I'm not scared but I know something is up with her bring me here." John said nodding. "But I do have something to say to my wife." He added.

Danielle looked at him as he turned his chair around and looked at her as Maury looked at her.

"Danielle, I want you to watch this video." Maury said looking at her.

The camera showed John looking up from the floor with a blank look on his face.

"Danielle, you know that I love you more then words could say. But I wanted you to know that I know about your affair with Randy and I know that baby that your carrying might not be mine." John said as the crowd remained quiet. "Also I wanted you to know that I have been keeping a secret of my own, When I found out about the affair that you were having, I ended up sleeping with Barbie." He added.

The screen faded to black as Danielle was shown on the stage throwing John's hand away from her.

"This show is just full of secrets today isn't it?" Maury asked looking at his audience with a laugh.

Danielle shook her head as John looked at her.

"What to explain why your mad?" Maury asked looking at her. "I mean you've been having a affiar with his best friend and that your children might not be his." He added.

"Woaho what?" John said looking at them. "Children? As in both?" He added.

Danielle closed her eyes as she nodded to his question. John closed his eyes and shook his head as he stood up. Before anybody could react he took off backstage and jumped Randy throwing left and rights. Security quickly grabbed a hold of John pulling him off as Makaila got into the middle of them pushing John back.

"He isn't worth it, come on John." Makaila said trying to push him back. "They deserve each other." He added.

Maury was already back there long with Danielle who was standing there looking at the scene in front of her.

"Don't open your damn mouth, you've already done enough." Makaila said looking at her former best friend. "Don't you see what the hell you've done? You not only wrecked my marriage but you've wrecked your own. What is going in your head?" She added.

"Stop it." Maury said shaking his head. "What has happened nobody can undo it, John do you want a DNA test to see if your children are yours?" He added.

John was still fuming from what he had heard before and nodded his head.

"Maury can we get a DNA test on Makaila's kids?" Randy asked looking at the host. "I want to know if those bastards are mine." He added.

The word bastard came out of his mouth Makaila quickly jumped at him but was grabbed by John.

"hijo de puta, son tuyos!" shouted Makaila in spanish with a hiss. "usted es una pobre excusa de un hombre!" She added.

People who knew Makaila knew when she was speaking spanish it was best to shut up and let her just yell til she was tired of screaming.

"Danielle, he terminado con usted!" Makaila said pointing at the woman remaining quiet. "Voy a hacer su vida un infierno viviente!" She added with another hiss.

She pushed out of John's grip and walked off leaving the host alone with the other three and a camera following her.

"Alright, we will do the DNA test." Maury said nodding.

* * *

**Alright guys part one is up with so let me translate for ya what Makaila said! lol**

**hijo de puta, son tuyos! son of a bitch, they're yours!**

**usted es una pobre excusa de un hombre you are a poor excuse of a man**

**Danielle, he terminado con usted! Danielle, I'm done with you!**

**Voy a hacer su vida un infierno y yo te lo prometo. I'll make your life a living hell**


	41. Maury update! pt2

"Everybody welcome back it has been not two days but almost two weeks since these two couples sitting right here was last here." Maury said looking at the camera. "Let's take a look back at the last time they were here." He added.

The video packaged show only for it to end with the camera showing Danielle looking at her hands.

"John and Makaila how has the last two weeks been since you were last here?" Maury asked as Makila took a deep breath.

John looked at Makaila who was looking at Maury.

"Honestly? It has been the most worst two weeks of my life." Makaila replied nodding. "I moved out of my home and moved in with a friend took my children with me. I haven't spoken to Randy since we left." She added.

"I will be honest, I was blind sided by what I was told." John said nodding at the older gentleman. "I figured she had some kind of secret but I never thought she would have been cheating on me when my home boy and telling me that my little girl might not be mine. That girl is my whole world Maury. I'm seriously ready to get this over with." He added.

Maury looked at Danielle who was sitting beside Randy both remaining quiet.

"How has the last two weeks been for you Danielle?" Maury asked looking at the woman who was the cause the of pain going on stage.

"I have done a lot of thinking Maury and I do admit what I did was wrong I won't deny that." Danielle said as the crowd booed her. "But you can't help who you fall in love with." She added.

The camera panned to Makaila who was staring at her.

"The best way to really word that." Makaila said with a small. "Is you can't help who you open your legs to." She added as the crowd cheered at the answer.

Danielle stared at the woman down from her whose face was full of hatred.

"Why do you got to be so hateful?" Danielle asked as Makaila stared at her.

"Oh I don't know." Makaila said looking at her. "Could it be the fact that you slept with my husband and broke a family apart?" She added.

"Soon to be Ex husband." Randy said looking down at Makaila.

Makaila just shook her head as Randy nodded at her.

"I love Danielle and I've been with her since the last show." replied Randy as the crowd booed. "I want to know if my children are mine." He added.

"Trust me Randy they are yours." Makaila said rolling her eyes. "Your damn anger problem when they don't get what they want." She added.

Randy shook his head as the picture of their two kids was pulled onto the screen. The crowd made a awe sound as Makaila smiled.

"They don't even look like me Maury come on!" Randy said pointing at the pictures on the screen. "They look like she screwed a Mexican!" He added.

Makaila looked at John with a raised eyebrow and leaned forward to look at the man she was married too.

"Thats because I'm a Mexican you IED idiot." Makaila said as the crowd cheered. "I'm Eddie's daughter you pendejo." She added.

John shook his head as his friend beside him was starting to speak her native tongue which meant cussing that they wouldn't bleep out. Danielle shook her head as Maury stood up and smiled.

"We have the results, let's settle this." Maury said as the crowd cheered.

He sat down in the chair once more and looked up at the couple as he pulled the papers from the envelope.

"When it comes to the case of four month old Savannah, Randy you are not the father." Maury said as Randy hung his head. "When it comes to the case of four month old, John you ARE the father." He added.

John stood up and did a small dance as Makaila laughed and hugged him tight.

"Ok Makaila this has to do with your two children Carmen Noel and Eduardo Shawn." Maury said as Makaila looked at him.

"Do you have anything to tell him?" Danielle asked looking at him. "Do you want to tell him who the other person who could be the dad?" She added.

Makaila shook her head and smiled at her friend.

"Why should I tell that man anything?" Makaila asked as the crowd cheered. "He cheated on me and lied to me for two years Danielle. So what ever I have that is based on my life is nothing of his concern." She added.

"Those two kids look pure Mexican! They don't even look mixed at all. None of Randy's features. The only thing that makes them looked mixed is the fact that Carmen has blue eyes that's it!" Danielle said pointing at the screen. "Come on now, don't play innocent." She added.

After the comment Makalia busted out laughing and smiled.

"I NEVER claimed to be innocent."

Maury shook his head at the two of them.

"Randy, when it comes to two year old Carmen you NOT the father." Maury said as Randy's eye widen while Makaila was shown smiling with a bright smile. "Randy when it comes to Eduardo you are NOT the father." He added.

Randy looked at Makaila with wide eyes as John quickly stood up in between the soon to be divorced couple.

"Calm down Randy." Maury said standing up. "Makaila do you know who the father is?" he added.

"Oh yes sir I do." Makaila said with a small nod. "Let's just that my children already know who DADDY is Maury." She added.

Randy shook his head as he walked off the stage as Danielle followed in suit. John turned around and looked at Danielle with a bright grin.

"Hey John?" Makaila said with a smile.

"Yea?"

She quickly pulled him down and kissed his lips gently causing the crowd to cheer loudly which caught the attention of Randy and Danielle backstage.

"Oh hell no!" Randy shouted as the screen backstage was showing what was going on.

Danielle's eyes widen as she stared. Makaila broke the kiss and smiled brightly as the crowd cheered as the couple walked off stage with Maury close behind them.

"I don't know what just happened." Maury said shaking his head. "But Danielle after your baby is born we can do another DNA test to see how the father is." He added.

"Ok." Danielle said nodding then looking at Makaila and John. "Well that would explain the blue eyes." She added.

Makaila busted out laughing as Randy stood there with a pissed off look on his face with the appearance that some might come out of his ears.

"Come on John." Makaila said with a smile. "Carmen and Eduardo want to see their daddy I'm sure." She added.

Randy's eyes widen even more as John waved at Randy as the couple walked away leaving the other two alone with Maury.

* * *

**The end! :)**

**This was funny to write! But ok this story is complete now all together :) REVIEW PEOPLE! lmao**


End file.
